Road Back to You
by RitasOwl
Summary: A ShOliver fanfic in set in an Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

"Are you certain you don't want me walking you into school?" Oliver turned and looked at his fifteen year old daughter, Adeline.

Adeline rolled her eyes. "Dad. I'm in high school."

"Yes, but—"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She tossed her long auburn hair over her shoulder as she grabbed her backpack. Adeline kissed Oliver's cheek and hopped out out of the SUV. Oliver rolled the window down. "Do you need lunch money?"

"Dad! You're stalling!" Adeline laughed. Her voice turned slightly more serious. "You know, you worry about me too much."

"I'm sorry. You just remind me of your m—" Oliver paused. Adeline knew. He was going to say "your mother." Even though she didn't know her mother... even though she left them when Adeline was a baby, it still stung. For both of them.

"I'm not her, Dad." Adeline said simply.

"I know, Sweetheart." Oliver said. He cleared his throat as the first bell rang out. He looked back at her. "You better be on your way, Adeline. I love you. Have a wonderful first day."

"Love you too, Dad." Adeline waved before heading into East High. She grabbed her class itinerary out of her backpack. "Room 115." She muttered to herself before frowning. Students buzzed about and Adeline felt herself becoming overwhelmed. It was already bad enough she was starting a new school mid-year. And not only was it mid-year, they were entering the last quarter of the school year. Her dad was given an amazing opportunity for his job which is why they moved from Denver to DC. He had tried to postpone the move for as long as possible, at least until summer, but the officials in DC could no longer wait. They gave Oliver a pretty substantial sign on bonus, paid for all of their moving expenses, and even threw in extra paid time off, on top of everything he had already incurred. This was in addition to his promotion. Oliver and Adeline had only been in DC for only a few days and starting a new school was just the beginning of their lives in DC.

She took a deep breath before disappearing into the crowd of students. She found her locker, then her classroom, just in time for the homeroom bell to ring again.

"Ah, Ms. O'Toole." Mrs. Glover peered over her glasses. Adeline smiled awkwardly. "Welcome to East High. Ms. Adeline O'Toole hails from Denver. You can sit next to—" Mrs. Glover looked around the class. "Mackenzie."

The blonde girl whipped her head up and quickly stuffed her smartphone in her pocket.

"Ma'am?"

Mrs. Glover waved her to come to the front of the classroom. Mackenzie looked at the teacher warily.

"You've been assigned to be Adeline's buddy as she becomes acclimated to East High."

"Oh! Cool." Mackenzie smiled at Adeline who immediately felt at ease.

"Also, don't use your cell phone in class." Mrs. Glover raised her eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am."

Adeline followed Mackenzie back to their desks.

"She's nice but a stickler." Mackenzie whispered. They took their seats. "I'm Mackenzie. Mackenzie Marek."

"Adeline. But most people call me Addie."

The two were interrupted by an "ahem." Mrs. Glover was peering at them over her glasses again. Mackenzie shrugged before taking out her iPad. Adeline took out her notebook and pen and started taking notes. When class finished, Mackenzie waited for Adeline to gather her things.

"So where are you from?" MacKenzie asked.

"Denver. We just moved here last week for my dad's job."

"Whoa. That's, like, really far." MacKenzie said. "I've lived here pretty much my whole life." They started walking down the hall. "Oh, we have science next. Mr. Schmidt is pretty chill, I hear. His science experiments usually go a little crazy."

"Really? Wait—" Adeline stopped walking. "How'd you know where my next class is? I didn't even show you my class schedule."

Mackenzie grinned sheepishly. "I have my ways." She tapped her iPad. Adeline could read between the lines.

"You did not." Adeline's eyes grew wide.

"Look, I can just get into the school database roster and schedules. I can't figure out how to get further than that." MacKenzie shrugged. This time, MacKenzie's bright green eyes grew big as she realized what she had said out loud. And to a complete stranger no less. "You can't tell anyone. You've been sworn to secrecy."

"I promise. Just don't get in trouble." Adeline said as they continued walking across the high school campus.

Mackenzie laughed. "My mom would tell me that 'Trouble' is my middle name." She glanced at Adeline and gave her a mischievous look. "Stick with me kid, I'm full of surprises." She winked. Adeline laughed. She wasn't too sure about this girl, but she was at least willing to be her friend. And for now, that was enough.

* * *

When the final bell of the day rang, Adeline sighed with relief. She and Mackenzie had different classes for their last two periods, but Mackenzie promised to meet her by the flagpole outside.

"Hey!" Mackenzie waved.

"Hi!" The girls started walking. "I'm really glad today's over. I've been dreading it since I found out my dad was being relocated."

"First day is always rough for anyone. On the first day of school, I lost my class schedule and then ended up spilling my lunch all over me. To be fair though, Ryan Jacobs, the quarterback, ran into me, literally. So it wasn't my fault."

"At least my day didn't go that way." Adeline laughed. "Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah! Over in Maple Ridge. It's about—"

"That's where we live! We're in the back of the neighborhood. On Lilac Lane."

"That's literally right around the corner! I could totally ride my bike to your house. We're on Pine Crescent. Hey, do you want to come over? My mom totally won't care. She loves meeting my friends."

"Um," Adeline said. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly sent a text. It buzzed a minute later with a "thumbs up" emoji. "Okay, my dad's cool with it." Adeline slipped her cell phone back in her backpack. "Surprising." She muttered. He must have been really busy because otherwise he probably would have called her.

"Is your dad pretty strict?" Mackenzie asked.

"You can say that. But aren't all parents?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I mean— I don't blame my dad. I'm his only child. My—uh—" Adeline cleared her throat. She usually didn't talk about her mom to anyone, but Mackenzie seemed like a safe place. "My mom left us when I was a baby."

Mackenzie gasped. "Oh, Addie, that's awful." She frowned.

Adeline shrugged. "My dad hasn't told me the whole story, but he says when the timing is right, we'll talk about it."

Mackenzie gave her a sympathetic look. "I can't say I know exactly how you feel, but I kind of do. My dad died when I was five. He was some top secret agent for the government and his unit was ambushed. Or something like that."

"I'm so sorry, Mackenzie." Adeline said. "Do you still remember your dad?"

"It gets harder. My mom doesn't really like talking about it. I just remember he was gone— a lot. He did send lots of gifts to me and mom, but he never seemed to be home. And then, one day, he just never returned."

Adeline could feel her emotions rising to the surface. She felt terrible for her new friend. The loss of a parent seemed to have bonded the two girls for life. They were instant kindred spirits. "Anyways." Mackenzie blinked quickly. "We're here!" They approached a two story craftsman style house with a small porch overlooking the street. The girls walked up the paver brick path and up the steps of the front porch.

"I love your porch swing! It's so cute." Adeline said. She sat down. "My dad's the same way— he has a weird thing for porch swings too."

"Must be a thing with their generation." Mackenzie said. "Mom and I have great conversations on this swing."

"Yeah." Adeline said, following Mackenzie into the house. "Sounds like our parents would get along pretty well."

"Mom? Mo-om?" Mackenzie called out. They started to walk into the living room.

"In the kitchen!" A voice called out. The girls entered the kitchen. Mackenzie's mom was in the pantry as her back was towards them.

"Hey, Mom, this is Adeline." Mackenzie gestured towards Adeline. Her mom turned around and quickly smiled. "Hi, Adeline."

"Hi, Mrs. Marek." Adeline extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, you can just call me Shane." She said.

* * *

 **NOTE** : As you can tell, this story is set in a complete alternate universe. But don't worry... #trustthetiming right? So... what if Shane actually left after From Paris With Love? What if Holly and Oliver agreed to try to make their marriage work one more time during their "final" dinner together? What would have happened then? Since this is an alternate universe, Oliver wouldn't know Steve's last name and Shane would not have met Joe O'Toole. The rest of the story will unfold... and don't worry... we'll still have #ShOliver at the end. Also... anyone else like the Parent Trap? Because Adeline and Mackenzie LOVE the Parent Trap. ;) More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shane turned around to see who Mackenzie's new friend was, she was taken back for a brief second. The girl looked terribly familiar. She had deep auburn hair and fair skin and was quite striking. She was also classically dressed, like a J. Crew advertisement, wearing navy chino pants, a plaid button up shirt and a khaki colored cardigan which was complete opposite of her daughter who was wearing black skinny jeans and a Taylor Swift concert t-shirt. But those eyes. It was as though Shane had seen those eyes before. But Shane couldn't quite place it.

She shook Adeline's hand and handed both girls a glass cup. Shane smiled at them. "Make yourself at home. Hopefully Mackenzie's not getting you into trouble already." Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"Am I EVER trouble?"

"You're just like me." Shane said without skipping a beat.

Mackenzie smirked. "True story."

Shane poured them a glass of juice. "So— Adeline, where are you from?"

"We just moved from—"

Shane's phone started vibrating. She glanced at it and this time she rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I need to take this call." She excused herself and disappeared into the office.

"And that's my mom." Mackenzie said.

"I like her. She seems super cool." Adeline said.

"She's all right, I guess." Mackenzie said taking a bite of her apple. "That call must have been work."

"Where does she work?"

"For the government. In intelligence or something."

A lightbulb went off. "That's where you get it!" Adeline exclaimed. "The whole computer hacking thing."

Mackenzie shrugged and laughed. "Chip off the old block." She slipped off the bar stool. "Come on to my room. We can do our homework up there."

* * *

By the time Adeline got home, it was dinner time. Her dad smiled at her and was sitting on their porch swing. He handed her a glass of lemonade and gestured for her to sit down. Adeline smiled and sat down next to him, grateful to accept the glass of lemonade.

"I'm surprised you let me go over to Mackenzie's."

"Well, I have to learn to trust you." Oliver said. He gave her a side look. "Don't abuse that."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, she lives right around the corner. About six houses away."

"That does make me feel better. And I have learned the usefulness of this confounded thing." Oliver waved his iPhone. "I only got this because of you." He grumbled. Adeline had begged her dad for a cell phone and he refused for the longest time. But with them moving across the country, Norman and Rita, specifically Rita, convinced Oliver to buy Adeline a cell phone as a means of keeping in touch. She had pretty much become Adeline's surrogate mother and told Oliver that sometimes teenage girls just need a woman to talk to and that dads aren't the same. Oliver argued with them, as a letter would do just fine. But Rita was impossible to say no too and he finally lost that battle.

"You'll like it better when you learn how to FaceTime Aunt Rita and Uncle Norman." Adeline grinned.

"I suppose that may be true. Tell me about school. And your new friend? Mackenzie, is it?"

Adeline talked until the pizza delivery guy showed up twenty minutes later. They walked into the kitchen and took out some paper plates. Oliver said grace for the meal and they started eating.

"I'm surprised you ordered pizza."

"I couldn't find a thing with all of these boxes. You'll have to give me a list of your favorite take-out restaurants until we get this disaster cleaned up."

"Don't worry about it, Dad. We'll survive." Adeline took another bite of pizza.

Oliver looked at his daughter. Adeline seemed to have grown up over night. He had been so worried about her transition from Denver to DC as he knew he was asking a lot of her. But she was taking it like a champ. In fact, she was taking it a lot better than he was taking it. Oliver had been promoted from the Dead Letter Office in Denver to the Vice President of Postal Operations, Dead Letter Division and was now in charge of all of the Dead Letters in the postal system. It was already quite a change from his small little office in Denver. When Oliver was first approached about this promotion, he told them a flat out no. They kept asking and he kept saying no and this went on for a year. But, then something was pulling at his heart to move East. He didn't know why, but all he could think of was that God had them there for a reason. And Oliver told his superiors that he would do the job for at least a year. They may end up moving back to Denver after all. But whatever it was, Oliver knew... just trust the timing.

* * *

"So, your friend Addie seems like a very sweet girl." Shane said, as she and Mackenzie were cleaning up the kitchen from dinner.

"She is. Don't worry. She seems like a goody-two-shoes kind of girl."

"Kenz." Shane raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mean that negatively! I just mean, don't worry. She's not like me." Mackenzie said. She wasn't a bad kid... she just got into mischief from time to time. And that mischief always seemed to stem from an overwhelming curiosity.

"So where's Addie from?"

"Denver."

"Denver?"

"Yeah..." Mackenzie stopped wiping the table. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing." Shane said not looking up. "I used to live in Denver."

"Really? You never told me that!"

"I didn't live there that long. Just about a year or so. So, what's Addie's last name?"

"Mom! Don't go Insta-stalking my friends. I promise, she's not a crazy person. And besides, she told me all her socials are locked down, so you won't be able to find her anyways."

"I don't "Insta-stalk" your friends!" Shane retorted.

"Really? You knew all about my run in with Ryan Jacobs before I got home."

"Okay. Okay. I don't snoop on your friends— anymore. But you know that if I have any reason to check up on you, I can."

"I know. I don't care if you check my stuff. Just don't be weird about it." Mackenzie yawned. "I'm going to head to bed. Night, Mom."

"Good Night, Kenzie."

Shane watched her walk up the stairs. She pulled out her phone and opened her Instagram. Shane didn't have many posts, but she went to Mackenzie's profile and checked her latest Insta-story. It was just a silly "boomerang" of them toasting their glasses. Addie seemed to be a very nice girl. A good influence on her daughter. But she just looked so familiar! Shane squinted and watched the Insta-story again. Even Adeline's prim and proper mannerisms were all too familiar.

"Maybe just one of those actresses on Hallmark." Shane mumbled. She sat on the couch and pulled out her iPad to read, but couldn't concentrate. She hadn't thought about the year she lived in Denver in a really long time. That was over fifteen years ago. And so much had changed. RIta and Norman were probably married with a van full of children. Shane smiled to herself. She wished she had kept up with them. But it was just too hard. Because... they were too close to... him. The man who challenged her, danced with her, and broke her heart unknowingly. And seeing him kiss her...his prodigal wife... Shane knew she couldn't stay. Shane shuddered at the thought.

Shane knew she did what was right. She couldn't stay in Denver because watching him with his restored relationship with his wife would be too hard. She never knew how he truly felt about her and Shane was fine with that. In fact, she was thankful Oliver never exposed any of his feelings, if he had any. They had an undeniable chemistry, even though on the surface they were so polar opposite one another. She never expected to hear from him. If he did stay with his wife, he would be a gentleman and abstain from any questionable appearances. If anything, maybe Shane was brought to the Denver Dead Letter Office to restore his faith and to help him gain the courage to contact her. At least, that's what Shane told herself. She couldn't bring herself to find out what happened to them. Shane sighed. She did her due diligence. It was better that she end up back in DC and that's what she had finally convinced herself.

Life in DC wasn't always easy either. Six months after returning to DC, she and Steve Marek got married. It was probably one of the most reckless, spontaneous things she had ever done. But when Shane returned to DC, Steve promised her that he would do everything he could to make her happy. He didn't want to lose her again. And Shane gave him another chance. Maybe it was to push away the pain from her year in Denver. Maybe it was because she wanted someone to love her and fill that void she had in her heart. But whatever it was, Shane and Steve got married.

They had their moments of happiness, but she never truly felt in tune with Steve. He was rarely home which was the cause of a lot of their frustrations and arguments. Deployments happened quickly and Shane never seemed to know when another deployment would strike again. With his job, Steve had no communication to the outside world. In fact, when Mackenzie was born, Steve missed the birth by 12 hours. Shane had argued with Steve's officials trying to convince them to release him from his duties. Their reunion wasn't a happy one. Steve promised to make it up to Shane. He used up a lot of his personal leave and spent the next two months at home, helping Shane with baby Mackenzie. Anything Shane needed, he did. But at the end of the eight weeks, duty called again and Steve was off for another three months. This was their relationship and that was her reality.

As much as he promised that he would work on it, Steve just couldn't balance work and family. He wasn't a bad husband or even a bad father. He just held a strong sense of duty to his country and would sacrifice at any cost. And then one day, he was deployed to some undisclosed location... and never returned. The whole unit was lost. Steve died a hero. From the records she received, he attempted to thwart the enemy and warned as many as he could, but his unit wasn't so lucky.

Mackenzie really didn't remember her father, which saddened Shane. All MacKenzie remembered were the extravagant gifts she received on Christmas and on her birthday. When Steve died, Mackenzie didn't cry. She barely knew her father. She was almost five and had hardly spent any time with him. Steve had missed her last birthday and the last Christmas which were some of Mackenzie's earliest memories. It didn't bother Mackenzie as much as it bothered Shane. It was also something they didn't talk about because it did still hurt.

Shane swore off dating. She had a young daughter and promised that she would concentrate on raising her to be a strong, confident woman. She was both parents now and she knew that Mackenzie needed her more than ever. So, Shane didn't date. Becky tried to set her up a few years ago, but Shane refused. She couldn't that to herself again. The walls around her heart were so high. It would take a miracle for someone to knock those walls down.

* * *

Note: THANK YOU for all your comments! We've only scratched the surface of what happened after Holly returned... more will unfold soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Another week of school flew by and Adeline and Mackenzie had become the best of friends, despite their differences. Mackenzie played in the band and Adeline played piano. Mackenzie played soccer and tennis and Adeline took gymnastics and dance. Mackenzie liked STEM, but Adeline enjoyed English and history. However, they both enjoyed baking, shopping, running, romantic comedies and Taylor Swift. And unknowingly, they both had a growing curiosity about the truth about their departed parent. And speaking of parents, neither Adeline's father nor Mackenzie's mother had run into each other as both had suddenly become busy at work.

* * *

"Adeline? I have a few errands to run this morning. I will return at noon." Oliver poked his head in the living room one Saturday morning. Adeline popped up from behind the stack of boxes.

"Sounds good. I'm just organizing our things. Is it okay if Mackenzie comes over and helps me with this stuff?"

"I suppose." Oliver said. "If her parents say it's all right."

Adeline sent a text to Mackenzie and a moment later, Mackenzie texted her back. "Her Mom says it's fine. She said that she'll be home catching up on chores so if an emergency happens she's around the corner."

Oliver looked bewildered. "You received all of that? At a moment's notice?" He shook his head as Adeline showed him the text. "I'll never understand these things." He waved before heading out the door. As he walked outside, a petite blonde girl rode her bike up to the house. She leaned her bike against the fence.

"Oh, hello, Mr. O'Toole." MacKenzie said with a wave. "I'm Mackenzie. Addie's friend."

"Oh!" Oliver said. He was surprised by Mackenzie's presence. "Yes, yes. Hello. Thank you for keeping Adeline company." He nodded.

"No prob!"

Oliver watched the young girl bounce up the steps. She turned. "I like your porch swing. My mom has one just like it." And with that she spun around again and walked into the house.

Oliver stood there for a moment stunned. He could have sworn he saw a mini...dare he say her name aloud... run past him. He sat in his SUV.

Why was he thinking about her? Just because he saw a young blonde version of...her...walk by? It had to be a pure coincidence. Maybe a distant cousin. A verrrrrry distant cousin. "It was a pure coincidence." Oliver thought again. 'Luck' was the religion of the lazy, sure. But coincidences are different, right?

Regardless, she was probably happy living her life somewhere. Somewhere that wasn't Denver and somewhere that was more than likely not Washington DC. Oliver would be lying if he said that he never thought of her. He did. More often than he'd like to admit.

* * *

Adeline and Mackenzie sorted through all of the boxes. It gave Adeline a thrill to organize everything a put them in their proper places. Mackenzie, not so much, but it beat helping her mom with chores at home. When they finished the kitchen, which only took them half an hour or so, they headed to their library. This was Adeline's favorite part of the house. The original owners had installed buit-in-bookcases and Oliver and Adeline had argued on how to arrange this library. Adeline insisted on organizing the books stylistically, while Oliver insisted on the Dewey Decimal system for ease of finding books. Adeline won. As she put the books on the shelves, an envelope fell out of one of the books she was holding.

"What is this?" Adeline knelt down and picked it up. The name was illegible on the envelope and Adeline could barely make it out. Mackenzie peered over her shoulder.

"Open it!" Mackenzie said eagerly.

"It's a federal offense to open someone else's mail." Adeline started to put the letter back in the book.

"Aw come on! Aren't you curious? It looks old. It doesn't matter." MacKenzie grabbed it from Adeline's hand. "Hm... it looks like it's gotten water on it. I can't read the name of who it's supposed to go to. And there's no mailing address."

"My dad works for the Post Office. He'd kill me if I broke a federal law. Come on! It's probably not important." Adeline started to grab it back. But MacKenzie quickly held it back.

"Nah uh. Aren't you curious?" Mackenzie asked.

"No." Adeline was adamant, her arms crossed.

"Well, I am. This letter looks like it had gotten wet. Maybe something spilled?" MacKenzie inspected the envelope.

Curiosity got the better of Adeline. "Fine." MacKenzie handed her the letter and Adeline pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read. The date was hard to make out, but Adeline assumed the letter had to be maybe ten years old. Maybe older.

"Dear Ms." Adeline squinted. She couldn't make out the last name as the ink had smudged. "McIntyre?" Adeline started to read.

"I have tried to write this letter now for many days. I don't know where to begin. I suppose I should start the night you left. The truth is, Holly never gave me a straight answer that night. She wanted to give it another week. And as a gentleman and her husband, I wanted to respect her decision. I am expecting her to sign the divorce papers as she had been gone for two years. One does not just show up after two years of being in..." Adeline squinted again at the letter. "Absence and re..." MacKenzie peered over her shoulder.

"I think it says "absentia and resume a something'... marriage maybe? 'as...um...though nothing'..." MacKenzie scratched her head.

"Happened." Adeline finished. She continued.

"And I assume that I cannot compete with Paris. Holly and I were never meant to be married in the first place and I do believe we both know that. I just want Holly to be happy and I want her to feel free to be the best person she can be. Even if that means without me. After my evening with—" Adeline paused, trying to decipher the rest of the letter as most of it had smudged. She handed the letter to Mackenzie to continue.

"Holly, I stopped at the 'dlo'—" MacKenzie looked at Adeline. "What's a 'dlo'?"

Adeline looked at the letter. "Oh—D-L-O— that's the 'Dead Letter Office.'"

"Huh?" Mackenzie was confused.

"I'll explain later. Keep going."

Mackenzie lifted the letter back up to read it. "This is kind of hard to read."

"I can read my dad's handwriting." Adeline continued to read. "And found Rita and Norman terribly upset. They gave me your note. And I noticed that a very specific letter opener had disappeared... something..." Adeline said as she noted the illegible paragraph as it had been water logged. "I still don't understand— why did you leave, Sha—" Adeline looked at MacKenzie. "Does that say 'Shane'?"

"I think it says 'Shann'? The smudged cursive is hard to read.

"Who's Shann?" Adeline wondered out loud.

"Maybe Shannon?" Mackenzie suggested.

"Shannon... Aunt Rita never talked about a 'Shannon.'" Adeline mused before she kept reading. "I can't sleep at night. Rita and Norman are starting to worry as I've not been myself...or so they say. Truth be told, I can't eat. My head aches. My heart hurts. I wish you didn't leave the way you did."

Adeline and Mackenzie looked at each other. Adeline's hands were trembling. Mackenzie noticed that Adeline looked as if she were about to cry.

"We don't have to finish." Mackenzie said quickly. She looked down. "I'm sorry I made you open it."

"I just never knew this about my mom. Or my dad." Adeline sighed. "First my mom, then Shannon."

The girls were silent. Then, Adeline decided to keep reading.

"You have taught me much in the year I've known you. Despite how different we may be, despite the arguments that have ensued, despite your calling me a "human antique," despite it all, I feel lost. Lost without you." Adeline's voice dropped to a whisper. She handed the letter to Mackenzie.

"I've had very few friends in life and I'm realizing now that your friendship was one in a million. My biggest regret— I regret that I didn't show my appreciation to you sooner. I don't know what to do. I know you may read this and may think this is very unlike me. I would acknowledge that as my thoughts are all over the place and my words are lacking as of now. But please know. I care. I always have. And probably always will. Yours, Oliver O'Toole."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the support and comments! I appreciate it so much! Here is a longer chapter to make up for yesterday's short one! :)**

* * *

Mackenzie bit her lip as she handed the letter back to Adeline. Adeline read the letter again, but silently this time. She never knew her mom had left once before she was born. And her dad had obvious feelings for another woman. It may not have been obvious for others, but Adeline knew her dad. She could read between the lines. This 'Shannon' wasn't just any friend. Adeline shook her head. She read the letter a third time. "Mom must have left for two years and then while she was gone, Dad met someone, but then Mom returned. That's the only thing I can figure." She mused trying to make sense of it all.

"You didn't know?" Mackenzie asked slowly. Adeline shook her head.

"My Dad doesn't like to talk about my mom. I never knew she left before." Adeline looked up, her eyes starting to well up. "I don't know why either. My dad is amazing. He can be a bit overprotective, but he is the kindest person I know."

"Maybe your mom just had things to work through." MacKenzie tried. She instinctively hugged her friend.

"Maybe." Adeline sighed. She took a deep breath. But then another thought occurred. "Who is Shannon?"

Before they could say anything else, they heard the garage door open.

"It's my dad!" Adeline exclaimed. She took the letter and stuffed it into one of the drawers. They quickly started moving boxes around and Mackenzie opened the next box.

"We can those books and things on the top shelf." Adeline said.

"Here, I'll climb up." Mackenzie said as she hoisted herself onto the shelf. Adeline handed her a few books.

"Tolstoy, Hemingway, Hawthorne," MacKenzie said as she placed the books on the top shelf. "Interesting collection."

"Ahem."

Mackenzie and Adeline looked up startled. Oliver stood at the doorway.

"Ms. Marek, I believe a ladder would have been a safer alternative than climbing on the bookcase, hm?" He walked over to her and held his hand out. Mackenzie sighed, looked at Adeline, then looked at Oliver before taking his hand and jumping off the bookcase.

"So, Dad, what do you think?" Adeline asked gesturing to the left side of the bookcase.

"Historical novels, historical memoirs, biographies—" Oliver said. "Oh and I see you've unpacked the globe."

"I thought it would look good there. I've also put our books of adventures next to it." Adeline pulled off of one of the canvas bound books the shelf. "My Dad and I usually take a trip every summer and we do our best to document every trip." She explained to Mackenzie.

Oliver turned. "It looks wonderful, Adeline." Adeline smiled at the compliment. "Mackenzie, will you be joining us for lunch?" Oliver asked

"Actually, I think my mom is expecting me home for lunch. She's texted me three times now." Mackenzie glanced up from her cell phone. "I better go before she sends a search party.

"I'll walk you out." Adeline said.

"Thank you for having me over, Mr. O'Toole." Mackenzie said. The girls walked outside and out of earshot.

"We need to figure out who Shannon is." Mackenzie said quietly. Adeline nodded.

"You have to promise me— you won't do any snooping until tomorrow. Can I come over after church?" Adeline asked.

"Yeah! Hey, you should come to our church. We go to Cross Pointe."

"Maybe next week. My dad was set on trying out Heritage."

"Cool." MacKenzie hopped on her bike.

"Hey, Kenzie."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... um, do you think I should ask my dad about my mom?"

Mackenzie nodded. "I would. Like I said, maybe your dad is waiting for you to come to him. And it may help answer some... questions."

"Can I be honest?" Adeline crossed her arms. Mackenzie hopped off her bike. "I'm scared of the truth."

"The truth about Shannon?"

"No. About my mom." Adeline said. She couldn't look at Mackenzie. "What if I'm the reason she left the second time?"

The were silent for a moment. "I can't give you wise, sage advice." Mackenzie said. "That's my mom. Most of the time. But there's something she's told me from the time I was little. 'The truth will set you free.'" Mackenzie hugged Adeline. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"I'm glad you're my friend, Kenz."

"Me too."

* * *

Oliver noticed that Adeline was unusually quiet as she ate her lunch. She looked pensive. Or rather, perplexed.

"Everything all right?"

Addie didn't seem to hear him.

"Earth to Adeline..."

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Adeline seemed to snap out of the trance she was in. "What am I thinking about?" She repeated. Oliver looked at her quizzically.

"You just seem a bit... distracted."

"Oh."

They were silent again for a moment. Oliver could tell that something was bothering her. He was about to open his mouth, but then she said it.

"What happened to my mother?"

The question felt like a bomb going off. He had avoided this question for fifteen years. And not because he wanted to hide the truth. Oliver was extremely protective of his daughter and she just didn't seem old enough to have that talk. But now, he had to give an answer.

"I've told you what happened." Oliver tried saying.

"But I want to know," Adeline gulped. "The whole story."

"The whole story?" This time he repeated her.

Adeline nodded. "Why did she really leave?"

This time Oliver paused. Contemplating. Then he turned and looked at her. "There's a nice park across the street from my office. Perhaps we could take a leisurely stroll after lunch?"

"That sounds great."

Oliver and Adeline talked about school and then about what sights they wanted to see in DC. Adeline watched her dad. He seemed a bit sad. And it was probably due to her asking the question about her mom.

* * *

They had been waking for at least a mile. Both being introverts, neither said anything and was just enjoying each other's company. Both were nervous for different reasons. For Adeline, she knew she had just ripped off a giant bandaid and she was nervous about the truth. For Oliver, he didn't know how Adeline would react. He loved Adeline with all of his heart and he worked so hard to not just be a good father, but be the best father he could possibly be. What he had to share may ruin their relationship. And he was afraid of how Adeline may react. They found a park bench overlooking the Capitol. Oliver gestured for her to sit and they sat down.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Adeline. First, I, um, I want you to know that I've never brought this up for fear of hurting you. I knew that, um, when the time was right, you would ask. I just—never thought— the time would come so quickly." He looked down and took a deep breath. His emotions were starting to come to the surface. "I don't know where to begin."

"How about at the beginning?" Adeline said softly. "You know— I will always love you, Dad. You're the one who—stayed."

Oliver cleared his throat again. "It was winter— actually there was a blizzard and I had gotten caught in the storm. Your mother had too. I realized that her car was on the brink of..."

Adeline's eyes grew wide as Oliver continued. He had saved her mother in a snowstorm. Of all things. She just figured they met at work or something. Adeline continued to listen. Her parents were married shortly after meeting at the courthouse. And it sounded as though her mother was never satisfied.

Oliver's eyes were misty as he continued. "Our marriage was dissolving and I was naive to it. We were on two separate pages. Two different books even. I should have seen it coming." He looked at Adeline. "I wasn't a perfect husband. And your mom wasn't a horrible wife. We were just...human." He emphasized human. "Your mom... was a dreamer. She had big dreams. And she did not want to be grounded. She pushed me out of my comfort zone and I thought that was a good thing. But in the end..." Oliver cleared his throat again. "This happened before you were born. We were touring the postal museum. And she left."

"She left?" Adeline said it more as a statement, than a question.

Oliver continued. "I waited for her, and when she didn't return, I went back to the hotel. And as I was about to call the police, I realized that I had a message from, which was from her. She had left me and had gone to Paris."

"Paris!" Adeline squeaked.

"She was gone for two years—"

"Two years! Dad! Didn't you try to chase after her?" Adeline asked, shock and confusion in her tone. It was one thing reading it in the letter, but it was another thing to actually hear her dad confirm that fact.

"No. But there are some days I wish I had."

"Oh." Adeline sat back.

"It was a very difficult time in my life. But I had good friends who helped me through that time."

"Uncle Norman and Auntie Rita."

"Yes." Oliver purposefully did not include the fourth musketeer in the group. She didn't need to know. "A coworker, one you don't know as she had resigned shortly after, encouraged me to mail Holly a letter. And a few months later, Holly returned."

Oliver sat back and sighed. In some ways this conversation was harder and easier than he had anticipated.

"We were ready to go our separate ways, but then, she convinced me to try again. Let's try it again. And if it's not meant to be then we would say our goodbyes. But, then..." Oliver paused. "Ten months later, you arrived."

"Wow." Adeline said, stunned at that realization and her dad's candidness. "But why did you agree to stay married to her?"

This time her dad paused. Oliver looked at Adeline then looked out in the distance. He sighed.

"I don't know. Because I believe that marriage is sacred. And I believe in second chances." Oliver said. "When I said my vows, I meant it. For better or worse."

"But Mom didn't."

Oliver was silent. But they both knew the answer. Oliver started to speak again.

"When you were about six months old, your mother left again. Postpartum depression took a huge toll on her and our relationship. She said that she could no longer handle it. She left a note that time."

"Do you still have it?"

"I do."

Adeline paused. "I don't want to read it." Her voice trembled. "So she left because of me?"

Oliver turned, shocked. "Adeline, no. She did not leave because of you! That is most definitely not the case. At all."

"Then why?"

"Sweetheart." Oliver swallowed hard and looked his daughter straight in the eye. "Your mother did not leave because of you. She just... she didn't know how to be a wife and she didn't know how to be a mother." Oliver rubbed his forehead. "And I tried, Adeline. I tried to convince her to come back. I promised her I would get her the help she needed. If I had to, I would take a leave of absence from work to care for you and her. But I think your mother was scared." Oliver chose his words carefully as his intentions were not to mar the mother of his child. "She was scared of the responsibility that came with being a wife and parent. That is why she left."

"Did she not know? I could have used a mother in my life." Adeline said, her tone turning bitter.

"Oh, Addie." Oliver held her. He rarely ever called her by her nickname. "I very much wish it could have worked out between your mother and I. I wish at least she had stayed in your life. For you. Not for my sake."

Adeline cried. All of the emotions she had bottled up inside her had spilled over. She was heartbroken not just for herself but for her father. How could her mother be so...selfish. How could she leave her only child and never contact her? How could she just not care at all? Adeline wanted to ask those questions but knew that the only one who could answer them was the former Holly O'Toole. So Adeline was left with the only question she could ask.

"Why is it so easy to be so...angry... at someone you don't even know?"

"I want you to promise me something." Oliver drew in a breath. "I want you to promise me that you'll forgive your mother."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing. Is impossible with God."

"You don't understand."

"I do. In fact, all too well." Oliver said as he continued his story. "My mother left me when I was a child. It was just me and your Pops."

"I thought she— died?"

"She did. But when I was in my early twenties. Long before you were born. I just never told you about her."

"But you and Pops were always cool, right?"

"No. Not until you came along." Oliver smiled. "I was so angry with him for so long. I thought he had kept my mother from me, when in fact, he was protecting me from the truth."

Adeline had more questions to ask about her favorite grandfather but knew that would have to wait for another time.

"Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Have you forgiven my mother?"

"I have. It has taken me a very long time to. But I had to work through my anger with your mother. And that door has closed and I assure you that I have moved on." Oliver paused. "But despite that very stormy season, God gave me a rainbow. And that was you, Adeline Grace. I will always be grateful that God blesses me to be your father."

"And you're the very best dad there is." Adeline hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Oliver was relieved that Adeline didn't take her anger out on him and that they finally had the talk. He knew she'd have more questions and that they may have to work through those emotions together. He did wish that he could have met someone to take place as Adeline's mother while she was growing up, but no one was good enough. And no one was—

"Dad?" Adeline interrupted Oliver's thoughts once more.

"Hm?"

"Were you ever in love? After mom, I mean."

Oliver paused, taken back by Adeline's bold question. He thought a moment before saying, "No." It wasn't exactly a lie...

Adeline noticed that something in his voice changed. "But you could have been?" Adeline pressed. Her dad smirked and looked into the distance, his countenance changing. As though the question sparked a fond memory.

"Perhaps. I could have been."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hey #POstables! First, thank you all for your sweet comments! You are the best! Second, a few have mentioned "wouldn't Oliver recognize Mackenzie's last name "Marek"? Oliver didn't meet Steve until The Impossible Dream and I don't think Shane ever mentioned Steve's full name until that movie. Since this story picks up after From Paris With Love, Oliver would have never known Steve other than Shane's passing comment about him. :)**

—-

"WOW." Mackenzie said again. It was Sunday afternoon and Adeline had finished telling Mackenzie about her mom and dad's story. At least, the parts that mattered. "That's—wow." MacKenzie shook her head.

"Right?! It's crazy!" Adeline said. "But the craziest thing— I'm pretty sure my Dad was once in love."

"With Shannon, right?"

Adeline nodded as she made herself comfortable sitting on Mackenzie's window seat that overlooked the street. "I wonder what happened to her." Adeline mused, tapping her fingers on her chin. "No one has ever mentioned her."

"Okay, what was her last name?" MacKenzie grabbed her iPad off of the nightstand.

"McIntrye."

Mackenzie started typing on her iPad.

"Shannon McIntyre. Denver. Addie, this is going to be looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Maybe try 'Shannon McIntyre Post Office Denver.'"

Mackenzie searched the internet for the mysterious Shannon McIntyre to no avail.

"Are you sure it's Shannon McIntyre?"

"Yeah! I have the letter here." MacKenzie reached in her backpack to grab her planner. "Dang it. I think I left my planner on my desk."

"You wanna go grab it?" MacKenzie stood and they walked downstairs. As they trekked though the living room and into the foyer something caught Adeline's eye. She stopped and stood in front of the double French doors leading to Shane's office. Sitting on her desk was an all too familiar silver cup.

"What's that?" Adeline asked noting the silver cup.

"I dunno. Some award my mom got a long time ago."

Adeline stared at it intently for a moment then gasped. "Mackenzie!"

"What?"

"Oh my goodness." Adeline whipped around. "We have to go. Now." She whispered.

"I don't under—"

"Come on!" Adeline grabbed Mackenzie's arm excitedly.

"Are you crazy?!" MacKenzie asked bewildered.

"Sh! Don't let your mom hear us! I—" Adeline caught her breath. "I have to show you something." She pulled out her cell phone and thumbed through some photos. "Here. Look."

"Okay, you and your dad in an antiquey looking office. I don't get it." Mackenzie said quietly.

Adeline sighed and rolled her eyes. She zoomed up further on the photo to the area behind Oliver's desk. "Look. It's the Dark of Night awards. There are three silver cups."

"My Mom doesn't have the same cup. I mean, come on." MacKenzie looked at the cup through the French doors and back at the phone. "It's similar, but I'm sure companies just get them all in bulk from the same company. Like Amazon or Prizes dot com."

"It's the same cup." Adeline insisted. "The Dark of Night Award is the highest honor given to a postal employee—"

"My Mom wasn't a postal employee though—"

"But you told me she lived in Denver—"

"But—"

"What did your mom do in Denver?" Adeline challenged.

Mackenzie stopped. "I actually don't know." She said slowly. This time Mackenzie's eyes grew wide. She spun around and ran back up the steps and Adeline followed suit. Adeline followed MacKenzie into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Dark of Night Award" Mackenzie typed. "Oliver O'Toole. Shane Marek— wait—" Mackenzie looked up at Adeline. "She wouldn't have been Shane Marek— her maiden name—" MacKenzie gasped.

"Is?!" Adeline asked.

"It's McInerney!" Mackenzie exclaimed as she quickly corrected herself. She pressed 'Search.'

"Oh. My. Goodness." Adeline said. There it was staring at them in the face. There were dozens of images and articles. "That's Uncle Norman, Auntie Rita, my dad—"

"And my mom?!" Mackenzie said in disbelief. "Mom worked at the Post Office?"

"Not just the Post Office. The Dead Letter Office." Adeline said proudly. "It's the most fascinating place."

"I'm sure—" Mackenzie said, her head still wrapping around the fact that her mother was in the photos and articles in front of her. "They saved a girl's life."

"I did hear about that once," Adeline said. "They never wanted to talk about it, but I thought they were just being humble." Adeline starred at Mackenzie's iPad, skimming the article in front of her. "Now, I wonder if they were hurt when your mom left."

Mackenzie was silent. "If my mom left after your mom returned—"

"And my dad wrote that letter to your mom thinking that my mom was planning on leaving him for good—"

"Then," Mackenzie looked at Adeline in shock. "Was my mom in love with your dad?"

"We need answers. And I know just who to get answers from." Adeline said picking her phone up. She texted someone and while they waited for the phone to ring, Adeline formulated a plan. "Just follow my lead. Act aloof."

Adeline's FaceTime started to ring.

"Blaise!" Adeline exclaimed. Blaise Dorman adjusted his screen as he waved quickly. Blaise was a year or so older than Adeline. Norman and Rita were his foster parents and eventually adopted him. He was the oldest of Norman and Rita's five children. He and Adeline were also inseparable as children and considered each other brother and sister.

"Hey, Addie! It is not the same without you here." Blaise said. "Reina cried for a week straight after you moved."

"Aw! I miss my baby girl." Addie frowned. She looked at Mackenzie. "Reina is my little buddy. Auntie Rita and Uncle Norman's youngest." She turned back to Blaise. "Blaise, this is Mackenzie."

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"We need your help."

"Okay, shoot."

"Have you ever heard your parents talk about a 'Shane McInerney'?" Adeline asked.

"Hm." Blaise thought. "No. No, why?"

"It's a long story. But she was their coworker a long time ago. Like right before my mom came back. And she just left. Can you see if you can find out why? But don't, and I mean DO NOT, tell them I asked." Adeline emphasized.

Blaise laughed. "Adds, you've asked me for some strange favors, but this one takes the cake. So what's the deal with—"

"Ooh! Is that Addie!"

Adeline could hear Rita running up to the counter.

"Addie! I have just missed you so— Oh!" Rita exclaimed as she furrowed her brow. She looked shocked and when she realized she couldn't recover, she just smiled. "Hi!"

Mackenzie waved awkwardly. Adeline looked between Mackenzie and the screen.

"Oh." Rita looked between both girls. "I'm so sorry. Your friend looks just like Sha— someone I used to know." Rita laughed nervously. "But, wow, you can pass for her." She adjusted her glasses. Adeline hid a giggle at this very awkward interaction.

"Rita, who are you— Oh, hi, Addie!" Norman said with a wave. He looked at Mackenzie and smiled. "Rita, doesn't she look like Shane?"

Rita nudged him.

"Well, there's our answer." MacKenzie mumbled to Adeline who nudged her back.

"Who's Shane?" Adeline asked innocently.

"Yeah... who is Shane?" Blaise asked, now completely confused.

"A friend—" Rita started as Norman said,

"A coworker—"

"A friend who was our coworker." Rita corrected. She glanced at Norman.

"Oh. So, was she a close friend?" Adeline asked.

"Yes—"

"Well—"

"Hm." Rita furrowed her brow. She looked at Norman again. Norman studied Adeline and Mackenzie. Something was up. Adeline was unusually curious and was asking a lot of questions. Her friend looked just like Shane McInerney. Rita noticed that they looked like they were scheming. As a mom to three teenagers, she could see a scheme from a mile away.

Adeline watched Norman and Rita exchange some secret parent code with their eyes. Blaise still looked completely confused.

"Adeline." Norman finally looked at Adeline. He cocked his head and furrowed his brow.

"Yes, Uncle Norman?"

"What are you not telling us?"

Adeline bit her lip and looked at MacKenzie. "That maybe, just maybe, that Dad has no idea that Mackenzie is Shane's daughter?" She said in a rush.

"What!" Norman exclaimed as Rita gasped.

"You're Shane's daughter?!"

"Guilty," Mackenzie said. "Gee. No one has ever told me how much I looked like my mom."

"Really? Because you look—"

"She's kidding, Auntie Rita."

"How is your mom doing? Goodness, I haven't talked to her since—well, how is she?" Rita changed the topic again.

"She's doing good." Mackenzie said.

"Is Shane mar—er, and how about your dad?" Rita asked.

"He passed away when I was little." Mackenzie said.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that," Rita said sadly. Norman nodded sympathetically.

"Did you know him? My dad was Steve Marek."

"Stev—OHHH." Rita turned and looked at Norman. "Wow. This is—"

"Rita," Norman said calmly. Rita took a deep breath before sitting back down on the bar stool behind her. There were just so many questions she had, but the most important question, how did Oliver O'Toole's daughter befriend Shane McInnerney's daughter?!

"Adeline." Norman said again as he looked back at Adeline. "I am a bit confused. How did this all come about?"

"It's a long story. But Mackenzie and I met at school, then we found this letter in one of dad's books and—"

"What letter?" Rita asked.

"The one he wrote to Shane when my mother returned."

"He NEVER mailed it!" Rita exclaimed. "That Oliver!"

"What letter?" Norman asked confused.

"The one he was writing to Shane. Remember the night the old DLO sprung a leak right above Oliver's desk?"

"That explains why it's water logged." Mackenzie said.

"I told him to send it anyways." Rita huffed crossing her arms. "I should have done what Shane would have done—"

"Mail it for him?" Norman, Mackenzie and Adeline said simultaneously before laughing.

"Anyways, we found the letter and thought it said Shannon McIntyre. But then I saw the Dark of Night award on Shane's desk and then I started putting the pieces together—"

"And we want to know— were they ever in love? My mom and Mr. O'Toole?" Mackenzie cut straight to the point.

Norman and Rita looked at each other uneasily.

"It's not that simple." Rita started.

"Definitely not simple." Norman reiterated.

"But could they have been in love?" Adeline persisted. "That letter. I know my dad and he does not write that way. Ever."

"Had the timing been right and had there been other circumstances, they may have, possibly—" Norman shrugged.

"Oh, Norman." Rita giggled at his loss for words. "Girls, what he's trying to say is that, yes. If the timing was right, they could have worked out."

Mackenzie and Adeline squealed in delight like only two teenage girls would watching the male lead finally get the girl in a romantic comedy.

"Auntie Rita. You have to promise me you won't say ANYTHING to my dad."

"I promise."

"Uncle Norman?"

"I won't say anything, Addie."

"Promise? Because—"

"You're going to set them up, aren't you?" Rita interrupted.

"How'd you know?" Adeline asked.

"Never mind that. Just promise me one thing— make sure your dad dances with Shane." Rita said with a giggle.

"My dad? He can't dance." Adeline scoffed. Then she saw Norman and Rita's faces. Rita was biting her lip and Norman hid a smile. "My dad CAN dance?"

"Ballroom dance." Norman added.

"He took dancing lessons with Shane!" Rita burst. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What!" Mackenzie and Adeline exclaimed.

"Girls? What's all the shrieking up there?" Shane called from downstairs. Mackenzie scrambled off the bed and opened her door.

"Nothing!" Mackenzie called. "Just uh— watching a movie!" She shut her door quickly. "Shh! Mom is going to get suspicious!"

"Okay, okay. Is there anything else we need to know? Well, I guess, there is a lot we don't know."

"I don't know if we should tell you everything. That is for your parents to talk to you both about," Norman said carefully.

"But, let us know when they meet again." Rita added. "And Mackenzie, tell your mom that— that we miss her terribly. She was such a wonderful friend."

"I will."

"I have no idea what happened, but good talking, Addie." Blaise popped back on the screen. Norman patted his shoulder.

"Come on, Son. Mom and I will catch you up one of these days."

Blaise shrugged and gave the girls a wave before leaving with Norman. Rita said goodbye and the girls shut down the iPad.

"Now what?" Adeline asked. Mackenzie gave her a mischievous look.

"May Operation Mistletoe begin!"

"It's April." Adeline said confused.

"But we want them together by Christmas, right? What if your dad proposes by then? How perfect would that be?" Mackenzie sighed. Adeline smiled.

"That would be pretty perfect. Let's do it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Adeline and Mackenzie knew they had to work quickly. It was only a matter of time before Shane and Oliver would run into each other at the local market, coffee shop, or just in the neighborhood. By the end of the next week, all was a go for Operation Mistletoe.

* * *

"So, Dad." Adeline leaned against the counter.

"Adeline."

"Did you know about the walking trail in our subdivision? And did you know there's a gorgeous gazebo by the lake? I also heard the cherry blossoms are starting to bloom."

"Really? I had no idea." Oliver set his paper down and took a sip of his coffee. He turned to face Adeline.

"How about we go check it out? After dinner? Maybe watch the sunset?"

"That sounds wonderful, my dear daughter. It has been a busy week. I believe a nice long walk and fresh air would do us both some good."

"Perfect." Adeline smiled as she grabbed an apple. "Gotta go. Bye, Dad!"

"Do you want me to drive you to school?"

"No, I'm meeting Kenzie and we're walking again." She kissed Oliver on the cheek. "Don't worry, Dad. It's just 3 blocks. See you this afternoon." Adeline quickly walked out the door. She walked down the street and around the corner to Mackenzie's house. Mackenzie was waiting on the porch swing and as she saw Adeline, she bounded down the steps. They started walking to school.

"How'd it go?" Adeline asked.

"Mom was a little weirded out that I asked her to go on a walk. I told her that the school is doing a walkathon and I wanted to practice getting all of my steps in."

"You're officially crazy. And she's going to be even more suspicious."

"I had no idea how else to convince her to go to the gazebo. She's seen it a hundred times." Mackenzie smacked her head. "I should have told her that the cherry blossoms are starting to bloom. She loves fresh flowers, even though she has a black thumb."

"Well, casually mention it before you go. I found our box of Christmas lights, by the way." Adeline said.

"Perfect. I am so stoked for tonight. Let's go over the plan again..."

* * *

"Are you ready, Dad?" Adeline asked impatiently, as she paced in the foyer.

"My goodness, Adeline. Where's the rush?" Oliver appeared.

"You changed!" Adeline said noting his jeans and navy and white checkered button up shirt.

"I beg your pardon?" Oliver asked, slightly baffled.

"I mean, you changed out of your work clothes." Adeline said lamely. She mentally kicked herself. "I mean, I really liked your outfit from earlier."

"Uh," Oliver cleared his throat. "I didn't think that a tie was necessary for our leisurely walk. But, nonetheless, thank you, Adeline."

"But are you really wearing those sneakers?" Adeline frowned.

"What's wrong with my sneakers?"

"Nothing! I mean— how about these shoes?" Adeline grabbed a pair of Sperry's from the hall closet.

"Are those not boat shoes?"

"You can use them for walking. And maybe roll up your sleeves... because it's warm outside."

"Adeline."

"Yes, sir?"

The "yes sir" gave it away for Oliver. She only ever said "sir" when she was in trouble or was hiding something. He raised an eyebrow. Adeline cringed when she realized her fatal mistake.

"You, my dear, are up to something." Oliver started to pace around. "And may I guess that all the giggling I hear from you and your comrade, or shall I say, partner-in-crime, may have something to do with it, hm?" Oliver tapped his chin, still pacing. He paused and looked up at Adeline.

"You, um, feel the need to critique my outfit, when you in fact are dressed for a run." Oliver noticed her workout outfit and her bright pink Nike's. "My next question— why on earth would you care about my appearance?"

"I— I don't." Adeline said quickly. "I think you look rather dapper. And you always say that dressing up produces a confident attitude."

"Do I say that?"

"Something like that— at least it helps me on exam days."

"Hm." Oliver started pacing again. "Good try."

"I have a surprise!" Adeline blurted, causing Oliver to stop.

"You do, hm?"

Adeline nodded. It wasn't exactly a lie. "So, we better hurry. Auntie Rita helped me."

"She did, hm?" Oliver crossed his arms and looked at Adeline curiously. Adeline gulped, smiled nervously and nodded quickly. "And somehow this surprise involves talking a walk?"

"Yup. Come on, Dad." Adeline said. "No more questions. Let's go!"

* * *

"You were right. This was a good idea." Shane took a deep breath. The spring air felt so good. "And look! The cherry blossoms are in full bloom. How gorgeous." She walked down to the edge of the lake taking in the beauty of the serenity of the lake. The stress of the work day seemed to melt away as Shane stood at the waters edge.

Mackenzie craned her neck to see if she could see Adeline and Oliver. Shane didn't seem to notice Mackenzie's fidgeting. Mackenzie's phone buzzed. She glanced down and back up again. "Hey, Mom, Addie's on her way. We were going to go jogging down the rest of the trail."

"That's fine, Kenz." Shane waved at her. Mackenzie disappeared back on the trail, just in time to run right into Adeline and Oliver. She couldn't help but giggle which made Adeline also giggle. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two up to?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing." The two said quickly.

"Just walk that way and you'll see the gazebo."

"And the lake." Mackenzie added. She winked at Adeline.

"All right." Oliver looked at them quizzically. He sighed. "All right, I'll play along. What am I to expect?"

"A surprise! Come on, Dad. Before the sun sets. Go!" Adeline said. Oliver looked at both girls and shook his head before heading down the fork in the trail. Adeline and Mackenzie started running towards the second trail which led to a treehouse also overlooking the lake. At first, Adeline thought it would be best to respect their parents privacy, but Mackenzie convinced her otherwise as she said, "We didn't do all that work for nothing. We deserve to see the end result!" The girls climbed up into the lookout and waited.

* * *

Oliver headed down the path towards be gazebo. He tried to guess what this big surprise was, but Adeline kept her lips sealed. The only thing he could figure was that maybe Norman or his dad was waiting down at the gazebo. But then, why there? That would be very odd, Oliver reasoned. But then, a lightbulb went off.

"I'm being set up." Oliver said outloud. _That's the only sound reason why Adeline was so concerned about my appearance. Also, why else would those girls be giggling? But set up with whom? She doesn't know anyone here. But how did Rita get involved? Unless that was a coverup._

He continued walking until he reached the gazebo. He didn't see anyone in the gazebo overlooking the lake.

"Hm." Oliver said. He looked at the scenery around him. It was very beautiful. The lake glistened as the sunbeams started to lower into the early evening. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. And then he saw her.

"It can't be." He whispered to himself. He moved away from her line of sight. He knew. He knew her silhouette. Her body language. The way she stood. The way her blonde hair bounced ever so slightly. Oliver froze, his heart thumping out of his chest. It has been over fifteen years since he'd last seen her. He hadn't said her name out loud since she had left all those years ago. Oliver wanted to turn around and leave as he didn't know how to sort through all of his emotions. But something stopped him. He remembered a conversation he had with his father. It was around Adeline's second birthday and Oliver had been at a low point as he had been feeling the weight of being both mother and father to a toddler. He had voiced that he wished Adeline had a mother in her life. Joe O'Toole knew a bit about Shane from what Rita and Norman told him although he had never met her. Oliver never said her name, but Joe could tell she was on his mind. "Son, don't let opportunities pass you by. Second chances don't come often."

Oliver walked down the path leading to the lake. She stood there, unaware that anyone was approaching.

As he walked towards her, the memories started flooding, like water rushing from a dam.

Twenty steps.

 _Meeting_ _at_ _the_ _coffee_ _cart_.

Thirteen steps.

 _Being_ _locked_ _in_ _the_ _bank_ _vault_.

Two steps.

 _Their_ _first_ _dance_.

Oliver took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she said, still not turning around.

Oliver took one step forward as he stood right behind her. He leaned in, not too close, but close enough. "It is indeed, Ms. McInerney."


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for. #POstables

* * *

Shane's POV

Shane could hear footsteps approaching but she didn't care to turn around. It was probably a neighbor. Or Mackenzie returning. It had been a very stressful week at work and this was the perfect way to relieve the stress of the week. Shane closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Cleansing breaths were soothing to the soul. For a moment, she felt lost in her own little word.

The steps came closer. Shane still didn't turn around. But instead said, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Then she heard him.

"It is indeed...Ms. McInerney."

Shane drew in a quick breath. Startled. No one. NO ONE had called her 'Ms McInerney" in years. And no one. NO ONE said her name the way he did. Not the way it rolled off of his tongue. Not the way he said "McInerney." She could smell his cologne. The very same cologne he wore back then. Shane turned around slowly, scared she was dreaming. But she wasn't. He smiled at her kindly. And unexpected tears started brew as Shane's heart fluttered.

"Oliver."

* * *

Adeline & Mackenzie's POV

"Oh my goodness! It's your dad!" MacKenzie grabbed Adeline's arm and pointed. The treehouse extended over the cliff by the lake. They had a perfect view of the gazebo and the lake and they were far enough not to be heard as long as they whispered. But close enough to hear their parents conversation.

"He totally sees her." Adeline put her hand to her mouth. "Ok. He's heading down."

"Mom's still down there too. She looks like she's doing some meditation or something."

"That's good. Maybe she won't move then. Where did my dad go?" Adeline craned her neck to see if she could see him. They held their breath. Oliver still hadn't reappeared. "Oh, come on, Dad!"

"There he is!" Mackenzie pointed. They watched Oliver slowly walk towards Shane. "Oh my gosh. He is walking so slowly!"

"Shh! This is just SO romantic!" Adeline giggled again. They held their breath as Oliver now stood steps away from Shane.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" They heard Shane say. Adeline covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her squeals and Mackenzie bit her lip.

"It is indeed...Ms. McInerney." They heard Oliver say.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Mackenzie repeated as her mom turned around.

"I'm so nervous. What if this goes badly?" Adeline asked.

"It won't." Mackenzie said, promisingly. "Look at them." They sat back and watched.

* * *

"Oliver." Shane repeated again, absolutely shocked at his presence. She was frozen in place. Oliver smiled at her and Shane melted. Those twinkling eyes. That smirk. His extremely neat appearance. The way he held his hands behind his back, like a perfect gentleman. Shane wanted to just hug him so badly, but didn't know how he would feel about it. She was still shocked. "I—I—I don't know what to say." Shane stepped back to get a good look at Oliver. She reached out and touched his arm gently, as though she were afraid he would poof into thin air. Their eyes connected and their souls seemed to intertwine once again. No words needed to be exchanged as the walls around both of their hearts started crumbling. Tears of happiness sprung to Shane's eyes. There he was. Oliver O'Toole. He looked great—wonderful, in fact. It was as though time stood still and time had not separated the two.

"How are you, Shane?" Oliver asked, his voice quiet. A chortle escaped Shane's lips, as shivers ran down her spine at hearing him call her 'Shane.' She wiped the tears from her eyes. She realized his eyes were misty too, but Oliver was managing to hold in his emotions as only he could. There were so many things to say. But she didn't know where to start.

"I'm— I'm doing great." Shane laughed. Oliver smiled again. Hearing Shane laugh was music to his ears. "But I am very confused. What on earth are you doing here?" She cocked her head. This time Oliver laughed, causing Shane's heart to skip a beat.

"I was also confused, but I believe those two have something to do with it?" Oliver pointed to the treehouse and as he did, they noticed Mackenzie and Adeline scrambling to move out of their view.

"What?" Shane breathed. "Addie is YOUR daughter?" It finally made sense and she could see it. Addie's auburn hair was just like Holly's, but her eyes... were just like Oliver's.

"Indeed, Adeline is my pride and joy. And Mackenzie is your daughter, I take it? I should have guessed because she looks just like you."

"That's my mini-me. In more ways than one."

"I was beginning to see that." Oliver suppressed another chuckle.

"But did you know—" Shane started to say.

Oliver shook his head. "No, Ms.— uh—" Oliver realized that he didn't even know if it was appropriate to even call her 'Ms. McInerney.' He quickly searched his mind to recall if Mackenzie's father was even mentioned. A blush crept up his neck and Shane immediately understood.

"Oliver, Mackenzie's father passed away many years ago."

"Oh my goodness," Oliver said, shocked. "I didn't realize. My deepest condolences."

"Thank you," Shane said. She cleared her throat. No need to go into the details now. "You may call me whatever you'd like, Mr. O'Toole." She winked at him. Oliver grinned and looked down, trying not to blush. She still knew exactly how to make him weak at the knees. "Except 'Sheryl.'" Shane added quickly. "Just don't call me 'Sheryl.'"

Oliver laughed out loud. From a distance, Addie was startled. She couldn't remember the last time her dad laughed like that.

"Ah, yes, I will be sure not to call you, 'Sheryl.'" Oliver said.

"What about you, Oliver? How are you?" Shane asked, her voice lowering.

Oliver paused. "I am doing well. Um— you might be wondering what we are doing in DC. I've been promoted which required a move from Denver."

"What about Norman? And Rita?" Shane asked.

"Ah! They are doing wonderfully. They are both running the DLO and have hired an intern to help. And they have five children."

"I knew they'd have a rainbow of children."

"They are wonderful parents. And I am forever indebted to them. It was, uh, difficult to leave."

"I miss them terribly." Shane sighed.

"I am sure that they would be happy to hear from you. In fact—" Oliver wrestled his iPhone out of his pocket. Shane's eyes grew wide. "I have Rita's number programmed into my cellular device."

"Oliver O'Toole, I never thought I'd see the day that you would own and utilize a cell phone, much less a smartphone."

"Believe me— this was not my doing. I only bought one because of Adeline. Rita insisted I buy these cellular devices to keep in contact." Oliver leaned closer to Shane. "I hate to admit it, but, it has been rather beneficial. Especially with all of Adeline's activities and such."

"Do you text?" Shane asked, amused.

"I plead the fifth." Oliver held his hands up. Shane laughed. It felt so good to be with Oliver again.

"Oh, Oliver. I—" Shane stopped herself. Was it appropriate to say that she missed him terribly? "I'm glad we ran into each other— or that we were set up— I think, I'm not entirely sure—but—" Shane took a deep breath. "I'm glad our paths crossed again."

"As am I, Ms. McInerney." Oliver agreed. He cleared his throat. "We do have some catching up to do... perhaps out of earshot from our scheming daughters." Oliver coyly looked back at the treehouse. Mackenzie and Adeline ducked again. "Would you care to take a walk with me?"

"I would enjoy that. Very much." Shane said as they started to walk along the edge of the lake.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Mackenzie asked.

"I don't know. But they're walking. And talking. That's a good sign!" Adeline said. "But they're walking this way. Uh oh. They've spotted us."

"Quick!" Mackenzie pulled Adeline down to sit behind the wall.

"Girls!" They heard Oliver call out.

"Shoot." Mackenzie groaned. She and Adeline stood from their hiding place.

"Hi, Mom." Mackenzie waved.

"Hey, Dad." Adeline said a little too gleefully.

"You set me up." Oliver crossed his arms.

"You could call it that," Adeline said coyly.

"I have many questions." Shane scratched her head.

"But there's not much daylight left." MacKenzie interrupted. "You better finish your walk!"

"Bye!" Adeline waved. "Oh! Make sure you head back to the gazebo when you're done with your walk!"

"Why?" Shane asked. But Mackenzie and Adeline had disappeared from the treehouse. Shane and Oliver could heat the girls giggling as they ran off. "Oh my goodness." Shane shook her head. "I had wondered why Addie looked so familiar the first time I met her."

Oliver stuck his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk. "Ah, yes. She takes after her mother."

"Holly." Shane couldn't look at him as she said her name.

"Yes." Oliver said almost a bit curt. Shane stopped walking and looked at Oliver. The joy that was there had been replaced with pain at the sound of Holly's name. Shane knew that look as she had seen it many times in the year she worked with Oliver.

"Oliver?" Shane said, full of concern. When Oliver didn't say anything, Shane started to piece the puzzle together. Shane watched as Oliver sighed and looked into the distance, something he had done in the past. When Holly left the first time. She shook her head. "Oh, no. No, Oliver." They found a bench nearby and sat down.

"The truth is unfortunate, Ms. McInerney." Oliver finally said. "Adeline's mother left us when she was six months old. At least this time, she left a letter and signed divorce papers on the dining table." Oliver looked around to make sure they were not in earshot of their daughters. "Adeline doesn't know this, and I do not intend to let her know right now, as she is still young, but her mother terminated her parental rights."

"Oh, Oliver." Shane sighed sadly. A lump escaped her throat. "I am so sorry."

"I apologize. I did not intend to disclose all of that information to burden you, but rather to tell you that Adeline's mother is no longer in the picture and that I have not entertained any other maternal figures since her departure."

Shane blinked. Anyone else privy to his statement would have been lost by that statement, but Shane understood. "I see." She said slowly. "I also haven't dated anyone since Steve's passing."

That statement seemed to surprise Oliver. Shane cleared her throat and changed the subject. "I suppose you might have kept up with your dancing? Addie told me she's done dance since she was little."

A twinkle returned to Oliver's eyes. "Actually, Adeline is the only one who dances. She did ballet, then Irish step dancing and clogging, then ballroom dancing. She does enjoy it. As for me, I haven't danced since— well, since—"

"Oh," Shane said once again. When she realized he was referring to that dinner with Holly, in which she witnessed their kiss, Shane sat up. "Ohhhh."

Oliver looked over and shrugged slightly. "She still didn't care for my dancing, so that was the last time I ever danced with someone."

"Steve wasn't much of a dancer. We didn't even dance at our wedding. In fact, he was deployed the next day."

"Oh dear." Oliver relaxed as he realized the topic had changed so the focus was no longer on him. "May I ask? What happened to him?"

This time Shane sighed heavily.

"Well, to make a long story short, Steve was married to his job. That's one of the reasons why we broke up the first time. Around the time I moved to Denver. But," she blew out a breath. "When I returned to DC, we reconnected. And he promised he'd change."

Oliver studied Shane. He wanted to ask why. Why did Shane believe Steve? But then, he could have asked himself the same question. Why did he think Holly would change?

Shane continued. "He tried. Steve wasn't a bad guy. He just really stunk at prioritizing."

"I see." Was the only thing Oliver could say.

"Then one day, he was deployed. Undisclosed location. And there was an air raid and, well, he didn't come home." Shane swallowed. She looked at Oliver, his face full of sympathy. "Mackenzie was maybe five or so. She barely remembers him. He was gone so much."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Oliver said softly. His heart ached for Shane and Mackenzie. "I know it must have been hard to raise Mackenzie as a single parent. But, I might add, you did a wonderful job."

"Thank you, Oliver. You too. Adeline is a complete gem." She adjusted herself to face him. "However did you manage, Oliver?"

"I had a lot of help. Rita, Norman, my dad even."

"Your dad?"

Oliver chuckled. "Another story for another evening." He paused. "That is if—" Oliver cleared his throat. "If it is all right—um, that is if you would—"

Shane cocked her head ever so slightly and gave him a quizzical look, although her eyes danced and teased him as he stumbled over his words.

"Yes, Oliver?" She asked sweetly. Oliver paused and looked her straight in the eye. He gained his composure and his confidence back.

"I know that there are many unanswered questions. And I realize that much time has passed since...then." Oliver cleared his throat. "I-I want you to know, I do...still..." Oliver searched for the right word. "I still care. And I hope that tonight is the start of new beginnings, Shane." Oliver said simply. Shane wanted to melt into a puddle. Her heart quickened as blushed ever so slightly. As she opened her mouth so reply, her phone buzzed. Shane gave Oliver an apologetic look before reaching in her pocket to grab her phone. She glanced at it. "It's the girls. They want us to come back."

"I suppose that may be a good idea as it is starting to get dark." Oliver and Shane stood and walked back towards the gazebo.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me, is Ramon still, well, Ramon?" Shane asked, lightening the mood as they walked back to the gazebo.

"Ah, yes. And believe it or not, he still calls me—"

"Ovileer?" Shane said, a bit dramatically.

"Precisely." Oliver nodded. "I haven't the heart to correct him any more. It's almost endearing." Shane smirked and Oliver gave her the side eye. "Notice I said, "almost.'"

"He is quite the character." Shane shook her head. "Did he ever settle down?"

"Yes, in fact, he did. His wife helps him manage the Mailbox Grille and they have two children. A boy and a girl."

"Wow." Shane said again. "Ramon, a father. Hm. I am sure he is a wonderful dad."

"He dotes on those two children immensely."

"I'm sure he does."

The sun had finally set, much quicker than they anticipated, though the moon shone brightly, lighting their path. Shane and Oliver were silent as they continued their walk, both stealing glances at the other. Both trying to read the other. There was still a bit of distance between them as they sorted through their emotions. As they came around the bend, they noticed a path of battery-operated candles leading them to the gazebo.

"Oh, Oliver, look." Shane stopped and pointed to the lit up gazebo as someone, Mackenzie and Adeline presumably, set twinkle lights up. It looked liked something out of a Hallmark movie.

"Where did they find all of those lights?" Oliver wondered out loud. As Shane took a step forward, Oliver hesitated.

"Are you coming?" Shane asked. Oliver looked lost in thought. Contemplative, even.

"Hm? Yes. Yes, of course. After you." He gestured. The walked up the steps leading to the gazebo and they found Mackenzie and Adeline waiting.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Mackenzie asked. Adeline grinned.

"We most certainly did," Oliver responded, glancing over at Shane. "But how did this all come about?"

"Yes, how?" Shame crossed her arms.

"Does it matter? I mean, you guys are long -lost loves." MacKenzie flipped her hair.

"Kenz—" Adeline warned.

"Long lost—" Shane started.

"We weren't—" Oliver stuttered. Shane looked at him. Suddenly, she didn't know where he stood. He said that he "still cared." But what did that mean? Cared for her as a friend? Or something more? Or what? She didn't even know how he truly felt about her back then, as he was married and was staunchly dedicated to his vows. Shane admired him for that. Truly she did, but her heart broke. Shane loved him. She knew back then. But back then, he didn't love her back. At least not the way she wanted him to, but knew as long as Holly were in the picture, he couldn't.

"There is a lot that you don't know." Shane looked at both girls. "Our history is—"

"Complicated." Oliver interjected. "Well, not complicated but—" Adeline could feel the awkwardness and a bit of tension start to fill the air.

"So! Who wants a YooHoo?" Adeline interjected as she reached into the small cooler. Shane laughed breaking the silence.

"Some things never change. I will take one." She held out her hand as Adeline handed her a YooHoo.

"I will absolutely take a YooHoo. What is in the other box?" Oliver said, thankful for the distraction.

"Georgetown cupcakes!" Mackenzie exclaimed. Shane gasped in delight and Oliver just looked confused. "They are the best cupcakes ever."

"There's only two here." Oliver noted.

"We already ate ours," Adeline shrugged. "We just wanted to drop these off."

"And we'll be on our way. Don't be out too late!" Mackenzie winked.

"Dad." Adeline waved for him to follow her. When they were out of earshot, Oliver gave his daughter a wary look.

"Adeline, you've gone through a lot of trouble already. I don't know that this is all necessary."

Adeline's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! Did it not go well? Is she not into you like she was back then?"

"Back then? Ms. McIn—Shane— she wasn't—" Oliver stumbled over his words. Oliver thought back to the year they worked together. Did she give any hints that she loved him? That she cared for him as more than a friend or colleague? Sure there were undeniable sparks. And in an odd sense, they had great chemistry. But Shane has never spoken to him in a way that would indicate that she was in love with him. However, he was married. And Shane respected him. So of course she never crossed that line. But now, they were both single and if they wanted to pursue a relationship, they could. So why did life seem so complicated all of a sudden?

Adeline studied her father's face for a moment. She leaned closer.

"Auntie Rita told me there could have been a "thing" between you two had Mom not come back into the picture." Adeline said quietly. Oliver blushed as he would neither confirm or deny Adeline's statement. Oliver sighed. He started to take a step forward, but then turned around to face Adeline. "Adeline, if things don't go the way we want it to, you have to understand that it may not be God's will. And that is okay." Oliver sounded as though he were trying to convince himself as well. "I don't even know if she feels— or if she wants to be in a relationship."

Adeline pulled him closer. "Dad," her voice dropped to a whisper. "Auntie Rita told me to make sure you ask Shane to dance."

"It's been years. I don't know."

"It's like riding a bike. You never forget," Adeline said. "Come on. Besides, I never knew you could dance! And that you took dancing lessons with Shane! Also, what would Pops tell you?" Adeline led him back to the gazebo. Shane looked up at the sound of their footsteps.

"My mom was just telling me about her necklace. The one that you got back for her that one Christmas," Mackenzie said. "I can't believe you went through all that trouble." She sighed happily.

"It meant so much to me." Shane looked directly at Oliver as she said it. Adeline looked at Oliver. She nodded at him. It had to be a good sign that Shane was glowing.

"It was a Divine delivery," Oliver said as he walked up to Shane. Adeline nudged Mackenzie and they moved into the shadows. Shane looked at Oliver quizzically as he stood in front of her. Oliver cleared his throat.

"I have been accused of withholding information from Adeline." He glanced over at both girls. Shane looked at him, confused. "She doesn't believe we—I— can ballroom dance as well as she can."

"Is that so?" Shane asked. A slight smirk formed as she glanced at Addie who shrugged.

"Would you care to dance?" Oliver held his hand out. "For old times sake." His voice quieted.

As Shane took his hand, she felt her heart beat faster. She looked into Oliver's eyes. He looked incredibly nervous. Shane took a deep breath. The familiar Billy Joel song started to play.

 _In every heart there is a room_

 _A sanctuary safe and strong_

 _To heal the wounds from lovers past_

 _Until a new one comes along_

 _I spoke to you in cautious tones_

 _You answered me with no pretense_

 _And still I feel I said too much_

 _My silence is my self defense_

As Oliver led Shane, he felt as though he were transported back to the DLO. She was in a cobalt blue dress. He was wearing checkered-plaid. She smelled like sweet roses on a summer day. Her hair swept softly against his face as she twirled towards back to him.

 _And every time I've held a rose_

 _It seems I only felt the thorns_

 _And so it goes, and so it goes_

 _And so will you soon I suppose_

 _But if my silence made you leave_

 _Then that would be my worst mistake_

 _So I will share this room with you_

 _And you can have this heart to break_

Shane's eyes were locked with Oliver's as she danced with he twirled her around the gazebo. She was taken back to the Christmas banquet in which Oliver, who appeared slightly jealous of her dancing with Jordan, spun her around in her red gala dress. She could feel him dip her and pull her up close to him. She could smell his cologne, which comforted her and calm her nerves.

 _For a moment, they were lost in their own world._

 _And this is why my eyes are closed_

 _It's just as well for all I've seen_

 _And so it goes, and so it goes_

 _And you're the only one who knows_

As they continued to dance, Adeline and Mackenzie watched in awe, scared to interrupt what seemed to be a sacred moment. They had intended to leave them to their dance, but their feet had frozen in place when the music started and as Oliver led Shane to their dance. The words of the music struck both of their hearts.

 _So I would choose to be with you_

 _That's if the choice were mine to make_

 _But you can make decisions too_

 _And you can have this heart to break_

 _And so it goes, and so it goes_

 _And you're the only one who knows_

In flow with the music, Oliver pulled Shane close as the song ended, their faces barely inches apart. His heart skipped a beat. Her eyes bore into his. As far as they were concerned, they were in their own little world.

"You. Remembered." Oliver said softly.

"How could I forget?" Shane whispered.

A small sniffle interrupted the world Oliver and Shane had created for themselves. Startled, they looked to their left where the sniffle had come from.

"I'm sorry. That was—" Mackenzie sniffled again. She hadn't expected to tear up.

"Beautiful." Adeline breathed.

"Thank you," Oliver said absently.

"We're going to—go." Mackenzie said. "Sorry for crashing your—party." She failed to say date as she didn't know if that was appropriate. They quickly left and headed back down the trail. Both girls were silent for several minutes, but as soon as they knew they were far enough away, they started squealing.

"Oh. My. Goodness."

"Did you see that?" Mackenzie asked rhetorically.

"That was—" Adeline started to say.

"I know."

"Did you see the way your mom looked at my dad?"

"And the way your dad looked at my mom?"

The girls made it back to the O'Toole's porch swing and sat down.

"Mackenzie, can I be honest? I don't think I've ever seen my dad so happy. And scared and nervous, for that matter."

"My mom was smiling. A lot. And she was glowing. I've never seen her so happy before."

"I hope everything works out, Kenzie."

"Me too, Addie. Me too."

* * *

After the girls left, Oliver and Shane stood there in the gazebo. Neither had moved from the end of their dance. Shane was first to break the silence.

"What, um, what do we do now?" She asked.

"Shane. I don't intend to rush what may become a-a 'thing.'"

Shane's heart started to sink, but Oliver continued. "I want to make sure that this time, I do this correctly. Not just for me, but for you, and for our girls."

Shane nodded. "I understand."

"I want—" Oliver said. He paused. "I want us," he took Shane's hand. "I want us to have our 'happily ever after.'"

Shane's eyes filled with tears again. She nodded quickly and swallowed. "I want us to have our 'happily ever after' too."

That seemed to be confirmation for Oliver. He held Shane close and quoted I Corinthians 13:4. "Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast." Oliver glanced at Shane and grinned shyly. "Shall we?" He took her hand and the walked towards the path leading home.

* * *

The next day, Adeline woke up to the sound of her father humming to the tune of "Springtime in the Rockies." Then she looked at her clock. It was 9:30. They rarely ever skipped church but apparently, that day they were going to. Adeline got ready for the day before heading downstairs.

"Good morning, Dad!"

"Ah! Good morning, Adeline. I made pancakes."

"I hope you made them with blueberries."

"I did." Oliver handed her a plate. He said a quick blessing on the food. "I talked to Rita and Norman this morning."

"Mm?" Adeline's mouth was stuffed with pancake. She swallowed. "Are they super happy for you?"

"They are." Oliver said, trying not to break into a smile. "However, Rita said something about you finding a letter, hm?"

"Oh, that."

"You has no business reading someone else's mail—"

"But Dad— isn't that what you do all the time?"

"Yes, but for my job."

"But the letter didn't have any of the criteria you and Uncle Norm look for. I honestly didn't know who the letter was for!"

"Where is the letter?" Oliver asked. Adeline sighed and retrieved the letter. She handed it to Oliver. He glanced down at it. "You read THIS letter?"

Adeline nodded. "Why didn't you mail it, Dad?"

"Why didn't I—" Oliver glanced down quickly skimming the contents. "You— I— Is this why you asked about your mother?"

"Well, kind of."

"Oh, Adeline." Oliver sighed, a bit of frustration showing. He rubbed his temple. "I should be upset with you. I should. Opening a letter when you are not the intended recipient is a federal offense. Not only that, but the contents of this letter was never meant to be read. By anyone."

Adeline was silent. She felt badly as she had never intended to invade her father's privacy. "There are many things you don't know," Oliver said.

"You keep saying that, but when will you tell me? I'm not a little kid anymore. You can't just keep avoiding these things." Adeline crossed her arms.

Oliver sighed again. He learned early on that sometimes, as a parent, you have to pick and choose your battles. This was a battle he didn't want to fight. What good would it do? Other than drive more questions. The coming of adulthood for Adeline was approaching. She was right. She wasn't a kid anymore. Besides, he thought back to his own childhood. Would he have had a better relationship with his father in his teen years had his father just been open with him? Oliver's greatest fear was driving his daughter away, just as his dad did to him. "All right. All right. What else do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you ever talk about Shane? I never knew she was an important part of your life until recently." Adeline cut to the point.

"It—She—" Oliver paused. "When she left, there was a big void. Rita, Norman, myself—we were all hurt by her sudden departure. Rita insisted I go after her. But I couldn't just go after a woman who wasn't my wife."

"Mom left you though! You could have just signed the divorce papers the first go-round. And you could have just gone after Shane!" She waved her arms, much more animated than Oliver anticipated her to be. Despite that, he sat still and then tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Had I done that, you, nor Mackenzie, would not exist."

"Oh. Huh. I never thought of it that way." She put her arms down. "Hm."

"Life isn't that simple, Adeline. Unfortunately, as you grow older, you'll realize that."

Adeline paused. Her eyes lit up. "Why do—did you call her 'Ms. McInerney'?"

Oliver cracked a smile. He avoided her eye contact for a brief moment, then looked off in the distance. Adeline watched him with a strange look. Oliver cleared his throat. "Shane, come back Shane!" He said with a bit of a dramatic flair.

Adeline gasped. "Oh my goodness. Is THAT why you got so mad at Pops that one time he babysat me as a kid and you walked in on us watching 'Shane'? That weird Western?! Oh my goodness! Dad!"

"Well, that movie was hard to watch."

"You made Pops turn it off! And you told him to never bring that movie out again!"

"You remember that?" Oliver asked surprised. "You must have been five or six!"

"Yes! Because I thought it was so weird!"

Oliver chuckled. "I suppose that incident would make an impressionable mark on your childhood. Hm. An irate father yelling about a silly Western."

"Yeah! It all makes sense! Dad! You are something." Adeline shook her head and finally laughed. "So. Are you going to ask Shane out on a date?"

Oliver looked at her coyly. He stood and gathered his coffee mug. "That, missy, is for me to know and you to find out."

"Don't keep her waiting!" Adeline called after him.

Oliver paused and turned. With a slight smirk, he said, "I don't intend to."


	9. Chapter 9

That same Sunday morning, Mackenzie woke up earlier than normal. She tiptoed down the hall to her mother's room. Shane was still asleep. Mackenzie debated on waking her up, but decided against it. She begged her mom the night before to "spill the beans" but Shane refused. She said that they would talk in the morning. Mackenzie tiptoed back to her room, but then decided she would go downstairs and make them breakfast. Because why not?

An hour later, the smell of monkey bread and coffee filled the air, infiltrating into Shane's room. She sighed happily as she recalled the events from the night before. Shane made herself presentable before heading downstairs. They usually went to church, but she had slept in longer than normal.

"Morning!" Mackenzie said cheerily.

"Oh. Good morning." Shane sat down on the bar stools at their high top.

"Wow, Mom, don't sound so excited to see me. Did you think Mr. O was making you breakfast?"

"Mackenzie!" Shane exclaimed as she blushed.

"Come on. Let's be real." MacKenzie put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, kiddo, what do you want to know?" Shane asked finally relenting.

"Where the heck did you learn to dance like that? I didn't know you took dancing lessons! And with Mr. O'Toole?! Whaaaaat!" Mackenzie's voice kept increasing in pitch the further she rambled.

"How did you know that I took dancing lessons with Oliver!"

"Um, your old coworkers told me and Addie."

"Norman and Rita?! Awww! How are they?" Shane asked.

"Don't change the topic!"

"Fine. But seriously, I really need to call Rita later." Shane said. "Okay. Maybe I should start from the beginning."

"Coffee?"

"Yes. And maybe a pot. We may need a lot of coffee for this one." Shane took a sip from her mug. She set her mug down. "Mackenzie, before we start, we have to talk about your dad."

"Why?" Mackenzie asked dismissively.

"Because he was a part of my life before I moved to Denver and he was a part of our lives after."

"Mom, you know I hate talking about him." Mackenzie groaned.

"I know." Shane paused. She suddenly sensed from Mackenzie that it wasn't just that she didn't like talking about her father because he was deceased. There was another layer. "Sweetheart. Why don't you like talking about your dad?"

"I-I-" Mackenzie paused. She looked down at her mug. "I don't remember him. Like at all. I should! I remember the time we went to Mimi's for Christmas and Aunt Alex bought me that really nice dollhouse and the pink Barbie Jeep. And then you guys got into a huge fight. I remember going to Becky's for slumber parties when dad was away. I even remember the news of his passing. But I don't remember him. At all." Mackenzie looked at Shane. "I don't even miss him because I don't remember him."

Shane was stunned at the revelation. She knew Mackenzie didn't remember him well, but she thought that her daughter had some recollection of Steve. "You don't remember anything?"

"I don't really remember what he looks like, what he sounds like... nothing from my own recollection. I don't even have many pictures with him. I was in pre-kindergarten when he died. I should remember him. But I don't." Her shoulder slumped. That was true. Shane had only a handful of photographs of Mackenzie and Steve. Mackenzie sighed again. "Was his job really THAT important? So important that he was never home?"

"Sit down, Kenz." Shane patted the table. Mackenzie sat down across from her. "Your father was extremely patriotic. He made a choice, in fact, we all make choices. Sometimes, what we think is the right choice, may not be the wrong choice, but it certainly isn't the best choice." Shane paused. "Your dad wasn't a bad guy. He loved you so much. He really did! I know he didn't show it in the way you needed him to show it, but he did his best."

"Really?" Mackenzie sounded doubtful.

"Yes, Kenzie. When he was home, he would stay up all night with you and rock you to sleep. He would take you to the park and swing you as high as you would let him. He'd even spoil you and give you ice cream for dinner." Shane chuckled at the fond memory. "When Steve was home, he WAS home and he poured his heart into you," Shane said.

"How did you handle Dad being gone all the time? And am I remembering this right? He was never home."

"You're remembering correctly. When he wasn't deployed for months at a time, he was working 24/7. He'd leave for work before you woke up and he'd come home after you were asleep. He was married to his job, and I didn't handle that well. At all. There were many arguments and I just—I don't know. I struggled a lot in those years."

"Would you have divorced Dad?" Mackenzie wasn't afraid to ask the hard questions. And Shane wasn't afraid to be honest.

"I was very tempted to. I was. But he told me before he left on his last assignment that he promised he would change. He promised—" Shane steadied her voice. "To be there for us. And that he was thinking about quitting his job and take on a more traditional 8 to 5 job. But..."

"He died."

Shane nodded. "It's hard to talk about, I know. Trust me." She reached out and touched Mackenzie's hand. "Sometimes it's hard to look back on those years and realize I spent most of our marriage upset with your dad. And if I'm being completely honest—" she blew out a breath. "That's why I don't like talking about it either."

"Do you think you made a mistake in marrying Dad so soon after you moved back from Denver?" Mackenzie asked. "And why'd you marry him in he first place?" Mackenzie asked. Shane sighed. More honesty.

"I think that certain circumstances led me to believe that he was the one I was supposed to marry. That was a pretty lonely time for me and I went back to DC... I ran into your dad and he begged his forgiveness, promised that he'd make our relationship work. I thought that's what love was and... I don't know. We got married. When things started...going differently, I used to think I had made a mistake. Marrying your dad. But I realized that I wouldn't have you. And, Kenz, you are worth it." Shane smiled.

"Awww, Mom." Mackenzie stood and hugged Shane. "Sometimes you're such a sap."

"I know. So— now do you want to hear about my life in Denver?"

"Um, yes!" Mackenzie said as they walked to the couch and sat down.

By mid-afternoon, Shane had told MacKenzie about all of their POstables adventures leading up to the day that Holly returned. Mackenzie had a better understanding and a much greater respect for not only her mom but also Oliver.

"So, you didn't know that she was returning?" Mackenzie asked.

"Nope." Shane shook her head.

"But you mailed the letter back to her."

"Yes. I didn't think anything would come of it. I just thought that maybe she'd just sign the official papers and be on her merry way."

"What was she like?"

"Well—" Shane paused.

"Mom, you don't have to be politically correct. "We know you didn't like her."

"Honestly, I didn't know her. But she was very pretty. And I— I didn't really understand why Oliver and Holly we're married. They just seemed so different. She was a bit ditzy. Maybe slightly conniving. She wasn't at all what I pictured."

"Huh. That's interesting." Mackenzie tapped her chin. "So, why did you leave? If you thought Holly was just going to divorce Mr. O'Toole then why?"

Shane cringed. She hated that she had to admit this. She hadn't told Oliver the real reason why she left, although she was sure he had a good idea.

"I had a feeling she was going to stay."

"Why?" Mackenzie asked. She studied Shane's face. "You aren't going to tell me."

"No. I haven't had that talk with Oliver. And I'm not about to tell you before I tell him. So, anyways, when I realized she was staying, I realized that— I couldn't just be there and watch him rekindle his marriage with Holly."

"Because you... loved him?" Mackenzie asked carefully. Shane's eyes watered at the memories and she smiled and quickly nodded.

"I did." She whispered. That was the first time she ever admitted that out loud to anyone. She chuckled. "I couldn't help it. He was just so— there was something special between us. Something that wasn't there between him and Norman or Rita. We just clicked. I wish I could explain it. But—" Shane shrugged. "It wasn't meant to be at that time."

"But what about now?" Mackenzie asked. "I mean, Mom. Last night. That wasn't just two old friends catching up."

"Mackenzie." Shane shifted in her seat. "I do have a serious question for you."

"Okay."

"You know I have rarely gone out on dates since your dad di—"

"If you're asking me how I feel about you dating, I'm only cool with you going out with Mr. O." MacKenzie interrupted. "I tooootally ship it."

"Ship? What?"

"Ship. Like 'Relationship.' Ooh!" Mackenzie's eyes lit up. "You can be hashtag 'Shaniver.'"

"No." Shane laughed.

"Olivane? McInToole? TooleyMac. McTooley."

"No! Oh my gosh. Please." Shane laughed out loud. "McTooley. Really? You kids are crazy."

"Mom?" MacKenzie said, her tone suddenly become serious. "I hope... Mr. O'Toole makes you happy."

Shane hugged MacKenzie once again. "He already does."

* * *

Monday came quicker than anticipated and Shane was running late.

"Ughhh. Monday is for the birds." Shane groaned. It had been a Monday indeed. She ran out of eyeliner, after having done one eye, and had to figure out how to creatively finish the other eye without eyeliner. Her heel broke as she landed on the last step, causing her to lose her balance, though caught herself. And now the coffee pot was not working. Mackenzie had already left for school, so Shane grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She hurriedly opened and shut the door behind her. As she looked up, her frustrations of the morning disappeared. Oliver stood, leaning against his very nice and very new SUV, holding two cups of coffee. Shane grinned as she approached him. Oliver smiled at her as he handed her the smaller cup.

"I presume you still like your vanilla lattes skinny?"

"And I presume you still drink your coffee Americano black?"

"Indeed, Ms. McInerney." He nodded and took a quick sip. "I was hoping I could drive you to work?"

"Oh! Yes! I'd love that!"

Oliver reached over and opened the door for her. She got in the SUV as he got into the other side. _I could certainly get used to this._ Shane thought. Seeing Oliver made her feel giddy all over agin.

Oliver glanced over at Shane. It felt so natural to have her by his side. _Trust the timing, right Lord?_ He offered up a quick prayer. He cleared his throat as they started driving to the Washington Metro. "Shane, I was hoping that you would join me for dinner sometime. Friday, perhaps."

"Mr. O'Toole, I thought you'd never ask. I would love to dinner with you." Shane grinned. "Where were you thinking?"

"I happened to hear that Montaldos opened a sister restaurant here last year. Perhaps we could go there."

"That sounds wonderful." Shane sighed happily. "Absolutely wonderful."

* * *

 **NOTE** : Sorry for the delay in an update! I had the next couple chapters written out differently but changed last minute because a better idea came to me... Montaldos 2.0. Oh boy!


	10. Chapter 10

The week seemed to drag for both Oliver and Shane. Oliver got into a habit of picking Shane up before work, much to Mackenzie and Adeline's delight. The girls also got a wind of Oliver and Shane's dinner date and may or may not have squealed with delight. Thankfully, the night of Shane and Oliver's date was the same night as Mackenzie's church youth group retreat, so Shane and Oliver didn't have to worry about the girls getting into shenanigans while they were out.

* * *

"I have nothing to wear." Shane moaned staring at the clothes in her closet. Mackenzie sat on her mom's bed and watched as Shane started to pace. "I haven't been on a date in who knows how long."

"Okay, Mom. You're panicking." Mackenzie hopped off of the bed and stood next to Shane.

"Of course, I am panicking. It's almost five o'clock. And I haven't done my hair. Or makeup." Shane tapped her chin, then crossed her arms.

"What about this dress?" Mackenzie pulled out a floral maxi dress.

"Not that one." Shane shook her head.

"Okay. What about the dress you wore to the Christmas banquet?"

"No. No. Not that one either," Shane said. She pulled out a hot pink dress.

"Not that one, Mom." Mackenzie put it back. She looked through Shane's dresses. "I got it. This one." Shane looked at the peacock blue, a-line, knee-length dress. The bodice had a beautiful faux lace overlay and the rest of the dress flowed and seemed to twirl as Mackenzie held it. "It'll bring out your eyes." Mackenzie grinned. "Come on. I'll even help you with your hair."

* * *

"Black suit. No. Grey suit. No." Oliver looked in the mirror holding up both suits. "Black. Now what tie?" He said again to no one in particular. He decided on a silver tie. "Where is my tie clip?" Oliver rummaged through his drawers looking for his tie clip unail he finally found it. He bounded down the steps. Addie looked up from the book she was reading.

"Wow, Dad. You look—"

"My pocket-watch." Oliver said absently as he bounded back up the steps. And then he bounded back downstairs.

"Are you nervous?" Adeline asked.

"What do you think?" Oliver looked at himself in the hall mirror. He fidgeted with his tie, then his cuff links once more.

"I think you are." Adeline grinned. She straightened his tie. "Dad, you look great." The doorbell rang. "That's gotta be Kenzie." Sure enough, it was.

"Hey, Addie! Wow! Mr. O! You clean up pretty nicely!" Mackenzie exclaimed. 'Mom will definitely be blown away."

"Thank you." Oliver said, fidgeting with his tie again.

"And don't worry. My mom is, like, pretttty fine." Mackenzie winked as she gave him the 'thumbs up.' "You may just pass out when you see her."

Oliver chuckled. "You both should head down the street. Tell Mrs. Johnson thank you for driving you to the retreat!"

"We will!" Adeline and Mackenzie said in unison. They picked up their duffle bags and headed out the door.

"I hope you ask Mom to dance again, Mr. O!" Mackenzie called. "I hear Montaldos has a dance floor!"

"Have fun Dad! Don't stay out too late!" Adeline giggled at her own joke.

Oliver waved at them. Those two girls were like two peas in a pod. Oliver grabbed his car keys, the bouquet of roses, and headed to Shane's. He took a deep breath as he exited his car and walked the path to Shane's front door. He could hear her humming a little tune. Oliver smiled to himself. He rang the doorbell. A moment later, Shane opened the door and stepped outside. Oliver drew in a quick breath. Shane's blonde locks were pulled up in a low updo. Her dress was absolutely divine and made her eyes a sparkling blue. Mackenzie was right. He might pass out from Shane's beauty.

"Wow, Ms. McInerney. You look—you look—beautiful."

"Hi." She grinned shyly. Oliver held out the bouquet of white roses.

"I thought, perhaps— well, I hope you like them." He said as he handed it to her.

"Oh, Oliver. These are beautiful." She inhaled the sweetness of the roses. "Why don't you come inside while I put these in my office."

"I don't mind waiting out here."

Shane gave him a look. "Oliver. Come on."

"If you insist, Ms. McInerney." He took a step forward and held the door open for her. Shane led him to her office which was right off of the foyer. Oliver looked around. Shane's office was neat and tidy, just as he had always assumed her to be. There were several photos of Shane and Mackenzie through the years. None of Steve, Oliver noted. He looked at Shane's desk.

"Ah. You still have your Dark of Night award." He picked up the cup.

"It may be one of my prized possessions," Shane said. She reached in her desk drawer. "I do believe however... my most favored prized possession may actually be yours?" Shane bit her lip as she handed Oliver his missing letter opener. Oliver took it from her and looked at the letter opener. He opened his mouth to say something, but laughed instead.

"It's yours." He handed it back to her. Shane set it back on the desk. "Shall we?" He offered his arm to Shane who gratefully accepted.

As they drove to Montaldos, Oliver talked about Norman and Rita and their five children, Blaise, Grant, Julia, Leo, and Reina, whose ages ranged from 16 to 6. Blaise, Grant, and Julia were all adopted by the Dormans as young toddlers, and Leo and Reina were born to Norman and Rita a few years later. Life at the Dormans was never dull and Rita and Norman loved their rainbow of a family.

"When Holly left, Rita stepped in and helped take care of Adeline. Actually, there were many nights Adeline spent the night at Rita's because I was just at my wits end. She's a Godsend, you know?" Oliver said, remembering those early years. "She and Norman were becoming very serious in their relationship and they had established that they wanted to adopt children as well as birth their own. So, Rita offered to help me with Adeline. She said it was to give herself practice with babies. I was so relieved for the help, but looking back, I think she was worried about us. Adeline and myself, that is. I was barely sleeping or eating, my father was still in the midst of moving permanently to Denver, and I had a colicky child whom I hadn't the slightest idea how to soothe. I felt so... guilty... about everything that transpired." Oliver sighed. He glanced at Shane. "I'm sure it probably sounds a bit silly."

Shane shook her head. "No. It doesn't, Oliver. I think we all have experienced 'parent guilt.' I know I have." Shane sighed. "I had always imagined my daughter having the relationship that I never had with my father. And when that didn't happen, the weight of the world seemed to fall on my shoulders. I felt so guilty that I couldn't be both mom and dad. I felt guilty I had to work and put Mackenzie in daycare. Felt guilty about not being able to spend time with her. I just felt so guilty about everything."

"How did you find peace?" Oliver asked curiously.

"I—I went to church," Shane admitted shyly. "You had always had such a peace about you... and one day, after a very hard evening, I decided to go and give it a try. And that's when I found peace."

* * *

Oliver pulled up to the Montaldos valet. He helped Shane out of the car and they walked to the doors where they were greeted by one of the hosts.

"I have reservations for O'Toole." Oliver said.

"Right this way, Mr. O'Toole." The host led them past the lobby through a set of double French doors to a table in the front right corner of the room. They had the perfect view of the stage and dance floor.

"This is so lovely." Shane said, looking around.

"It is indeed." Oliver agreed. As soon as they sat down, the instrumentalists began to play "The Water is Wide." Shane and Oliver grinned. "Shall we take a spin on the dance floor?"

"Oh yes, pl—"

"Oliver O'Toole!" A bellowing voice rang out from across the room.

Shane and Oliver looked up startled. "Oh, for heavens sake." Oliver muttered under his breath.

"Who is that?" Shane asked as the tall, burly man strutted across the restaurant to meet them. Before Oliver could answer, the man magically appeared at their table. Shane sneezed at the scent of his overpowering cologne.

"O'Toole! What are you doing here? And my, may I say—"

"Gregg, this is my—my—" Oliver stumbled over his words.

"I'm Shane." Shane politely extended her hand and Gregg shook it quite eagerly. "Oh my." Shane said quietly, pulling her hand back.

"I'm Gregg Winters, Department Head of Security over at the good ole U. S.P.S." Gregg dragged out "USPS" in a game show manner. Shane bit her lip to avoid rolling her eyes at his pompous attitude. He leaned forward. "So! How did O'Toole catch a pretty lady such as yourself?" He crossed his arms and seemed to lean his body back.

"Gregg—"

"By golly, Oliver, you've been here for almost two months and you've already—"

"Ms. McInerney and I worked together many years ago. We are just colleagues." Oliver said quickly. Shane blinked. Oliver winced slightly at his use of 'just colleagues.'

"Hum. Whatever you say O'Toole." Gregg shrugged before winking at Shane. Shane uncomfortably. "Oh! There's Tawnya." And with that he strutted back across the restaurant to his date.

"Who was that?" Shane whispered bewildered.

"Never mind, Gregg. He is just very obtrusive and extremely—"

"Welcome to Montaldos!" A tall and willowy young lady set down a bottle of wine. "Have either of you been to Montaldos before?" The waitress proceeded to ramble about the four course dinner and the show. Oliver glanced at Shane and she hid a smile as they both found the young waitress a bit excitable. As the waitress poured their glasses of wine, she looked at Shane and Oliver and said, "Be sure you take part in the couples' anniversary dance at the end of the show. They usually play an encore of 'Unforgettable.'"

"An anniversary dance?" Oliver asked. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, you know, like at weddings. They call all of the couples on the floor and then the longer you've been married or a couple, the longer you get to dance to the song."The waitress shrugged. "It's a new tradition Montaldos is trying out."

"If it's new, it probably can't be a tradition." Shane said, not thinking. Oliver smirked.

"Oh! Oh, you're right. So...how long have you two been married? If I had to guess...oh! Is this a tenth or fifteenth anniversary?" The waitress giggled nervously when neither Shane nor Oliver responded. "Well, enjoy your evening. I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

"An anniversary dance. Hum." Oliver mused. He fiddled with his tie.

"We could always dance to the anniversary of our meeting. As colleagues." Shane said, still a bit hurt by Oliver's present tense use of "just colleagues."

"Ms. McInerney." Oliver sighed. "That was an unfortunate blunder."

"Oliver." Shane leaned forward. "I know it's been fifteen, almost sixteen years." Shane could feel her defenses rise slightly. "But, you and I, we— I need to know. What are we? Is this a date?"

Oliver looked down for a moment, biting his lip, formulating the right words to say. The Oliver from the past would have compiled a list of large words to formulate a sentence as a defense mechanism. But, this was not the past. He looked up and leaned forward. He didn't need to contemplate that. He knew in his heart what he wanted.

"Yes." Oliver declared confidently. "Yes, this is a date. This is a date with the intention of building a relationship towards a courtship and eventually—"

"Your first course is an almond mandarin salad with our special house dressing. We also have crostini and a side of miniature crab cakes. Fresh from the bay." The waitress set down their salad and appetizers. As soon as Shane started to thank the waitress, the music started to play. Shane could barely pay attention to the music. She and Oliver were finally starting to define their relationship— the one thing she had wanted to do for the longest time it seemed. Shane tried to enjoy the music, but what she really wanted to do was talk to Oliver. About them. Their hopes, dreams, and wishes. Oh, when would this song end!?

* * *

"Well, that was quite the riveting song." Oliver said, adjusting his chair. A different waiter set the next course on the table as he turned to face Shane again.

"It really was. I didn't realize Montaldos had such—" Shane leaned forward. "Terrible taste in music!" She said.

"I must agree with you. I thought that Montaldos performed the classics. Like back in Denver. But, the food here is much better, at least, so far." Oliver said.

"The salad was surprisingly delicious."

"Surprisingly? If I recall, you enjoy all sorts of condiments and sauces on your salads."

Shane laughed at the memory of the one time Oliver watched in surprise and confusion as Shane load her salad with everything she could find. "I usually don't care for mandarins on my salad. But this was delightful."

"Ah, something I don't know about you. No mandarins on salads." Oliver said.

"What about you, Oliver O'Toole? What is something I don't know about you?"

"I have a slight sensitivity to rosehip tea."

"Rosehips, huh? Duly noted." Shane said. She sipped her water. "I—" Shane could feel her cell phone in her clutch vibrating by her foot. She kicked it to make it somehow go away. "I want to go back to what you were saying earlier. If this is what you say a date, with the intention for us to start courting, as you put it, then what does that make— us?" She pointed at herself and back at Oliver. "I mean, people will start asking. Mackenzie and Addie will start asking. Actually, the other night, Kenz said she hoped we'd be a 'thing.'" Shane paused. She watched Oliver and could tell he was processing... something. She lowered her voice a notch. "What is going on in that Oliver O'Tooley head of yours?" She asked kindly.

"I—" He started to say. He noticed Shane's eyes started moving to someone approaching from behind him. He felt someone tap his shoulder. It was the host who sat them earlier.

"Excuse me, Mr. O'Toole?"

"Yes?"

"You have a message at the front lobby."

Oliver looked at Shane, slightly alarmed. Shane picked up her clutch just as her cell phone vibrated once again. They both stood and followed the host.

Shane reached in her clutch as they rushed to the lobby. She had six missed calls and several text messages.

 _MOM!_

 _Pick up your phone!_

 _Tell Mr. O to call Pastor Dave._

 _Helllloooooooooo!_

 _Addie will be okay. Tell Mr. O not to worry._

 _We're going to the hospital._

"Oliver." Shane said, trying to keep her voice steady. Oliver was already fumbling with his iPhone.

"How do you work this—" Before Oliver could finish expressing his frustrations, a young lady approached them.

"Mr. O'Toole, I presume? My name is Lori. I'm the Guest Relations manager. We received an urgent message for you. Call Pastor Dave. Here's his number." She handed him a small post-it note. Oliver dialed the number and took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Yes, Pastor Dave? This is Oliver O'— Oh my goodness. Is she okay?... Oh my. I see. BW Medical? We'll be there as soon as we can. We're leaving now... Thank you." Oliver hit the red button on his phone. He looked at Shane. "It's Adeline." He took a deep breath as Shane instinctively put her hand on the side of his back. Her eyes filled with concern as he explained. "They were playing Big Ball and she fell and dislocated her arm. And she might need surgery." Oliver started to pace. "BW Regional—"

"That's in Glen Burnie. I'll drive." Shane said. Oliver didn't argue. He had no idea where that was and it was obvious she did. As they waited for the valet, both were silent.

"She'll be fine, you know." Shane said. Oliver nodded, unable to speak, his thought whirling about. They both got into the SUV and Shane put the SUV and started to drive towards Arlington. Shane's cell phone rang again. "Oh, Oliver, could you get that, please?"

Oliver looked at the caller ID. "It's Mackenzie." He tapped the green button. "Hello?"

"Dad!?" Adeline's voice sent waves of relief through Oliver.

"Adeline! Oh, thank goodness. How is your arm?"

"Not great." Oliver could hear Adeline trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh, sweetheart. We are on our way."

"Okay. Love you." Adeline said. Oliver disconnected the call and place the phone back in Shane's purse.

"Thank goodness." Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. "I was fearing for something much worse."

"I am glad she called. I was beginning to worry." Shane said as she drove on to the interstate.

"Do you know what 'Big Ball' is?" Oliver asked.

"Big Ball is exactly how it sounds— it's a rather large ball — five or six feet in circumference— and the kids attempt to push, move, or punt the ball into their prospective goal lines. Essentially, it's like football with a giant ball."

"Sounds rather barbaric, if you ask me."

"It's perfect for teenagers." Shane said. They fell silent again. The ride to Baltimore Washington Medical ended up being a lot quicker than they anticipated. They pulled into the Children's Emergency Department parking lot and parked.

"Thank you for driving, Shane." Oliver cleared his throat.

"You know I don't mind." Shane said. "Addie is more important that a dinner at Montaldos." They got out of the car once again. Shane started to walk, but Oliver reached for her hand and gently pulled her closer to him.

"Would you be opposed to completing our first date at another time?" Oliver asked.

Shane looked up at Oliver. "Oliver." She caressed his cheek. "I don't need a fancy date, a mariachi band, pretentious food, or any of those things. I just want to be with you."

It took everything in Oliver's willpower not to kiss Shane right there and then. It wasn't the right time. Instead, he squeezed her hand gently. She squeezed his hand back. "Let's go get our girls."

* * *

 **Note:** I apologize for the delay! When I don't pre-write the chapters, it takes me a while to post and this chapter was edited multiple times. So, thank you for your patience!


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: Some lines have been borrowed from the original series. I do not own_ _any of the quotes from the movies._

* * *

Thankfully, Addie did not need surgery on her shoulder. Instead, she was given a sling and physical therapy was in order. Oliver fussed over Adeline much to her chagrin. Mackenzie found it a bit comical, yet sweet and Shane found it quite endearing. One afternoon, a few weeks later, as Shane walked to Oliver and Addie's house, she found Addie reading a book on the porch swing.

"Hi, Addie, how is your arm?"

"I'm fine." Addie said, slightly sullen. Shane tilted her head. Something was up.

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

Shane sat next to Addie. "You okay? You don't seem like your normal self."

"I know my dad means well, but he's driving me CRAZY!" Addie whispered.

"Oh." Shane hid a smile.

"Shane, you've gotta get Dad out of here. He won't leave me alone! Usually, I enjoy his company. But right now," Addie dropped her voice again. "He's acting like I'm an invalid! He won't let me up the stairs to my room, in case I fall and break my arm. I may "lose my balance" since I only have one functioning arm at the moment. He is constantly asking me about how my arm feels. And he's hovering. I had to convince him that I'd be okay reading out here!" Adeline groaned. Shane let out a quiet laugh. "Oh, Oliver." Shane shook her head. She turned to Addie. "Your dad just loves you, that's all. You're his number one girl."

"Uh, Shane, I'm pretty sure you're his number one girl now. Not me."

"Nope." Shane shook her head. "Addie, you and your dad have a special bond and I hope that is never broken. You mean the world to him and that's why he's 'hovering.' Just let him. Because pretty soon, you'll miss it." Shane said. "Trust me." She stood, patted Addie's good shoulder. She was about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Ms. McInerney!" Oliver said, surprised.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk?" Shane asked. Oliver looked at Addie, then back at Shane, then back at Addie.

"Dad! I'll be fine!" Addie emphasized the word 'fine.'

"It won't be long. I just wanted to get fresh air. Come on." Shane said taking Oliver's hand and pulling him out the door. "Mackenzie should be coming anytime now. She's finishing up her homework."

"Should have done it last night." Adeline said. "I tried, Shane."

"She may be a master procrastinator, but somehow she gets it done AND gets the As."

"I really need to learn her secret. I have to work so hard at getting good grades." Adeline said. Oliver started to take a step but paused. He turned.

"Are you sure you'll be—"

"Come on, Oliver." Shane waved at him.

"Bye, Addie girl." She winked. Addie mouthed "thank you" before going back to reading her book. Shane and Oliver walked down the sidewalk towards the neighborhoods walking trail. "You know Addie will be fine."

"I can't help but worry about her." Oliver blew out a breath. "Some days, I still see her as that little girl always running to me for help."

"We all have those days, Oliver. I understand. Trust me, I do. But," Shane moved closer to Oliver. She looked up at him. "She won't trip up or down the stairs."

Oliver groaned. "She told you that?"

"Let the girl get a good night's rest in her own room." Shane said. "She'll be okay." She winked.

"Well, all right. You are correct, Ms. McInerney."

"You haven't been making Addie sleep on the couch have you?"

Oliver gave her a strange look. It dawned on him that Shane had actually never been inside of his house. "No! We have a guest room downstairs." He shifted his body to face Shane. "I was thinking that perhaps you and Mackenzie could have dinner at our house tonight. Maybe after our walk, we can order some take out."

"We would love that." Shane didn't skip a beat. The pair was silent for a moment, soaking in the spring air. Shane took a deep breath. "Oliver?"

"Hm?"

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about. I just want to explain why I left. The first time."

"You don't need to explain anything to me." Oliver said quickly. He felt his heart do a flip flop. This was a topic he had wanted to discuss, but was afraid of what truth would come out.

"I do. That night, I walked past the Mailbox Grille and watched you...kiss Holly."

"That's why you left?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You see, earlier the day before, Holly told me how, um," Shane could feel her neck turning pink. "You could change her mind with a kiss. And I thought—"

"You thought?" Oliver prodded.

"I thought that by you kissing her meant that you wanted her to stay. And because you kissed her, her mind was changed." Shane but her lip as Oliver rubbed his temple.

"But Shane—nothing was decided due to that kiss."

"I thought I had lost you. I knew that I couldn't stay in Denver and watch you and Holly rekindle your marriage. That's why I left." Shane looked back at Oliver.

"Nothing was decided that night. That kiss—" Oliver rubbed his head. "Was just to see if there was something still there. In my mind, it was a kiss goodbye. She had written a poem and she said that she wanted to be free. But she wanted to give it another week."

"Why did she want to give it another week?" Shane asked. "If her mind was already made up?"

"I don't know. I assume she wanted to be sure she was leaving for the right reasons. The next day, when I discovered you left, I thought that was the sign. That maybe Holly was supposed to stay in my life and that I needed to pursue her. Maybe I needed to work harder at our marriage and change her mind. I felt as though I were at a crossroads. Marriage is sacred, and I didn't want to make the wrong decision. A day or two after you left—" He pulled a folded up envelope from his pocket. He looked at Shane earnestly. "I had been carrying this around since the day Mackenzie and Adeline found it in the library. I was unsure when to give it to you. But, you are the rightful recipient. Here." He put it in her hand. "The day after I wrote this letter, Holly changed her mind. She convinced me that she wanted to try it again. So I didn't send this letter."

Shane looked at Oliver who nodded for her to go on. Shane shakily unfolded the letter. She started to read. As she read, her tears fell on to the paper. He cared. She didn't know it at the time, but Oliver cared for her. And by leaving, she had broken his heart. She didn't need to have that spelled out for her. She knew Oliver and she could read him like a book, even by the words in a letter. She wiped her tears, folded the letter and held it to her heart. She finally looked up at Oliver. There were tears in his eyes. Reliving the past, hopefully for the last time, brought out the pain. The pain needed to be released to heal and move forward towards bridging their lives together. As one. Oliver gently wiped a tear from Shane's face and took her hand in his.

"Can I be honest?" Oliver asked.

"Of course."

He looked at her, his eyes bearing his soul. "Every woman in my life, who truly mattered, has broken my heart."

"Oh, Oliver." Shane whispered as she felt the tears starting to sting again.

"And my greatest fear." Oliver swallowed. "Is losing you. Again. I—" He paused. "I don't want to lose you, Shane."

Shane shifted her body so she was facing him completely. She cupped his face with her hand. "Oliver. I promise you that I am not leaving. If it matters."

"It matters." He squeezed her hand gently.

"Where do we go from here?" Shane asked quietly. Oliver sat back and looked towards the open blue skies.

"We take it one day at a time from here." He stood and pulled her up. She faced him. "I hope that our first date isn't our last." He paused, then tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "And I hope that you save the last dance for me."

"Oliver." She was inches from him. "I only dance with you."

He held her hand to his lips and kissed it sending electricity through her body. She closed her eyes as the tears started to form. She wrapped her arms around Oliver and he held her for a several moments.

Second chances don't always happen. But Oliver and Shane were getting a second chance. A second chance at love and a life together.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Mackenzie asked as soon as she spotted Oliver and Shane.

"Never mind that. We ordered dinner in though!" Shane grinned as she and Oliver walked up.

"Oh my goodness. You're holding hands. Does that make you official?" Adeline waved her good arm excitedly and gasped. She and Mackenzie jumped up as Shane and Oliver walked up the steps of the porch. They exchanged looks.

"Well, Adeline, Mackenzie, we talked and we wanted to discuss this with you both." Oliver said. They sat down on the porch swing and Adeline and Mackenzie sat in the porch chairs facing them.

"You don't have to talk it over with us. We set you up, remember?" Mackenzie said waving her hand.

Oliver chuckled. "That is correct, however, we want to let you both know that we are both in agreement that we are in a courtship with the intent to exchange nuptial vows."

"Whoa, Mr. O, you lost me with all those big words." Mackenzie said. Adeline giggled. Mackenzie knew exactly what he meant. They just wanted to hear it again... in their vernacular.

"In other words," Shane gave Mackenzie a pointed look. "We are dating with the intent to one day be married."

Oliver was not prepared for the shrill squeals and giggles that proceeded to come out of the girls' mouths.

"Dad, are you serious?" Adeline jumped up. He steadied her as she stumbled.

"Very serious." Oliver nodded.

"You make my dad very happy, Shane," Adeline said giving her a hug.

"He makes me happy too, Addie. And you do too."

"You make my mom super happy too, Mr. O. She can't stop giggling about you sometimes." Mackenzie laughed.

"I do not!" Shane jokingly hit Mackenzie's arm as she moved her arm from Shane's reach.

"Your mom talks about me, hm?" Oliver gave Shane a sideways look.

"Just about how wonderful and caring you are." Mackenzie winked at Shane who blushed.

"Well, I hope that never stops." Oliver squeezed Shane's hand.

"So. I'm sure mom has many more stories about you," Mackenzie said.

"Actually, I have one about her." Oliver replied. "Your mother once called me a human antique."

"Mom!" Mackenzie gasped.

"But it's kind of true." Adeline shrugged with a laugh.

"It just flew out! But in my defense, who uses a rotary phone anymore?" Shane looked at Oliver.

"Look, I'm siding with Mr. O." MacKenzie crossed her arms. "It's totally a retro thing. But we can totes bring back the rotary phone. Retro is cool now!" Oliver just laughed. It felt so good to laugh out loud again. For the first time in a very long time, he felt joy back in his heart. This was what he had dreamed of— doing life with the ones he loved most.


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: Some lines have been borrowed from the original series. I do not own_ _any of the quotes from the movies._

* * *

As school ended mid-June, the Adeline and Mackenzie started their extracurricular activities. Adeline's arm had healed completely and her doctor gave the "okay" on returning to dance. Mackenzie started conditioning for soccer. Shane and Oliver spent every possible moment they had together, whether it was carpooling to the Metro, taking long walks in the evening, eating dinner out by themselves or with the girls, or just sitting on the porch swing talking about everything under the sun.

Work started to pick up for Shane unfortunately and date nights started becoming more difficult. She was scheduled to go to California for a week long conference, which thankfully coincided with the same week Mackenzie and Adeline were headed to camp with their church friends. Adeline decided to give Oliver a crash course on a little thing called FaceTime AKA video call, so Oliver made sure he and Shane planned a video call date each night. The week seemed to drag and fly by at the same time. Since Adeline and Mackenzie were coming home on Saturday, and Shane's flight was due to arrive at Reagan International on Friday afternoon, Oliver planned a special date with Shane later that night.

As Shane boarded the airplane, she was relieved to see her seat number was on the aisle and at the front of the plane. Shane put her carryon in the overhead storage compartment, sat down, pulled out her iPad and headphones and started to play the movie she was watching earlier.

"Excuse me."

Shane looked up at the gentleman standing by her. He smiled at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Shane started to move so that the man could sit down. He didn't move. Instead he showed her his boarding pass.

"I'm sorry, I believe I'm in 15C." The man said apologetically.

"Oh, no. I—" Shane pulled up her e-boarding pass on her phone. "It says I'm in 15C."

The stranger and Shane compared tickets. Same seat, same flight, same destination.

"Oh, boy." The man said. "It looks like we are double booked." They both groaned.

"Is there a problem?" The flight attendant walked up. They shifted so others could get to their seat.

"We are booked for the same seat." Shane groaned. "I really need to get home tonight. My daughter is coming home from camp tomorrow and I can't risk not getting home tonight."

The stranger sighed. "I was hoping to surprise my family tonight." He looked at Shane. "I haven't seen them in a few months and my granddaughter has been begging me to visit. But it's fine, I'll just surprise them tomorrow." The man started to turn to leave.

"Actually, we do have a seat in first class open, if you want to take it." The flight attendant said to the stranger. It took everything in Shane not to groan again. _Soo close! I could have used the extra comfort. And this is a long flight._ She thought.

"Hey, looks like it's your lucky day." She smiled at the stranger. "We both get to see our people after all."

The man studied Shane a moment. "You know what, you take the seat in first class."

"Oh no, no, no. I'm fine here." Shane said.

"I insist. Really."

"Someone needs to take it. Now." The flight attendant said impatiently.

"Are you sure?"

The man grabbed her carryon from the overhead compartment. "Here. You enjoy."

"Thank you so much." Shane stood and gathered her items. She touched his shoulder. "You, sir, are incredibly kind."

He waved his hand. "Say nothing more. And enjoy having your daughter home."

"Enjoy surprising your family." Shane grinned as she followed the flight attendant to her new seat. It was a single seat and she had all the legroom she could ask for. Shane sat down and sighed. Just a few more hours until she was home.

* * *

Oliver watched the "no entry" throughway intently. He sent a text to Shane letting her know he was at baggage claim right by the exit. Oliver checked his watch. She should be coming out anytime.

* * *

As soon as Shane walked off of the airplane, she headed straight to the nearest restroom. She knew Oliver didn't care what she looked like, but she made sure she was presentable. She ran her fingers through her blonde locks, touched up her make up and put some tinted lip balm on. Shane grabbed her things and started walking quickly towards baggage claim. She passed the kind man who had given up the first class seat to her and she waved. He grinned and waved. They were several feet away from the exit. Shane craned her neck to see if she could spot Oliver. She stuffed the book she was holding into her bag. As she did, a card fell out.

"Oh wait, you dropped something." The man said. Shane didn't hear him as she was so focused on getting to Oliver. The man picked it up. It looked like a note from a friend. He opened he card to see if he could identify the woman. "Shane." He mumbled. "Come back Shane!" He called.

Shane stopped cold in her tracks and turned around. The man jogged up to her. "You dropped this card. I'm assuming from your sister?" He handed her the card. Shane took it gratefully as they continued to walk.

"Best friend. Thank you. It must have fallen from my book. Thank you again for giving up your seat. I really apprecia— Oh! There's my—Oliver!" Shane exclaimed. She waved as she hurried towards him.

As Oliver looked up at the sound of Shane's voice, his grin turned into a look of shock. He looked past Shane.

"Dad?!"

"Dad!" Shane whipped around and looked at the man she had just been talking to. The very same one who had the double booked seat and had offered to give his first class seat to Shane. "You're HIS Dad?" Shame pointed at Oliver.

"You're THE Shane?" The man exclaimed. He laughed. "Of course you are."

"What are you doing here?!" Oliver asked giving him an embrace.

"Here to surprise you. And my Addie girl. And, of course, to meet the lovely Shane. Which I may add, she is quite lovely." Joe winked at Oliver. Oliver smiled. His Dad had just given his stamp of approval. "I'm Joe O'Toole."

"Yes! Yes, Oliver and Addie speak very fondly of you. It's so nice to meet you!" Shane shook his hand officially. "Oliver, your dad is he nicest man! He gave up his seat for me."

"I didn't realize you were in the habit of giving up seats for strangers." Oliver said teasingly.

"I'm not." Joe said. "Something told me I should do a random act of kindness and heck, what's one flight in coach?"

"The airlines double booked our seat." Shane explained. "Your dad was nice enough to let me take the first class seat that was available."

"Where's Adeline?" Joe asked.

"At camp with MacKenzie." Shane answered.

"Ah! Well—" Joe looked at Shane and Oliver. Shane didn't notice Oliver's hesitation, but Joe certainly did. "Don't let me crash your party."

"Oh no! No. You're not crashing anything!" Shane said quickly. Joe looked at Oliver. Oliver quickly jumped in.

"Come on, Dad, I'll save you a cab fare."

"Cab? Why would I call a cab when I can Uber?"

"Uber?" Oliver furrowed his brow.

"Shane, you've gotta get this guy up with the times." Joe winked as he ribbed Oliver. Oliver chuckled as he took Shane's suitcase. The loaded Oliver's car with their suitcases. Joe hopped into the back and Shane into the passenger side.

"What were you doing flying from LA?" Shane asked.

"Oh, just visiting some buddies of mine who live in Santa Barbara. We used to have a band in college. Disbanded when I started working at the Post Office." Joe said.

"My Dad was the lead guitarist in the band. He's quite good."

"You O'Tooles and your musical abilities." Shane said in awe. "Adeline too—she has a beautiful voice."

"Do you play anything?" Joe asked.

"I play the 'Alexa.'" Shane smirked.

"Alexa? What— oh never mind." Oliver shook his head.

"In all seriousness, I played piano when I was younger."

Oliver turned his head and looked at Shane in surprise as they pulled up to a stop. "Did you really? Play the piano?"

"Most certainly did. My music teacher figured out that I was playing by ear and well, when he put a stop to that, I quit piano." Shane shrugged.

"You should try to play sometime." Oliver said.

"Oh no no no. I think you're going to regret that."

"We'll see about that." Oliver glanced at Shane with a smirk.

Joe watched Oliver and Shane banter back and forth. There was something about this Shane. She was special and Joe was glad for his son's sake.

They dropped Shane off at her house. Oliver carried her luggage and escorted her to the front door.

"I was hoping you would join us for dinner tonight." Oliver said. He made a mental note to cancel the reservations he made for his date with Shane now that his father was in town visiting.

"Are you sure? I'm sure your dad wants to catch up without me there."

"No, no. I insist."

Shane paused.

"Please, Shane?" Oliver asked, his eyes toying with her emotions.

"All right." Shane broke out into a smile. "My goodness, Oliver O'Toole. You certainly know how to get your way." She teased.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean." He kissed her forehead. "I'll come by at 5 and we can walk back to my house together." He waved as he watched Shane walk into her house. Oliver's heart ached for a brief moment as he walked back to the car.

"Well, Oliver, dare I say, you have fallen for this woman, hook, line and sinker!" Joe said disrupting Oliver's thoughts. Oliver started driving back to his house. "And you live a block away. How about that."

Oliver smirked again. "Dad, typically, I would deny your remarks; however, that would be a lie."

Joe laughed as they hopped out of the car. He patted Oliver on the back as they walked into the house. "You had plans tonight with Shane, didn't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on, Oll', I can read you like a book."

"It's all right. We can reschedule." Joe started to protest, but Oliver held up his hand. "No, I insist. Besides, Shane is coming to dinner tonight and you can become more acquainted with one another."

Joe sat down on the loveseat while Oliver sat in his recliner. He leaned forward and put his hands together.

"Let me ask you something, Son. Do you love Shane?"

"I—" Oliver was caught off guard by the question. "I care a great deal for Shane."

"Hm." Joe nodded his head. He looked Oliver straight in the eyes. "Look, Son, I know you've been hurt in the past. But don't let that deter you from what your heart is telling you."

Oliver nodded. "I know. I just want to be sure that we do this the right way."

"Well, when the time is right—" Joe shifted in his seat and pulled a small box from his pocket. He handed it to Oliver who opened the box. "This is your grandmother's ring. I know she'd want you to have it."

Oliver took it out of the box and inspected every detail. The main diamond was surrounded by a cluster of small diamonds and pearls. The craftsmanship was excellent and the ring was gorgeous. He looked at the words engraved inside the ring. "Love is patient." Oliver read. He looked back at Joe. "Thank you, Dad. This means a lot."

"I know how much you loved your grandmother. And I knew this would mean a lot to you."

"It does. I didn't realize you had it."

"Mother gave it to me before she passed. She didn't want you to give it to just anyone," Joe said. Oliver was silent. His grandmother never said anything, but he knew she wasn't keen on Holly. Unfortunately, she passed before she could give the wise sage advice she always did. Joe cleared his throat. "I am very glad I don't have to carry this around with me anymore. That's a burden lifted for sure. I mean, taking that through security at the airports was rough. I watched that thing like a hawk."

"Thank you, again, Dad. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem. And, Oliver? Thanks for letting me crash your party tonight. I will make it up to you. I promise."

Oliver got up and patted Joe on the back. He headed upstairs to his bedroom and set the box with the ring on his nightstand. He looked at it. He picked it up. He inspected the ring for several moments. It was too early to propose. They hadn't even kissed yet. Oliver set the ring back in its cushion inside of the box. He unlocked his safe and put it there for safe keeping.

"One day." He whispered to no one in particular. He locked the safe.

* * *

When Adeline arrived home the next day, she tackled her beloved grandfather in a bear hug. Those two were the best of buds as he played a large part in taking care of her when she was younger. When Addie was young, she knew exactly whom to go to when she wanted the newest toy or gadget or book. Pops was the best. He doted on her as any grandfather would his granddaughter.

Joe found Addie sitting on the porch swing doodling in a notebook.

"Hey, kiddo." Joe sat in the empty rocking chair next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Hey!" Addie said. She held up her notebook. "Just sketching. I just find it very relaxing."

"That's good. It's a great day to sit outside."

Addie set her notebook down, looked around and slid closer to Joe. "Soooo... What do you think of Shane?" She grinned as she tried to hold in her excitement.

"She's perfect for your dad." Joe sat back and crossed his arms. "Rita and Norman were right."

"I know!" Adeline clapped her hands together. "Shane is the best. She's so kind and really thoughtful. And she helped me pick a dress for the end-of-year dance. I just love her."

"Addie girl, I need your help," Joe said. "I owe your dad a favor. He just doesn't know it yet."

Adeline looked at him confused. "Okay?"

"I think your dad had a date planned with Shane last night. And they didn't go because I arrived."

"Sounds like Montaldos all over again."

Joe nodded as he had heard of the whole Montaldos fiasco. "So... I was thinking..."

* * *

"Hey, Oliver." Joe waved at him as Oliver started to head towards the door. He handed him a square envelope. "Don't open this until you are with Shane."

"Um, all right. What is this?"

"Eh, you'll find out. Have a good day at work."

As Oliver walked down the steps, he spied Shane walking around the corner.

"Good morning, Shane!" He kissed her cheek.

"It is such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Shane asked. She noticed the envelope and pointed at it. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure. My father said we needed to open it together."

"Well, we are together now." Shane looked at Oliver expectedly. He started to open the envelope but stopped.

"You know, Ms. McInerney, why don't we wait until after work to open this mysterious letter. I believe it may build the anticipation for the end of a long work day."

"Oliver..." Shane pouted.

"Ms. McInerney." Oliver replied with a twinkle in his eye. Shane narrowed her eyes ever so slightly and leaned forward.

"You know, I love it when you get all 'Ms. McInerney' on me." She raised an eyebrow as she stood back and gave him a flirtatious smile. Oliver bit his lip, inhaled and exhaled slowly, to calm his heart from beating out of place. Shane grinned.

"You win, _Ms_. _McInerney_." Oliver said. He opened up the envelope and Shane peered at the white card.

"You are cordially invited to a special evening of love, laughter, and dancing. Friday. 6 o'clock in the evening."

"What is this?" Shane asked looking at Oliver.

"Somehow I believe our daughters are at work scheming again." Oliver asked. "That is Adeline's penmanship."

"Well, I am very intrigued."

"As am I."


	13. Chapter 13

Note: You guyyyys! Wowowow! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your reviews! I very much appreciate it! I never thought I would pass 100 reviews... ever, so THANK YOU!

PS: Some lines may be borrowed from the movie... I do not own any content or any of the characters of SSD.

* * *

"What do you know about Friday night?" Shane later asked Mackenzie. She handed her a bell pepper. Mackenzie started chopping.

"Friday night. I don't know ANYTHING about Friday night." Mackenzie said.

"Yes, you do."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Mackenzie said. "Can you hand me the yellow bell peppers?"

"Fine. Tell me. How fancy is fancy?"

Mackenzie paused. "Pretty fancy." Shane raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Fancy like... we should go shopping for a new dress sort of fancy?"

"You had me at shopping." Mackenzie set the knife down. "Can Addie come too?"

"Of course! I'll talk to Oliver but how about tomorrow I'll pick you both up and we can go to the Galleria."

"Can we get our nails done too?" Mackenzie asked. "I mean— for you, of course."

Shane laughed and lightly hit Mackenzie's shoulder. "Always the opportunist."

"What is it you've always told me? 'The worst one can say is no.'"

"Are you using my words against me?" Shane feigned shock.

"All the time, Mom." Mackenzie winked.

* * *

"Mom, lets try that new boutique." Mackenzie dragged Shane into the next store. Shane sighed and Addie followed them in.

"Kenz, we have tried every single store!" Shane said. "It's fine. I'll just wear something I already own."

"Mom, the dress has to be perfect." MacKenzie started flipping through the racks.

"Shane, my dad will think you look lovely in anything." Adeline added. She handed Shane a dress. "But you should probably try this one on too."

"Thank you, Addie."

"Okay, here, Mom." MacKenzie handed her two dresses. "Ooh, try this too."

"Addie, you've gotta help me." Shane said over top of the dresses MacKenzie was stacking. "Little miss shopaholic over here is drowning me in clothes."

"Okay, how about, not these two." Addie put a couple dresses back on the rack. "And not this one." She started to put the little black dress back, but Mackenzie stopped her.

"Why not that one? It's so pretty!"

"It's all black. I think Dad prefers color."

"Fair enough." MacKenzie put the dress back. Shane hurried to the dressing area. The girls sat in the oversized lounge chairs and waited. Shane walked out in a silky emerald floor length dress.

"I can barely walk in this." Shane said as she waddled to the mirror.

"The color is nice." Addie mused.

"But you're dancing, so..." MacKenzie added.

"No." Both girls said. Shane went back into the dressing room.

"I kind of like this one." Shane said, donning the maroon knee-length dress. She did a little twirl.

"It's nice." Adeline admitted. Mackenzie gave Shane a once-over.

"We need a wow-factor. So, not this one."

Shane groaned. "Really, Kenz? We have been to ten stores. I'm not going to another store."

Mackenzie pushed Shane back into the dressing room. She flipped through the dresses hanging on the hooks. "This one."

"But it's black." Shane said doubtfully.

"Not really... it has a gold underlay. So really, it's gold." MacKenzie spotted sparkly gold pumps on one of the shelves. "Here! These will match!"

"You're a mess. But I love you." Shane took the heels from Mackenzie and closed the dressing room curtain. A few minutes later, she opened the curtain. Shane played with the bodice of the dress and carefully stepped out. The dress hit her at her ankles and Shane turned around. The heels added a nice pop to the dress.

"WOW!" Adeline exclaimed looking up.

"And that. Is how. It's done." Mackenzie crossed her arms, looking mighty pleased with herself. Shane looked in the mirror. She grinned. Friday evening couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

"Hi, Shane! Come on in!" Oliver heard Adeline say. He straightened his tie one more time before walking down the stairs. He stopped abruptly upon the sight of Shane.

"Wow, Ms. McInerney... you look...you look..."

"Hot?" MacKenzie piped up. Oliver didn't seem to hear her, but Shane sure did and she glared at Mackenzie. Adeline pulled MacKenzie into the kitchen away from the pair.

"Breathtakingly beautiful." He finished. He extended his arm. "Stunning." He cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Oliver. You clean up quite nicely." She leaned over. "And your cologne smells amazing." Oliver squeezed her hand gently as they sat down on the loveseat. "So. What is going on?" Shane asked.

"I still haven't the slightest idea. My father has been quite evasive."

"Evasive, huh?"

"Indeed."

A minute later, Joe walked into the living room. Shane and Oliver looked at him curiously.

"All right, kids, your ride is here."

"Our ride?" Oliver asked.

"Well, since I interrupted your date last week, I thought, well, I'm going to make it up to you two."

"You were going to take me out last week?" Shane whispered to Oliver.

He nodded. "Montaldos" he whispered back. Shane suppressed a chuckle.

Joe continued. "Don't worry about anything. Just enjoy yourselves."

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked.

"Are there no surprises in life?" Joe asked. He patted Oliver's back. "Don't worry, Son, the girls helped me out." He winked.

"Have a great night!" Adeline called as she and MacKenzie popped their heads out from around the wall.

As Joe opened the door for Shane and Oliver, Shane gasped. "There's a limo."

"Dad—" Oliver started to protest.

"Hey, now. Don't give me any of that. You two deserve to be spoiled. Especially after what, fifteen, sixteen years? Wouldn't you agree, girls?"

"Yup!"

"Uh-huh!"

Shane reaches over and have Joe a hug. "Thank you, Joe. I appreciate it."

Joe smiled kindly at Shane. "You deserve it, Shane." His kindness was overwhelming and Shane's eyes threatened to pool. It had been a very, very long time since she's felt any type of fatherly love. Oliver looked at Shane and he knew what she was thinking about— her own father. He squeezed her hand. She squeezed it back.

"Are you ready, dear Shane?" Oliver asked. Shane took his arm and they left.

"Where do you think we are going?" Shane asked.

"I have no earthly idea. Hopefully somewhere nice, as we are dressed for to Nines." Oliver adjusted his tie.

"I won't lie. I am nervous we are going to be stuck in a predicament where we are trapped together, like the time we were locked in the bank vault."

"Would it be completely awful to be trapped somewhere together?"

"Well, Oliver O'Toole, I suppose it would be quite nice to be trapped somewhere with you." Shane drawled. She laughed. "If I'm going to be trapped somewhere, I'd want it to be with you. And only you."

"I would agree, Ms. McInerney. That time in the bank vault—my goodness, that was so long ago."

Shane looked up at Oliver. "I thought we were going to die in there." Oliver instinctively took her hand and squeezed it.

"That was a very, um, difficult time for me as well." Oliver cleared his throat. He didn't just mean dying in the bank vault, but deciding to write the letter to Holly. This time, Shane squeezed his hand. Oliver looked down at Shane. "I am forever thankful to have you in my life."

Shane and Oliver rode in the limo for another forty minutes before their limo pulled up to the dock on the Potomac. The limo driver open the door for the couple.

"What in Sam Hill?" Oliver asked. Shane stepped out, confused.

"Um, Oliver?" She looked around, half expecting to see Joe or the girls pop out of hiding and telling them it was a joke.

"Sir, Madam." The limo driver handed Oliver another white envelope. He winked at them. "I will return." He walked back to his limo.

"Where's a letter opener when you need one?" Oliver asked. Shane pulled her keychain from her clutch. He grinned at her as he opened the envelope. "What is this?"

"Enjoy!" Shane read. "Enjoy what?"

Oliver pulled out two tickets from the envelope. He looked up. "I believe these are our dinner tickets."

"Dinner tickets? There are no restaurants..." Shane's voice trailed. She looked towards the water.

"My goodness." Oliver breathed looking at the tickets again before looking at yacht in front of them. He held out the tickets for Shane to read.

"Wow— this is—"

"Incredible." Oliver finished. He lent his arm to escort Shane aboard the dinner cruise. A crew member greeted them as they boarded. The faint sound of violinists seemed to echo in the background.

"Good evening, Mr. O'Toole. Right this way." The crew member led them through the yacht towards the back. The yacht was empty of people, other than crew members and Oliver and Shane. They passed the musicians and found themselves otherwise alone. Shane's eyes grew wide as she realized this wasn't just any old dinner cruise. This was a private dinner cruise. Just for her and Oliver. She made a mental note to thank Joe again. Oliver cleared his throat, interrupting Shane's thoughts. He took her hand from across the table at which they were now sitting.

"What are you think about, my dear Shane?" His blue eyes starred deep into hers. Shane's stomach did a flip-flop.

"I am thinking—" Shane said slowly. "It has been a long time since we danced." Shane said as the music started to play again. Oliver didn't hesitate. He stood.

"Shall we?" Oliver asked. He held out his hand.

As they danced, Oliver seemed to trip over his own feet. Shane slowed her steps.

"Are you nervous?" She asked amused. Oliver took a deep breath. "Sometimes, you, Ms. McInerney, cause me to stumble over my own words and my own feet." He smiled at her. "That's not a bad thing, you know." He whispered in her ear. This time Shane drew a breath in as her ears tingled.

As the first song ended, one of the musicians put her instrument down and picked up a microphone. The musicians started to play a different song that wasn't familiar and Shane and Oliver continued to dance.

 _Next time I fall in love, it will be_

 _A love that will go on forever_

 _Next time I fall in love, I will know_

 _It's God Who has brought us together_

 _And it will be forever_

 _Next time I fall in love_

The lyrics pierced Oliver's heart. For so long, his heart was carefully guarded. He had been so fearful of having his heart broken once again. But this time—this time with Shane was different.

 _Next time I give my heart to someone_

 _I'll give my heart completely_

 _Cause next time I'll give my heart to the one_

 _That God has created for me_

 _It will be for a lifetime_

 _Next time I give my heart_

As Oliver danced with Shane, he only felt more at peace. There was something about Shane. From the moment they met at the coffee cart, there was just something that clicked. Of course, back then, he couldn't give his heart to her. But now. Now, he was ready to give his heart to her, fully and completely. His heart yearned for that true love he had missed. He had no doubt that Shane was the one for him.

 _From now on I chose to live_

 _For the one I'll someday give_

 _My heart and body and mind_

 _I know love can last forever_

 _If I save it like a treasure_

 _For the one that'll love me for all time_

 _Just for the one that'll love me for all time_

Shane looked up at Oliver and their eyes connected. For the first time in a long time, they could feel the love radiate for one another. Neither could explain it. Oliver twirled Shane back towards him and their faces were now inches apart. Her hand, which was interlocked in his had found It by his heart. It took everything in Oliver's power to keep dancing as the song wasn't over yet.

 _Next time I fall in love, it will be_

 _A love that will go on forever_

 _Next time I fall in love, I will know_

 _It's God Who has brought us together_

 _And it will be forever_

 _Next time I fall in love_

 _And it will be forever_

 _Next time I fall in love..._

Oliver pulled her in a bit closer and Shane didn't seem to mind. As the music slowed, their movements slowed until their faces were inches from each other. Oliver caressed the side of Shane's face, his heart racing. Shane made eye contact with him. Her left hand was still holding on to his. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Oliver slowly pulled Shane closer to him and her heart beat faster as their lips connected. The world had stopped spinning. Nothing would or could interrupt them. Shane's hands had instinctively found their way to the back of Oliver's neck. He held her close. The world was theirs and theirs alone.

As they pulled apart, breathless, their foreheads touching. Oliver took Shane's hand and kissed it.

"Shane." Oliver said, his voice low, still holding her hand. "I thought I knew what love was. But I realized that... I didn't know what true love was. Until I met you." He paused. "I love you, Shane McInerney," he said simply.

Shane looked at Oliver. "You do, huh?" She sniffled and wiped a tear away.

"I do. And I am still contemplating what to do with that." He winked.

"Well," Shane took his hand again. "Maybe this will help." She caressed his hand with her thumb. "My heart has been yours. For a very long time." Her voice cracked. "I love you, Oliver O'Toole. So much." She felt Oliver pulling her close. And they kissed once more. They let it linger and Oliver pulled her close. "It's been a long journey."

"Indeed it has." Oliver agreed, his voice husky. He caressed Shane's cheek, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Me too." Shane whispered. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her as they swayed to the music, dancing under the stars.

* * *

Song credit: Next Time I Fall in Love - Eric and Leslie Ludy


	14. Chapter 14

Note: If you haven't yet, go listen to Next Time I Fall in Love by Eric and Leslie Ludy on youtube! I stumbled on that song while writing the last chapter and thought it was perfection. I may or may not have cried listening to it.

Also, I apologize for the delay. I ran into a bit of a writers block... so I decided to rewatch the first season. :) It helped.

* * *

As summer turned into fall and school started back again, life had fallen into a familiar routine. Most Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Shane and Mackenzie made their way to Oliver and Adeline's for dinner. On most Tuesdays and Thursdays, Oliver and Adeline made their way to Shane and Mackenzie's. It was a "new" kind of dating for the both of them. Shane was secretly hoping Oliver would propose soon, and Oliver was secretly contemplating on how to propose.

* * *

"Oliver, I have to stay late at the office today." Oliver could hear the frustration in Shane's voice. "Could you please pick Mackenzie up from soccer practice?"

"Of course. Do you want to meet us somewhere for dinner?"

"Yes—maybe—I hope so." Shane said, her mind trying to multitask. "I will call when I finish, but don't wait to eat on my account." She sighed again. "I'm sorry I sound so scattered, Oliver. Work is just—insane."

"Shane. Just breathe." Oliver said calmly. He heard Shane inhale deeply and exhale.

"Thank you, Oliver. I'll see you tonight?"

"I will see you tonight." Shane and Oliver hung up the phone and Oliver sat back in his chair. It was fall break and Addie was at a dance competition that week at Disney World. He had actually never spent time alone with Mackenzie. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know his future step daughter.

"Hey, Mr. O!" Mackenzie picked her gym bag up. "Thanks for picking me up."

"It's my pleasure." He opened Mackenzie's door and she gave him a weird look. "Yes?"

"You don't have to do that for me. I mean, I can get my own door." Mackenzie shrugged as she hopped into the car. Oliver got into the driver's seat.

"A gentlemen always opens a lady's door."

"Oh, ok." Mackenzie shrugged.

"Are you hungry? Of course, you're probably hungry." Oliver said.

"I can eat some food. But Coach said no junk food. We have a tournament in August before school starts and she is pretty determined to keep us fit. You'd think we were training for the Olympics or something. Is my mom meeting us?"

"She is hoping to. We can bring her food if she gets stuck." Oliver continues to drive to a local Eatery which happened to be Shane's favorite. They walked inside to order. As they did, Mackenzie received a text from Shane. "My mom asked if we can bring her dinner."

"Absolutely." Oliver turned to the attendant working the cash register. "I'll take a Cobb salad, house dressing, hold the corn, but add grilled chicken."

"Anything to drink?"

"Ice tea with two lemon wedges."

Oliver's attention to detail was not lost on Mackenzie. They finished ordering and waited for their name to be called.

"So, Mr. O, you've been dating my mom for about six months... I just have to ask. When are you going to propose?" Mackenzie asked.

"Propose." Oliver repeated. He didn't expect that question at all from MacKenzie. Then again, he had learned that Mackenzie didn't have a filter. She asked what was on her mind when she wanted.

"Mmhmm. I mean, you've thought about it, right?" Mackenzie fished.

Oliver decided he would play Mackenzie's game. "You know your mom best, how do you think she'd want to be proposed to?"

Mackenzie's eyes grew big. "Well, she will probably want to be surprised."

"Of course. Which means, you can't say we've had this talk."

"My lips are sealed." MacKenzie pretended to zip her lips. "I think Mom would want to dance with you again. Maybe under the moonlight."

"Hm, that's a good one. What else?"

"Mom isn't high maintenance. Honestly, I think she would want to be proposed in a way that means a lot to both of you."

"Ahh... wise words, Ms. Marek." Oliver nodded.

"You know, my dad didn't really propose to my mom before they got married." Mackenzie said. "They were going to wait til spring but then my dad was about to be deployed, so they had a shotgun wedding."

"Really?" Oliver was surprised at this revelation.

"Yup. I mean, they would have had a wedding reception when dad returned, but by that point my mom was pregnant with me and was too sick to do anything, plus my dad was only going to be home for a few weeks before deploying again."

"So your mom—"

"Didn't have a great proposal or wedding." MacKenzie said and shrugged.

"Hm. Interesting." Oliver said as he rubbed his chin.

"Interesting." MacKenzie repeated. She looked at Oliver curiously. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing. Just contemplating."

"You do that a lot." MacKenzie noted. Oliver only smirked while they grabbed their to go bags from the counter and headed to Shane's work.

Shane met Mackenzie and Oliver at the lobby. "Hi, sweetheart." Shane gave MacKenzie a hug.

"Hey, Mom."

"Thanks for getting Kenz, Oliver." She kissed his cheek.

"Happy to do it."

Shane led Oliver and Mackenzie through security to the Commons. They found a table in the corner and started to eat.

"You know, I'm going to go over here." Mackenzie grabbed her food and started to head towards one of the lounge chairs.

"I believe that's unnecessary," Oliver said. "You shouldn't feel the need to sequester yourself."

"I think it's okay. You two need your alone time. And I've got earbuds." Mackenzie pulled the earbuds out of her pocket.

"As you wish. But you can always join us." Oliver said. Mackenzie stared at him for a moment. He was being serious.

"Thanks, Mr. O." Mackenzie smiled. "For looking out for me." For the first time in her life, she felt as though she actually had a father-figure in her life.

Oliver turned back to Shane. It had been several days since they had been able to spend any time together. "I've missed you." He said quietly.

"I've missed you too." Shane sighed. "This job seems to be more and more stressful. I really miss working at the DLO, Oliver." She sighed again.

"We were pretty good together, the POstables, hm?"

"We were." Shane said. "We made quite the team." She sighed again.

"What's wrong, Shane?"

Shane looked up from her salad. "I have to go to California for work again next week. It's only a week, but I don't want to go."

"It's only a week, like you said." Oliver tried to keep his tone upbeat.

"I know. I just— work has been so stressful." Shane's phone buzzed. She glanced at it before silencing it.

"I'm sorry, my dear Shane. I wish there was something I could do for you."

Shane perked her head. "You could hire me."

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Oliver set his fork down. He looked at Shane to see if she was joking. She was not.

"You could hire me. What if I worked for the DLO again?"

"I highly doubt Human Resources would approve of my significant other working for me."

"You said yourself, your boss told you he'd give you anything. ANYTHING. Just for the sheer fact that you took the position and because they made you relocate your family across the country."

Oliver thought a moment. "I make no promises."

Shane grinned. "But you'll ask?"

"I'll see what strings I can pull." Oliver said with a glimmer in his eye. Shane sat back and grinned.

"I wish we lived in Denver."

"Really?" Oliver seemed surprised. Shane nodded wistfully.

"I loved Denver. It really felt like home. DC was just comfortable. My mom is in Alexandria, and Becky lived here for a little while. But honestly— I hate all the busyness and the traffic. I miss the mountains. And the people."

"Well, maybe," Oliver took Shane's hands. "Maybe one day, we can go back to Denver and settle there."

"Trust the timing." They said simultaneously before laughing. Shane's phone buzzed again. She looked down at it, sighed, and picked it up. Her brow furrowed.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"It's nothing. Really." She set her phone down quickly. It buzzed again. This time before Shane could flip her phone over, Oliver read the next.

"Please call me." Oliver read outloud. He noted the exaggerated "pleeeeeease" and the exclamation mark at the end. "Who is Alex Brighton?" Oliver watched Shane's face tense.

"It's no one."

"Shane." He took her hand again.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"Is this Alex bothering you? Do we need to get a restraining order on him?"

"Oh no! It's nothing like that!" Shane asked shocked, but then realized Oliver was kidding about the restraining order part. That was just his funny way of getting to open up. "And—" Shane glanced over at Mackenzie who was still listening to her music with earbuds. "It's not a he. She's a she. Alex is my...my sister." She lowered her tone.

"You have a sister?" Oliver asked in shock, his voice equally low. Shane bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Yeah."

The pair was silent for a moment. Shane was gathering her thoughts and Oliver wisely kept silent. He gathered the trash from their dinner and stuffed it in the bag.

"Do you want to walk?" Shane asked. They stood and Oliver put their trash in the receptacle.

"What about—" Oliver gestured towards Mackenzie.

"She'll be fine." Shane waved at MacKenzie who waved back and promptly went back to her iPad. Shane rubbed Oliver's arm. "It's so sweet to see you fuss over her, like you do over Adeline." They walked out of earshot. Shane faced Oliver. "Alex is my older sister. Well, half sister from my mother's previous marriage." She paused. The tears surprisingly sprung to the surface. "Oh gosh. I don't know if I'm ready to talk about all of this."

"It's all right. You don't have to."

Shane sniffled and nodded. "But I need to." She looked up at Oliver as though she were asking him to help her.

"Where does she live now?" Oliver asked.

"Florida. I think near Jacksonville. I'm not sure."

"How many years difference are you in age?" Oliver asked.

"I am three years younger."

"What does she look like?"

"She looks nothing like me." Shane laughed. "Our mother used to compare us to Mary and Laura Ingalls. Except that I was the younger one and not the older like Mary."

Oliver smiled at the Little House on the Prairie reference.

"We were very close growing up. After my dad left, she was the one who stayed strong for me. She said that divorce wasn't too bad and that I'd see my dad every other weekend like she did. But... that didn't prove to be the case. She took care of me though... making sure that I would be distracted enough not to dwell on the fact that my father wasn't coming home. And Alex was so smart. Everyone expected me to be just like her. And I did. I really did. We were in high school at the same time, her senior year and my freshman year. She was so proud to be my older sister and I was proud to be her little sister. We did track together and we were constantly in competition with our times. And we were the best of friends." Shane paused. She swallowed and avoided Oliver's eye contact. "But then, she went away to college. And that's when everything changed. She went to Florida State on a scholarship, but became wrapped up with the wrong crowd. And that's where her gambling addiction started. First, it was poker nights with her friends. Which turned into weekend trips to the casinos."

"But I thought one needed to be at least 21 to gamble?" Oliver asked. Shane shook her head.

"In some states, it's legal to gamble at casinos at 18 or 19. In Alabama, where they often frequented, it's 19." Shane replied.

"Did you know any of that was happening?"

"No. Neither did my mother. Or her father. Or my dad. Like I said, Alex was pretty smart. She was able to hide it from us through her college years. But I knew there was something different with her."

"She changed." Oliver noted. Shane nodded again.

"She started acting very defensive. And very sneaky. We started arguing all the time when she'd come home and I would start asking questions. My mom just chalked it up to growing pains in our relationship. We found everything out a year after she graduated college. She had racked up so much debt and my mom felt compelled to help her and I had to pull my weight and work my way through college. Which isn't a bad thing at all. But then, Alex didn't stop. She— my mother ended up selling our house, many of her assets— year after year, it just got worse. She started playing everyone against each other and our family was just ripped apart. All because of Alex."

"Oh, Shane."

"It wasn't fair. She promised time and time again she would get help. Every time she promised, it was harder to believe her." Shane sighed. "She claimed she was clean. But then, finally one Christmas, Alex bought every very expensive presents. I confronted her. I knew that on her salary, there was no way that she could have afforded all of those Christmas presents. And then she admitted, she had gone gambling just once and I lost it. I told her that I was sick and tired of her ruining everyone's lives with her addiction and how everyone else had sacrificed everything— our money, our good reputation, Mom's house— for her and that she was way to selfish to ever see that. And then I walked out." Shane said biting her lip, holding back tears. "My mom said that I had made such a statement and that Alex had gone through counseling and had gotten help. But—" Shane shook her head. A bitter chortle escaped her lips. "You're probably thinking what in the world have you gotten yourself into."

"Hey, now." Oliver soothed.

"I thought the sun rose and set with Alex."

"But it doesn't. You aren't her." Oliver said, his eyes piercing into hers. "You are Shane McInerney and she's Alex Brighton. Her mistakes don't define who you are."

It suddenly seemed to click. A fresh set of tears escaped Shane. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around Oliver and kissed his cheek.

"When— if— you decide to call Alex, know that... you don't have to do it alone."

Shane wiped her tears and nodded. "Thank you, Oliver." She repeated as she took his hand once more. He kissed it and led her back to where Mackenzie was seated so that he could take them back home.

* * *

Oliver dropped Shane and Mackenzie off at their house before proceeding to his home. It was too quiet without Adeline. He couldn't wait until she was home. Just a few more days. He walked to the mailbox and pulled out a few letters, a familiar manila envelope and a magazine before proceeding into his house. Oliver flipped through the mail. Junk mail, a dance wear catalogue for Adeline, and a— dead letter? Oliver looked at the envelope confused. It had come from the Denver DLO... that was Rita's handwriting... and it was an overnight express envelope.

"What in Sam Hill?" Oliver ripped the envelope open with his letter opener. There were two contents— a handwritten note from Rita, and a thicker envelope with his name on it. He read Rita's note first.

 _"Hi, Oliver!"_

Oliver smiled as he could hear Rita's chipper voice come through the letter.

 _"We received this letter for you here at the DLO. It looked rather important, so we decided to overnight it to you. Hope you and Shane are doing well! If you both decide to come back to Denver for Christmas, let us know. There is plenty of room at the farmhouse for everyone."_

Oliver set Rita's note down before picking up the second envelope. It was written on thicker paper. Oliver noted the address— "John Bernard Law Associates." Oliver didn't recognize the name.

 _"Dear Mr. O'Toole,_

 _I am writing under very unusual and unfortunate circumstances. My client, Ms. Holly Markham, has requested that I contact you immediately. I understand that you were once married and that she had birthed your daughter, Adeline. I also understand that Ms. Markham had given up her legal rights to Adeline. She is very well aware of this; however, considering the circumstances, she has requested to contact you and your daughter._

 _Ms. Markham is very ill. She was diagnosed with liver cancer and the cancer has spread to her lungs. I'm afraid she does not have much longer to live. Ms. Markham is very aware of this and as her biological next of kin, she wishes that Adeline be the heir to her assets. You are not legally obligated to contact my client by any means, but if you have any questions, please call me. My office hours are 7 AM - 4 PM Eastern._

 _Best,_

 _John Bernard"_

Oliver felt his hands grow cold and he furrowed his brow as he read the letter once more. He took his phone out of his pocket. Adeline had sent him a text with several pictures from earlier that day. He knew she was in evening practice, which was probably a good thing, because Oliver didn't know how he could talk to her without sounding distracted. He called Shane.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Shane. Um. I know it's late—but, um, can I drop by? I have somewhat of a—um— predicament."

There was something in his voice that caught Shane off guard. "Of course. Of course. We can sit out on the porch swing."

Five minutes later, Shane met Oliver outside on her porch. Oliver walked up the steps. Shane observed him. He seemed worried and uneasy. She handed him a YooHoo which he took appreciatively.

"Is Mackenzie still awake?"

"Of course she is... it's 8:30. She's watching a movie in the den." Shane led Oliver to the porch swing and they sat down. "What's wrong, Oliver?" She asked, keeping her voice low. Oliver handed her the envelope. Shane opened the letter from the law office. Her eyes grew as she read it and her hand covered her mouth. She lifted her eyes from the letter. "Are you okay?"

"Yes—Er—no." Oliver stood and started to pace. "I don't know what to feel right now. Why would she want to see Adeline? And why now?" He looked out to the sky before turning and facing Shane. "On one hand, I want to ignore this and pretend I never received it. On another hand, I feel like it is my duty to tell Adeline and give her the choice to make." He sat back down. "But I don't want to. Her heart is so fragile when it comes to her mother."

"I know." Shane said simply.

"What if the wounds are reopened? What if Adeline becomes hurt all over again?"

"Oliver," Shane said. "I don't have all of the answers, but I can tell you that regardless of your decision, you and Adeline have the best support system. We will support you in any way."

"Thank you." Oliver said simply. "You don't know how much that means to me.

"I think I do." Shane replied. She leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder and they sat in silence, each thinking about what to do about their pasts haunting their present. For Shane, she didn't know if she should call Alex. For Oliver, he wasn't sure if he could contact Holly. But both Shane and Oliver knew that theyd be by each other's sides. And that was enough for them.

* * *

When Adeline came home, she talked about the dance competition and how much fun it was and how much they learned despite not placing or taking home any trophies. Adeline spoke with such excitement as her eyes were bright and her cheeks rosy.

"So, are we going to Shane's tonight?"

"Actually, it's just us tonight."

"Why?" Adeline asked non-chalantly as she opened the refrigerator door. Oliver took a deep breath.

"I need to speak with you about something."

The refrigerator door shut very quickly. "What? Why? Are you and Shane—?" Adeline asked in a rush, her countenance changing to alarm.

"Oh! No! No! Sweetheart, Shane and I are fine— in fact more than fine. We are wonderful."

"Oh, good grief, Dad! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Adeline. I didn't realize how that came across," Oliver said. "I received a letter while you were away." Oliver proceeded to explain that Holly had indeed given up her parental rights and was now requesting to see Adeline as she was dying. "I know it's a lot to take in. But you do not, nor are you obligated to see her."

"Oh." Adeline looked thoughtful. She didn't look angry or mad as Oliver had thought she would be. She was quiet.

"Adeline?"

"What would you do? If you were in my place?"

"I don't know." Oliver responded. They were silent again.

"Everyone deserves grace, right, Dad?"

Oliver couldn't argue with that. "Maybe this is the closure we need?" Adeline said in more of a question than a statement.

"Think about this carefully, dear Adeline. I don't want you to get your heartbroken."

"I think my heart is fine. I've made my peace with my biological mother and what's happened in the past."

"You have."

"I have. And besides, I have Shane now—so what does the past matter?"

Oliver stood and gave Adeline a hug. "I love you, my dear daughter."

"Love you too, Dad."

* * *

The ride to New York seemed long and daunting. They were only going to be there for a short time before taking the Amtrack back. Mackenzie opted to stay home as this was something between Oliver and Adeline. Adeline asked Shane to come with them. Shane declined at first, but when Adeline begged, as she rarely ever begged, Shane relented.

John Bernard, Holly's attorney, met them at Penn Station. He was a jolly looking fellow, probably about 65 years old. He looked at the trip before him sympathetically.

"Mr. Oliver O'Toole, I presume. Call me John." He said shaking his hand. "And I believe you must be Ms. Shane McInerney and Miss Adeline O'Toole."

"Yes, hello." Oliver greeted.

"It is very nice to meet you all, despite these rather unfortunate circumstances. Come with me. I've valet parked." John started to walk. "We will go to my office first, before the hospital."

They made small talk with John as they made their way through New York City traffic. They arrived at John's office outside of the City. It was surprisingly quiet. They could see the Hudson River from his office windows. John sat behind his desk. He looked straightly at Adeline.

"I have Holly's last will and testament here. And she leaves you all of her monetary assets."

Shane looked at Oliver quizzically. Oliver shrugged. Both had thought she had become a "starving artist" and a wandering vagabond in Paris. John notes their confused looks.

"Holly returned from Europe about six months ago. Her cancer had worsened and she decided to return stateside. I had always taken care of Holly's legal paperwork, including her—family affairs. As she realized that she would never heal from her illness, she began to realize that she had no family left. She begged me for the last several weeks to contact you. I told her that she had no legal ties to either you or your father. But she said that she just needed to see you one last time." John adjusted his glasses. "I've known Holly a long time. She had confided in me that she had often felt guilty leaving you, but knew that you were better off with your father. She realizes now that she had been short-sighted, back then." He paused. "Until you are eighteen, your father will be the custodian on the account."

"Mr. Bernard, I don't really want the money. The money doesn't make up for the years I've lost." Adeline said. Shane bit her lip in attempts to hide her shock from Adeline's boldness. Adeline was rarely assertive, as she was generally more thoughtful. Shane noticed how much Adeline was like Oliver in that way.

"I know. And I don't blame you. But think of it this way. This is Holly's way of coping with the past."

"How did—uhm— Holly obtain such a large amount—" Oliver couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking out loud.

"She had become a very well-known writer and poet in Europe. She also had inherited many things from her parents, which she had tucked away for a rainy day."

"Mr. Bernard?" Adeline asked. "When we see her... what do I... call her?"

John gave her a small, yet sad smile. "She knew you would ask. Just call her Holly. That's what she requested."

After Oliver and Adeline signed the appropriate paperwork, John took them to the hospital next. Adeline's heart beat faster with each approaching step. Shane put her arm around her as they walked. They stopped in front of a closed door. John walked in first. He said he would be out to get them.

"Everything will be okay." Shane whispered to Adeline. Adeline nodded.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Adeline asked. Shane held her tighter.

"Yes, dear. You are."

John stepped back out. "She's ready." Then to Adeline, he whispered, "You'll be okay." Adeline stepped through the door with Oliver close behind her. Shane smile at John as she stepped back. But John gestured for her.

"It's okay. I'll stay out here."

"Holly knows you're here. And she said she would like for you to come too." John whispered.

"But why?" Shane asked surprised.

"Because she knows you'll be there to support Oliver and Adeline."

Adeline stepped into the room and suddenly she felt chills run through her body. She had mentally prepared herself— she'd looked at photos her dad had kept hidden away for Adeline had she ever wanted to see photos of her. But she had not prepared herself emotionally. For almost sixteen years, Holly had been an absent figure— a figment of her imagination. And now she was about to become very real. Adeline didn't realize that she had stopped in the entryway, until she felt a warm arm wrap around her. It was her dad. He nodded at her. They walked forward and past the curtain. There she was. In the flesh. Holly. The one who had birthed Adeline. She was propped up, and a nurse sat by her side. Holly attempted a smile. She was wearing a head covering, and she had lost a good amount of weight.

"Hello..." Adeline said shyly.

"Adeline...hello," Holly said weakly. "Thank you... for...coming." Adeline stepped forward, closer to her. "Wow. You are as beautiful as I thought you'd be."

"Thank you," Adeline said. She didn't know what else to say. For the first time, she actually truly felt sorry for Holly.

"Oliver, you've done a... wonderful job... raising her."

Oliver only nodded. "I'm sorry, Holly. That we are—for the unfortunate circumstance that has brought us here."

Holly waved her hand, dismissing his statement. "It is all right. In the circle of life comes death. And we all must face it one day." She looked back at Adeline. "I know you didn't have to come. But, I have two things I wanted to say to you. First— she nodded at the nurse who pulled out a leather bound book. "Thank you, Anna. This is for you. These are all of my best works compiled in one. It's in French— do you speak French?" Adeline shook her head. "That's all right. Perhaps this will help you learn it. Second," She took Adeline's hand. "I just want to say that, I am so, so sorry." Her eyes welled. "I am so sorry for walking out on you. I should have never done it. I think back to that day every day and— I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you." Holly paused. "I know these are empty words. But know my heart was in the right place. I thought that by leaving you with your father would be the best decision. But I realized too late that I had used that as an excuse to pursue my own selfish dreams."

"I forgave you. A while ago." Adeline said. In that moment, Oliver watched his daughter grow wiser and more mature. Shane squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back.

"Thank you, Adeline. That means—everything." Holly said. She took another deep breath. "If there's one thing you'll ever learn from me is this." She looked at Adeline earnestly. "Don't sacrifice the short term for the long term. And know that I never stopped loving you." She closed her eyes and sighed. Adeline looked at the nurse in alarm.

"It's the medication. Don't worry, dear." Nurse Anna said.

Adeline took another look at Holly. "She looks at peace."

"She is." Anna followed them out the door. "I have been Holly's nurse since she arrived. That was the last thing she wanted to do... was speak to you." The nurse shut the door. "Miss Adeline, not many people would be as gracious as you have been. You have a gift."

"Grace is her middle name." Oliver said.

"And you live up to your name." Anna said. "Don't ever lose that." Adeline nodded.

"Nurse Anna," Oliver started to say. "How much longer?"

"It's hard to say. But with cases like this, she may not make it to the end of the year."

"She has already prepared her arrangements," John said. "She requests to be cremated and that her ashes be sent to Paris."

They thanked Nurse Anna before exiting the hospital. John drove them back to Penn Station.

"Thank you, Mr. Bernard," Adeline said.

"You're very welcome. Oliver, Shane— it has been a pleasure meeting you both. Please don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions."

"Thank you, John." Oliver stated, shaking his hand once more.

"Yes, thank you." Shane said. They waved as John drove back into New York City traffic. They walked into Penn Station and found a quiet area to sit. "I'm proud of you, Addie girl."

"Can I be honest?" Adeline asked. "I was terrified."

"Of the unknown?" Shane asked. Adeline nodded.

"But it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. It was— comforting. As though all of my questions had been answered." Adeline shared. She reached over and hugged Shane. "Thank you for coming. I love you." Adeline stood. "Do you mind if I get some coffee? It's been a long day." Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Adeline interrupted. "I already know— a large Americano for you and a medium skinny vanilla latte for you." She winked as she walked to the coffee cart.

"She's a brave girl, that Adeline." Shane mused out loud. She looked at Oliver. "I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"I'm going to call Alex."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"I'm sure." Shane nodded. "You'll be with me, won't you?" Oliver reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Of course."

* * *

That evening, Adeline and Oliver arrived at Shane's. Adeline bounded up the stairs to Mackenzie's room to catch up on what she had missed that day in school. Shane and Oliver went to the kitchen.

"Are you ready?"

Shane nodded. She picked up her phone shakily and pressed Alex's name. She held the phone to her ear. The ringing stopped.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alex?"

"Shaney?"

Shane looked at Oliver who took her hand. "Yes, it's Shane. I—uhm— how are you?"

"Oh my gosh. Shane. It's so good to hear your voice." Alex said. Shane could hear her sister fighting back the tears. "How have you been? How's Kenzie?"

"Kenz is doing really well. She's fifteen now."

"Oh gosh, I still think of her as a little kid! How about you, sister?"

Oliver leaned over. "Tell her—" He whispered. "Tell her you have a boyfriend." A giggle escaped Shane's throat.

"Well— I— I have a boyfriend." Shane giggled out loud. She wiped another tear that fell. She heard Alex gasp.

"Mom didn't tell me this! What's he like?!"

"He's—" Shane looked up at Oliver. "He's everything— the whole world—to me." Oliver lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Ohhhh... Shaneyyy... are you in love?"

Shane glanced at Oliver, her cheeks turning rosy. "I am so in love with him."

"What's his name?"

"Oliver."

"Oliver?" Alex squeed. "He sounds perfect." Alex paused. "Wait— is this the same Oliver from Denver?"

"The same one."

"What! You have to tell me more!"

"I will, I will!" Shane laughed. "But first, how are you?"

Alex sighed. "Shane, I know I disappointed you, in so many ways, but I promise you. I'm clean. I've gotten my life cleaned up. It's been five years since I last gambled or did anything."

"Oh, Alex. I'm sorry for not giving you another chance sooner. Life is too short."

"I don't blame you, sister. I don't hold our years of distance over you. It's been me all along. And I am truly, truly sorry. I'm making things right with everyone. I just don't want to miss out on anymore of your life, Shane. Let me back in. Please?"

"Do you have plans for Thanksgiving? You and mom can come here for Thanksgiving and meet Oliver and his daughter."

"I would love to. Absolutely. I'll make it happen. Thank you, Shane." Alex said. "So tell me about Oliver."

Shane told her the quick version of how Oliver moved to DC and how Adeline and Mackenzie set them up.

"I always knew Kenzie was a genius. Sounds like she and Addie are quite the dynamic duo. Like we were when we were kids."

Shane laughed. "In some ways, yes, they are."

"Oh, Shane. I know I've said it, but it was so good to talk to you. I miss you, sister."

"I miss you too. Call me again?"

"I will. Good night."

"Good night." Shane pressed the end button on her phone and set it down. Oliver had taken a seat on the barstool. He grinned at her as she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned into his ear. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me." She kissed his cheek. She let go and he spun around in his barstool. This time he kissed her. She giggled. "Why, Mr. O'Toole. You never cease to surprise me." Oliver smirked.

"I hope that never ceases, my love." He led her to the living room and they sat down. "As we are speaking of the holidays, I have a proposition."

"All right?"

"What if— we— the four of us go to Denver for Christmas? Rita mentioned that there was room at the farmhouse for everyone and I know they are very eager to see you and meet Mackenzie."

"Oh my goodness! Yes! We would love that!" Shane said. She pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for flights to Denver." Shane said. "This will be the best Christmas ever."

"Indeed it will be." Oliver said. _In more ways that you'll realize._ He thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy Thanksgiving, POstables!

* * *

The week of Thanksgiving approached quickly and Shane started to panic.

"Why did I agree to host Thanksgiving?" She lamented to Oliver. "We have to make the stuff, make the cranberry sauce, the stuffing, the green bean casserole—"

"Shane—"

"And the turkey. Good gravy, how am I going to make a turkey AND all of the sides with one oven?" Shane buried her face in her hands. Oliver walked around the counter and rubbed her back gently.

"Shane, my love, it's only seven people." Oliver said. Joe decided to fly back to DC for Thanksgiving a few weeks prior. Shane lifted her head.

"I should have just ordered the turkey from Whitehall Farms. That way it's just ready to eat."

"It will be fine. My father and I can make the turkey."

Shane blinked. "Really? You and Joe can make the turkey?"

"Let's just say we have a special O'Toole family recipe that's been passed down to each O'Toole man. Legend says it's the recipe from the original Pilgrims." Oliver said very seriously. Shane just stared at him. He laughed at Shane's bewildered look. "I kid, my dear. But we do have a family recipe we use every year."

"All right— that settles it. You can do the turkey, and I'll do the sides. The girls wanted to make dessert, so they can do that here on Wednesday. Something about extra credit for Family and Consumer Sciences."

"Perfect! What time is your mom and sister arriving?"

"Tomorrow at six. Mom will pick Alex up from Dulles and they'll drive straight here."

"Great. Dad will be here on Wednesday morning. He's taking the red eye from Denver."

"I'm so excited to see Joe again. He is such a delight."

"He adores you, Shane. Mackenzie as well."

"Kenzie just loves him. But I don't know if it's also because your father spoils her. It's good to see her so happy around you and your family, Oliver. She never really had an extended group of people to love on her. Steve's parents both passed a while ago and he didn't have any siblings. My mom does what she can and Mackenzie loves her just the same. But there's always something about a grandfather."

"I adored my grandfather. He was one of my heroes." He paused. "This is the first thanksgiving I won't be celebrating in my ancestral home."

Shane leaned closer to him. "Maybe we'll be back to celebrate all of our holidays there."

"One day." Oliver smiled.

"How is Addie doing?" Shane asked quietly changing the topic. The week prior, they had gotten word that Holly had passed on to eternity in her sleep. Adeline took the news fairly well. Grief was an odd thing for her as she cried, despite not having had a relationship with her mother. She confided to both of them that her feelings were complicated and that she really didn't understand how she could cry over someone she barely knew. Oliver and Shane both understood, having lost a parent under less than desirable relationship circumstance. But at least, Addie had closure. That was another gift Holly had given her.

"She is as well as to be expected." Oliver sighed. "She said she'll be fine. She's talking to a counselor at school and also the youth pastor's wife. She has also been very candid with me." Shane reaches across the counter and took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you again— for being there for her."

"You know I would do anything for her," Shane said. Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I got it, Mom." Mackenzie said walking down the stairs, with Adeline right behind her. Adeline helped herself to a glass of water as Mackenzie walked to the front door.

"It's probably my Amazon packages." Shane said. Suddenly, the heard "surprise" and then they heard Mackenzie squeal in delight.

"Oh my gosh! Moooom! Aunt Alex and Nana are here!"

Shane and Oliver looked at each other in shock. Shane rushed to the front door with Oliver and Adeline behind her.

"Surprise!" Alex said cheerily.

"Shane!" Christine McInerney hugged Shane tightly. "It's good to see you, Crackers." Oliver hid a smile as it was funny to hear Shane's childhood nickname outloud. Christine looked up at Oliver and winked. She only said that for effect.

"It's good to see you too, Mom." Shane finally let go. She crossed her arms. "But, "Crackers"... really, Mom?" Shane asked. Christine laughed as Shane made her way to Alex. Alex gave Shane a bear hug.

"I've really missed you, Sister!" Shane said.

"You look wonderful." Alex said noting Shane's bright eyes and cheery countenance. She glanced at Oliver who was silently watching the greetings exchanges. She gave Shane a knowing smile. "Weeeeellll... aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh! Right!" Shane blushed and she stood by Oliver. She tucked her arm in his. "Oliver, this is my mom, Christine and Alex...Mom, Alex— meet Oliver."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. McInerney. And you as well, Alex." Oliver shook their hands.

"And his daughter Adeline."

"Hello," Adeline said, following her dad. "It's nice to meet you."

"Let's go to the living room and catch up. Girls, can you grab their suitcases and bring them upstairs?" Shane asked. Adeline and Mackenzie grabbed Christine's and Alex's things.

"Aunt Alex, you'll be in my room and Nana is in the guest room." Mackenzie said heading up the stairs.

Alex grabbed Shane's arm as Oliver led them into the living room. "My, my, sister. He is perfection!" She whispered.

"Alex—" Shane whispered back.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Alex!" Shane hissed, her cheeks turning pink. She hit her on the arm. Alex only laughed.

"I'm teasing. I just like seeing you all tangled up."

They sat down on the couch— Alex next to their mom and Shane next to Oliver.

"So, Shane, I believe you owe me a story. Your sister says that this young man here is the same Oliver O'Toole we heard so much about while you were in Denver."

Oliver looked at Shane surprised. "You talked to your mom about me? Back then?" Shane blushed.

"Oh, honey, she talked about you ALL the time." Christine laughed. "Oliver and I did this. Oliver and I went here. Oliver and I met these people."

"I talked about Norman and Rita too!" Shane quickly added.

"Yes, but not as much as Oliver." Christine smiled. "Somehow I didn't put together that your Oliver was the same Oliver from when you worked in Denver until your sister mentioned it to me."

"Well, unbeknownst to me, Oliver was transferred..." Shane started to tell their story again. Christine watched Shane and Oliver. Oliver looked at Shane endearingly. He'd reach over and take her hand every now and then. He just seemed to adore her. And my did he care for her. From what Christine observed, Mackenzie was right. He was perfect for Shane.

"Hey, Mom?" Mackenzie peeked over the banister. "What's for dinner?"

"Oh my goodness!" Shane jumped up as she looked at the clock. It was six o'clock. "I completely forgot!"

"We can order Chinese! I'll get the menus." Mackenzie said. They made their orders and the girls offered to make cookies for dessert for fun.

"I can pick up our dinner." Alex volunteered.

"Why don't you take Shane along." Christine said. She nodded at Alex. "You two have some catching up to do, I'm sure." That was true— but Christine really wanted to talk to Oliver— alone.

"Sure— I'll drive." Shane grabbed her keys. "We'll be back." She kissed Oliver on the cheek and left.

Christine made sure the girls were out of earshot. "Oliver, dear, would you come sit a while?"

"Of course."

Christine studied him. "You make my Shane very happy. I can tell. You are incredibly special to her."

"She is incredibly special to me as well." Oliver replied. "Shane has—has rescued me many times."

"And you've rescued her too. Oliver— I can never thank you enough for helping her through her grief from when her father passed. She was her daddy's girl. And you don't know how often I tried to get her to work things out with her father. John and I may not have been married anymore, but I really tried to get them to foster the relationship they once had. Shane was so close to opening her heart but when he passed— I had never seen her in such a dark place. It broke my heart."

Oliver nodded, remembering the day Shane decided to open the letter from her father.

"But then, something changed. She told me how you challenged her and how you encouraged her. I knew there was something special about you. You've been so good to my girl. It makes my heart to know she has you back in her life."

"Mrs. McInerney—"

"Christine, please, Oliver." She smiled kindly at him.

"Christine. I just want you to know." Oliver started. "Shane is my light, my confidant. My best friend. My heart." He took a deep breath. "And I love Shane very much."

"I can see that—truly I can." Christine's eyes watered.

"I—I, uh—" Oliver cleared his throat as he began to become nervous. "I would like to ask your blessing— to marry your daughter."

Christine didn't hesitate. "Of course, Oliver." She grinned amidst her tears. "You have my blessing." She leaned closer and whispered, "and my word that I won't mention this to anyone."

"Thank you, Christine."

* * *

Thanksgiving turned out to be a joyous event for everyone. Everyone agreed that the O'Toole turkey was the best anyone had ever had. Adeline and Mackenzie made two desserts— Oreo crusted pumpkin pie and apple turnovers as their experiment with apple pie turned into a flop. Joe and Christine told stories of Oliver and Shane's childhood, which proved to be hysterical for both Adeline and Mackenzie. Even Alex gave a few stories of "Crackers."

"Mom, how exactly did you get the nickname 'Crackers'?"

"Because I used to eat a lot of saltines. I've told you that."

"A lot? Psh!" Alex waved her hand at Shane. "Your mom used to sneak into the pantry, find the Saltines and hide them in her room! Once she ate an entire box of crackers in one sitting!"

"I was like three years old." Shane said quickly.

"Oh, she used to mooch on anyone who had a cracker in their hand. I remember once your father had a few crackers in his hand and you threw a fit! Your dad would tease you and say, "All right Crackers. Here you go." Christine added.

"And we just picked up on it and would just call you Crackers." Alex finished.

Adeline and Mackenzie laughed. "All right, all right. How about you, Oliver? Joe, did he have any nicknames as a child?"

"Hm. Nothing like 'Crackers.'" Joe shook his head. "Although—" He glanced at Oliver. "When he was little, we used to call him 'Ollie.'"

The ladies around the table did a collective "awww!" Causing Oliver to blush. Shane squeezed his hand.

"That came to an end when kids started calling me 'The Ollie Trolly." Oliver shook his head. "That doesn't even make sense."

Adeline and Mackenzie laughed. "It just sounds funny." Mackenzie said.

"Trust me— I think Crackers is probably the best worst childhood nickname at this table." Shane said. "Dessert anyone?"

"Let me help you." Oliver stood and Shane didn't argue. They headed into the kitchen. Shane took a deep breath and let it out.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

Shane nodded. "It's just been a very long day." She grinned. "But it's been the best Thanksgiving yet."

She peeked around the kitchen before pulling Oliver's shirt, sneaking a kiss.

"What was that for?" Oliver grinned as his heart raced.

"For being so wonderful. And for making the best turkey I've ever eaten."

"Ahhh there it is." Oliver said. "I'm not giving up the recipe." He teased. Shane pouted.

"How about when we get—" Shane stopped herself. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Get?"

"Get... to have thanksgiving in Denver?" She said, suddenly feeling a bit shy. Shane never realized how much she missed Denver. At least not until she has rekindled her relationship with Oliver. He only smiled at her knowingly.

They returned to the table with the pie, apple turnovers, and dessert plates.

"Girls! This looks de-light-ful!" Joe said as he helped himself to a piece of pie. "And delicious. Tell your FACS teacher to give you an A."

"Aw, Pops, you're just being nice." Adeline shrugged with a smile. As everyone sampled the dessert, they agreed with Joe, to the girls delight.

"So, Oliver," Alex said, turning to him. "Do you have any family traditions?"

Oliver paused. "Well, traditions as a child included going to my grandparents house. My grandmother always gave me a stocking full of treats and knickknacks and grandfather always gave me a book of some kind— Usually a classic or Shakespeare."

"Now, Pops gives me my stocking and a book every Christmas." Adeline added. "But not Shakespeare."

"The O'Toole's are very much into traditions." Joe said.

"Tell them about the green tie tradition!" Adeline interrupted excitedly.

"Green tie tradition?" Shane repeated as Adeline nodded her head.

"That's not Christmas related." Oliver said.

"That's okay! It's a tradition and it's such an adorbs story." Adeline said.

"I'm intrigued now," Alex said. "You have to tell it now." Oliver nodded at Adeline.

"Well, My great-great-something grandfather, Randall Bartlett O'Toole, was in love with a lady, Leticia Hepplewhite. And Randall was desperately in love with her." Adeline started.

"He was a postmaster and she was the daughter of a very prosperous banker in Boston." Oliver added. Joe continued.

"And one day, he was at the blacksmith's taking a bit too long getting his horse shoed when suddenly he sees a gentlemen rival heading to Leticia's house. He realizes that if he doesn't get there first, he's going to lose her forever. So he borrows a tie from the blacksmith, runs up the hill, pounds on the door and says—"

"Don't look at my tie, look at my eyes—"

"Dad, come on. I think he said it much more passionately than that." Adeline cut in. Shane choked back a laugh.

"Very well." Oliver gestured for her to go on. Adeline cleared her throat and stood.

"Randall says to Leticia, 'Don't look at my tie, look at my eyes and listen to my heart." She paused dramatically. "And if you marry me, I will love you forever. And you'll never have to see me wear this tie again!'" She ended with must gusto, causing everyone to laugh. Shane clapped as she laughed.

"I love that story!" She exclaimed. "Joe did you wear an ugly green tie?"

"Most certainly did."

"What about you, Oliver?" Alex asked looking at him curiously.

"Actually, no. Holly proposed to me and a few hours later, we were married at City Hall." He said shrugging.

"Oh!" Alex said. "So, what made the tie so ugly?" She asked, changing the topic to avoid an awkward situation. She felt bad for asking if Oliver wore an ugly green tie, and looked at Shane to apologize. Shane only smiled at her as if to say it wasn't a big deal and Alex mouthed 'thank you.'"

Meanwhile as Joe and Adeline took turns explaining what made a green tie ugly, Mackenzie caught Oliver's eye. She raised her eyebrows a hair. He winked at her. She bit her lip and smiled. He shifted his eyes quickly towards Shane who was looking at Joe and shook his head. Mackenzie nodded ever so slightly. No one seemed to catch the exchange between Oliver and Mackenzie much to their relief.

"Plaid isn't that ugly." Shane was saying.

"On a tie, it totally is." Alex replied.

"But it really depends on what type of Green." Adeline added.

"Lime green. That's an ugly color." Alex said.

"No, it isn't! Lime green is awesome." MacKenzie said.

"But on a tie?" Alex asked.

The ladies debated on what made an ugly green tie ugly much to Joe, Oliver and Christine's amusement.

"Take good note, Son." Joe whispered.

"I already am."

* * *

Shane roped Oliver into going Black Friday shopping with her, much to his disdain, but when he realized they would be traveling to the outlet, he found that he didn't mind that. At least he's be outdoors and there was a good bookstore there. Then, he realized he could get some Christmas gift ideas for everyone. He noticed Shane admiring a pair of brown leather boots and made a mental note of that. He watched Mackenzie spend a good fifteen minutes debating which piece of jewelry she should buy. Oliver overheard Adeline telling Mackenzie that she was running out of room in her sketchbook and was hoping to find a nice sketchbook and maybe some watercolor brushes. While shopping wasn't Oliver's "thing," he learned that he enjoyed the experience being with the people he loved most. As Shane, Alex and Adeline walked into J. Crew, Mackenzie plopped next to Oliver on the bench outside.

"You're not going in?"

"Nah. That store is really not my style. I'm an Old Navy, American Eagle kind of girl."

Oliver had no idea what that really meant. "Oh."

Mackenzie found Oliver's confused look to be slightly amusing. "I guess you don't shop at those stores either, Mr. O?"

"No." Oliver laughed. He turned to her. "Harry and David is a few stores down, would you like to take a gander?"

"Sure! Maybe they'll have those little samples."

As they began to walk, Oliver cleared his throat. "Mackenzie, I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"As you know, your mother and I have courted—dated—with the intention to be married. And as you may have guessed, I am planning to propose to her soon."

Mackenzie bit her lip to keep from squealing.

Oliver continued. "I realize that this is going to be a big change—"

"But an awesome change—"

"True." Oliver laughed at the teens vernacular. "However, I just want to ask you— do I have your blessing to marry your mother?"

Mackenzie stopped walking and turned to face Oliver to see if he was trying to make a joke. He wasn't. "Are you really asking my blessing?"

"Yes." Oliver replied. "You are also affected by this decision and I just want to be sure that we include, shall we say, all parties."

"Mr. O, you have been the first man in a really long time— okay for, like, ever to make my mom really happy. And you've really become, like, the father I never had. We would be so blessed to have YOU in our lives."

"I don't plan to replace your father—"

"I never really had a father." Mackenzie said quickly. "But," she paused. "If you want to be my dad, I would be..." She paused. "so grateful to be part of the O'Toole fam."

"Officially?" Oliver asked.

"Legally." Mackenzie bit her lip nervously.

Oliver nodded. "I would be honored to be your dad."

Her eyes started to water. "I wasn't planning to cry, I swear." MacKenzie laughed wiping the tears. She gave Oliver and impulsive hug. "Love you."

"I love you too." Oliver said. Mackenzie noticed they had stopped in front of Harry and David.

"Ready to go into Harry and David? I hear they have samples."

Oliver laughed as they walked inside. Their hearts were full— one gained a daughter, the other gained a father. There was so much to be thankful for.

And that was the perfect ending to the Thanksgiving weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

As Adeline walked down the stairs, she noticed her dad sitting outside on the porch swing. He looked pensive— prayerful even. She debated on staying inside as it was ridiculously cold outside, but decided to join him.

"Hey, Dad. It's a little cold out, don't ya think?"

"Compared to Colorado, I think I'm all right." Oliver closed his Bible and moved over so Adeline could sit next to him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to get some fresh air. Clear my head. My thoughts." Oliver said.

"You've been 'contemplating,' haven't you?" Adeline asked.

"I have." Oliver stood. "Let's go inside, shall we?" He followed Adeline inside to the kitchen where she started to brew a cup of tea. "Adeline," he started. He paused. Adeline looked at him with a knowing look. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're in loooove." Adeline teased. Oliver blushed. "Hopelessly in love."

"You already knew that." Oliver said.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about that?" Adeline asked. She handed him a mug. He took a sip of his tea.

"I have been praying about this. For a very long time." Oliver paused and looked at Adeline. "I need to ask you—this will be a big change for both of us—" Oliver took a deep breath. "How would you feel if I proposed to Shane? On Christmas?"

"Dad! That would be wonderful!" Adeline sprang from the barstool and hugged Oliver. "Oh my goodness! I am thrilled! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

Oliver laughed at Adeline's enthusiasm. "I am so glad, my dear daughter."

"I am so happy for you, Dad. And I'm happy for all of us. And I've always wanted a sister. Kenzie is one of the best friends I've ever had." She stood back. "Have you thought about how you'll propose?"

Oliver smiled at her. "I may need you and Mackenzie to assist with this one. Just a small favor."

* * *

Mackenzie tapped her foot impatiently as the time seemed to slowly creep towards noon. Despite being a half day, the day seemed to creep by. She glanced over at Adeline who was furiously writing down notes in her notebook. Mackenzie opened the iMessage app on her iPad and started typing to Adeline.

 _I don't know how you're still able to pay attention._

She watched Adeline glance down at her iPad. She typed a quick message back.

 _SATs are coming up! I want to be prepared._

Mackenzie started tping.

 _Yeah, but it's basically Christmas Break._

Adeline looked towards MacKenzie, grinned and shrugged.

 _Five minutes left!_

 _Then off to a plane to the Mile High City!_ MacKenzie added a ton of happy emojis.

The last five minutes of class dragged. As soon as the bell rang, Mackenzie and Adeline ran out the door. They gathered their belongings and headed towards the parking lot. Shane and Oliver just happened to pull right up.

"You girls ready?" Shane asked grinning. Adeline and Mackenzie threw their backpacks in the SUV and piled in.

"I'm so excited!" MacKenzie exclaimed. "Addie, you have to take me to all of your favorite places."

"Dad, we have to stop at the Mailbox Grille. That has to absolutely be the first thing we do. Oh! There's also the Castelucci's restaurant! And the DLO! And we need to go to Washington Park—"

"In the winter?" Oliver interrupted, amused by both girls' enthusiasm.

"You can show us where Kelly met Charlie!"

"Oh, I love that story!"

Adeline and Mackenzie continued to chatter. Shane looked over and patted Oliver's arm lovingly.

"Thank you," she said. He glanced at her.

"For what?"

"For indulging in all of our exuberant enthusiasm." She winked.

"I wouldn't want anything different."

* * *

As Oliver, Shane, Adeline, and Mackenzie approaches the security line, Oliver realized he had a problem. The ring was in his pocket. He had been too nervous to put it in his carryon, for fear he would lose it.

"Be sure you empty all your pockets! All digital devices need to be out of their cases! Take out any food from your carryons!" The agent bellowed. As Shane started unpacking her laptop and her items, Oliver looked at MacKenzie and Adeline who were behind him. He gave Adeline a panicked look.

"What's wrong?" Adeline asked.

"It's in my pocket." Oliver whispered.

"What?"

"The ring!" He whispered, patting his pocket.

"I'll distract my mom." MacKenzie moved in front of Oliver. "Mom!" She skipped ahead and made Shane face her.

"What?"

"Do I really have to take my iPad out of its case?"

Shane gave MacKenzie an exasperated look. "Yes..." Shane started to turn to say something to Oliver. Mackenzie watched Oliver slip the small box out of his pocket.

"Mom!" Shane whipped her head back. "What about food?" She crossed her arms.

"Kenz— just listen to the agent." Shane said.

"Hey!" MacKenzie looked at the TSA agent across the way. "I have some gum in my bag. Is that, like, technically food?"

Shane did a face palm as she heard Mackenzie's question.

"Come on, Kenzie. Honestly! It shouldn't be this difficult." Shane dragged her away from the conveyor belt. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm—" she glanced behind her quickly. Addie gave her a thumbs up. "I'm just SO excited!"

"I'm going to need you to tone it down." Shane said, almost bit stern.

"Okie doke!" MacKenzie headed through the body scanner and was followed by Shane. A few moments later, Oliver and Adeline walked through and met them at the end of the conveyor belt. Oliver looked a bit frazzled.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Shame asked standing next to him.

Oliver didn't hear her as he intently watched the TSA agent scan the bags.

"Oliver."

"Dad!" Adeline elbowed him.

"What?"

Adeline gestured to Shane.

"You look worried."

"I'm not worried." Oliver said. "They're just taking forever with our bags. It's really a shame there couldn't be an easier way."

Shane furrowed her brow. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Mackenzie.

"Oh, look! Our bags!" Mackenzie said stepping up to the conveyor belt again. Adeline's and Oliver's belongings slid down the belt. They also grabbed their belongings. As Oliver grabbed his things, he quickly unzipped the top of his carryon. The ring was still there— safe. He sighed with relief.

"Ready, Dad?" Adeline asked. Oliver looked up to see that Shane was almost done putting her shoes on.

"Yes. Let's 'keep calm and carry on.'" Oliver said. Shane looked at Oliver strangely. He rarely said any 'cliche's.' He smiled at her and offered his arm, to which she gratefully accepted.

Thankfully, there were no other incidents. Shane forgot about Oliver's odd behavior from the security line and Oliver relaxed, although he, Mackenzie, and Adeline all watched Oliver's carryon like hawks. As they boarded the plane, Adeline and Mackenzie took the seats across Oliver and Shane. Oliver placed his carryon under the seat in front of him. He was thankful he could fit the carryon there so he could keep an eye on it. Even more, he was thankful they were on a direct flight from DC to Denver. Shane had found incredible deals and was able to book flights for the four of them. The would be arriving just in time for dinner— Denver time.

As the plane started to ascend into the air, Oliver felt Shane take his hand and squeeze it. He looked over and saw her eyes closed.

"Are you all right?"

Shane nodded. "The take off always makes me a little nervous." Oliver squeezed her hand back. She leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Perhaps, you should try to rest." Oliver suggested. She nodded and cuddled next to him. It had been another long week for Shane and she was thankful for the nearly three week vacation. It was much needed. Shane drifted off to sleep. Oliver couldn't sleep. He leaned closer and kissed her hand. "Sweet dreams." Oliver thought about taking a book out of his bag to read, but he decided against it. He decided to close his eyes and rest as well.

As the plane made its descent into Denver, Shane squeezed Oliver's hand again. The sudden bump from the slight turbulence woke Shane up. Oliver didn't sleep a wink, but he was able to rest his mind from all the bustling from the holidays. Oliver smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her hand back. She gazed out the window as the familiar snow-capped Rocky Mountains welcomed her back to Colorado. The sun had almost completely set and the twinkling of the lights seemed to dance.

"Welcome back to Denver, my love." Oliver whispered.

* * *

Oliver and Shane, followed by Adeline and Mackenzie exited the plane and quickly headed towards baggage claim. Shane and Oliver heard a familiar "there they are!" followed by a shriek. Before they knew it, they were reunited with Norman, Rita and Joe. The excitement and the greetings erupted.

"Shane!" Rita and Shane embraced tightly. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe—" Rita exclaimed, referring to Shane being back in Denver.

"I know!" Shane exclaimed.

"And I can't believe—" Rita gestured between MacKenzie and Adeline.

"I know!"

"And I cant BELIEEEEVE—-" Rita gestured between Shane and Oliver.

"I KNOW!" Shane and Rita were practically bouncing at this point.

"I'm just so happy to see you!" Rita exclaimed as she and Shane hugged again.

"Did you see that?" Norman asked Oliver. "They both had a conversation, incomplete thoughts and all and they both knew what the other was thinking. Huh. I imagine that." Norman said. Shane laughed.

"Oh, Norman." Shane laughed as she and Norman embraced.

"Hi, Shane. It's great to have you back." He grinned. "And we kept our promise."

"What promise?" Oliver and Shane asked simultaneously.

"Don't you remember? The night you left, Shane, you said, "Don't let nothing happen to the two of you." And... here we are!" He held Rita's hand up. Everyone laughed.

"I'm so glad. You two were always meant for each other." Shane said happily. "I want you to meet my daughter Mackenzie." Shane patted Kenzie's shoulder who shyly waved.

"We've already met—albeit, virtually." Rita was quick to give Mackenzie a hug. "You really do look just like your mom."

Mackenzie laughed. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. Everyone's told me so much about the Posta—somethings—"

"Postables!" Rita, Norman, Shane and Oliver said.

"So, you'll have to tell me the craziest story about my mom." Mackenzie winked.

"Ooh... tell her about the time—" Norman started to say.

"Ohhh no you don't!" Shane laughed. Norman winked at Mackenzie who gave a thumbs up.

"Oh! You must be starving. We thought maybe we could stop at the Mailbox Grille for dinner?" Rita looped her arm into Norman's as they started walking. Joe drove Adeline and Oliver and Shane and Mackenzie rose with the Dormans. For Shane, she felt as though she never left.

* * *

"Oh! Let me go reserve a table for us," Rita said getting out of the car. Several minutes later Shane, Mackenzie reunited with Joe, Oliver and Adeline. Joe opened the door so that Oliver and Shane could walk inside first. They were pretty engrossed in conversation as they walked in and didn't realize—

"SURPRISE!"

Oliver and Shane stopped dead in their tracks. A giant "Welcome Back" sign hung above the bar and there stood Oliver and Shane's dearest friends— Ramon and his family, Dale and her family, Hazel, Charlie and Kelly, Kimmi, Samila and Buzz, Michael Wheeler, his daughter Abby, and even Lester Kimsicle. There were too many to name who had come to welcome back Oliver and Shane.

"Oh my goodness!" Oliver exclaimed. Shane's hand flew to her mouth as she looked back at Oliver in shock.

"Ovileeer! And the beautiful Shane!" Ramon made his way through the crowd. He grabbed both Shane and Oliver and embraced them into a hug. "It has not been the same without the both of you! And Miss Adeleena!" Ramon looked at Adeline. "You have grown! The last I saw you, you were this tall!" Ramon exaggerated. "And you! You must be the beautiful Shane's daughter. It is a pleasure!" Ramon bowed. Mackenzie stifled a giggle. Someone handed a drink to Ramon. He held it up. "To our friends, Shane, Ovileer and their families. I must say, from all of us, welcome home!"

"And it's abooooout time you two got together!" Lester hollered out from the crowd. Everyone laughed as they clinked their glasses. As Shane and Oliver moved into the crowd, the Dorman kids, Blaise, Grant, Julia, Leo, and Reina, ran up to MacKenzie and Adeline. Reina wrapped her arms around Adeline who scooped her up.

"Addie! I missed you so much! Don't leave us again! Are you going to be staying at the farm with us?"

"We all missed you!" Eight year old Leo exclaimed pushing his glasses back up.

"Hi! I know we met that one time, but I'm Blaise," the oldest Dorman said. He was sixteen-almost-seventeen and towered over both girls. He held out his hand to MacKenzie. "And these are my brothers and sisters."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Addie talks about you guys all the time." MacKenzie said.

"She's our sister too." Julia said, giving Adeline a side hug. She was fourteen and had always looked up to Addie. "Come on! We saved you both a seat at our table!" The young people made their way to the back of the Mailbox Grille where all of the kids seemed to be. Adeline introduced MacKenzie to all of her friends and Mackenzie seemed to fit right in with the group. From the other side of the room, Shane watched her daughter interact with everyone. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Blaise seemed especially interested in whatever Mackenzie was saying. She smiled to herself.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ms. McInerney?" Oliver asked handing her a drink. She took a sip.

"I love us." Shane sighed happily.

"And I love you." Oliver replied. He reached over and took her left hand. Shane's heart beat a little faster. "And I am still contemplating what to do about that."

"Would it help if I told you that I love you so—"

"It's time to dance!" Ramon announced into the microphone from the other side of the Grille. Oliver offered his hand to Shane. "It's All Good" started to play. It sure was good and everything was definitely getting better.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you for your patience! We are just getting started with "Back to Denver" events! Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great holiday season! My apologies for not updating sooner... it has been a whirlwind of a holiday for sure!

* * *

Christmas festivities were in full swing. Oliver and Adeline opted to stay at their old home— the historical O'Toole family home, while Shane and Mackenzie stayed at the farmhouse with the Dormans. The next day, Shane and Rita had a little more shopping to do and asked the girls if they wanted to join. Julia opted to stay home as shopping wasn't her thing, but MacKenzie and Adeline jumped at the chance to go. They still had one last Christmas task to finish.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to buy Dad's present." Adeline said quickly.

"And I have to buy yours." MacKenzie added. "Don't follow us."

"Okay, Okay. But cell phones on—"

"We know, Mom." MacKenzie gave her an exasperated look.

"We'll meet you girls at Auntie Anne's at 3." Rita said. "Bye girls!" They separated ways. Once Shane and Rita we're out of earshot, Adeline turned to MacKenzie.

"Okay. Where do you buy ugly green ties?" Adeline mused. They looked at the store locator. "Men's Warehouse?"

"Sure? I don't know." MacKenzie shrugged. "Wait! We can't buy that first. What if we run into my mom?"

"Good point. We'll need to hide the goods in another bag." Adeline looked at the map. "Okay, we'll get presents for everyone else and then get the tie." They headed off and skillfully managed to avoid Shane and Rita the entire time shopping. Adeline and Mackenzie walked into Men's Warehouse.

"Good afternoon, ladies, is there something you're looking for?"

"Ties?"

The retail attendant led them to the tie display. Mackenzie and Adeline started looking for the ugly green tie.

"Ooh! How about this one?" MacKenzie asked holding a lima bean green tie with white stripes.

"I'm thinking more green green. Not lima bean." Adeline took the tie. "But gosh! Look at the price!"

"Yeah... maybe we should try a different store."

Adeline and MacKenzie tried Brooks Brothers, Express, and Ross to no avail. Either there were no green ties, as it was Christmas, or the green ties weren't ugly enough. Or they were too ugly, as Adeline and MacKenzie decided as they put back a green tie with a giant Rudolph with a blinking red nose.

"Nordstrom is next on the list." MacKenzie said.

"It's 2:30. We need to find a tie." Adeline started to stress.

"We can always go back to Brooks Brothers. I'm sure your Dad won't mind."

"An 80 dollar tie? He would SO mind."

Adeline and Mackenzie practically ran up the escalator to the men's section. They found the section ties. Adeline pummeled through the ties before she found the perfect ugly green tie. It was a Kelly green tie with navy and white plaid.

"This is it!" Adeline exclaimed.

Before MacKenzie could say anything, hey heard a familiar voice rounding the corner.

"I think it's amazing how after all these years you and Oliver have such chemistry." They heard Rita say.

"Ohhh no!" Mackenzie said. Adeline pulled her towards the big and tall men's coat racks.

Shane sighed happily as they strolled towards the men's shirts. "There was always something there between us— even that first day we met at the coffee cart. It was an undeniable chemistry, despite our polar opposite personalities."

"Do you remember that dance you and Oliver were supposed to perform?" Rita paused as she folded a shirt and put it back down. "Why did he bail? I could never get that out of him."

"That Friday was supposed to be his and Holly's anniversary. He told me earlier this spring."

Rita's eyes grew wide. "Ohhhh! I should have known that! Of course!" They moved towards the ties. Adeline groaned as they still stayed hidden.

"So... do you think Oliver is going to propose?" Rita asked gleefully. Shane laughed. "Are you hoping he's going to propose?"

"Am I hoping he proposes on Christmas? Absolutely! Do I think he's going to propose? No. I think he's going to wait until spring." Shane picked up a tie. "Did you ever hear about the O'Toole ugly green tie tradition?"

"Yes!" Rita clapped her hands. "I remember Joe told us once before."

"I'd have to say—" Shane picked up the same green tie Adeline was holding. "This one sure is ugly."

"Ohhh it's not terrible." Rita cocked her head to the side.

"Can you see Oliver wear this?" Shane asked.

"No."

"Exactly." Shane grinned and put the tie down.

"Ohhhh! Well, I'm sure Oliver will have the perfect ugly green tie just for you." Rita giggled. "So, your date tonight with Oliver..." Rita raised an eyebrow. "Do you think maybe tonight is the night?"

Shane laughed. "Rita! You really are persistent aren't you?"

"No..." Rita waved her hand. "I'm just really, really excited!"

"Well—" Shane paused. "We are just having dinner at the O'Toole home. Joe said he was going to check on his rental in Boulder and would probably stay there tonight. But Oliver said to dress casually."

"Maybe he's just throwing you off."

"Maybe?" They started to walk in the opposite direction from where Adeline and Mackenzie were hiding. Adeline let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Good! This is the tie. And it's perfect because your mom thought it was perfect too."

"All right! Let's pay and get out of here." MacKenzie and Adeline headed to the cash register. "Oh no!" Mackenzie grabbed Adeline and they scampered behind a clothes rack. "We have to go to the other one!" They maneuvered through the clothes racks, skillfully avoiding Shane and Rita and made it to the cash register by the entrance. Unfortunately, it was about fifteen people long, which wasn't a bad thing, but it felt like a bad thing under pressure.

"What are you thinking?" Mackenzie bit her lip.

"We're here." Adeline said decidedly. The other lines were probably just as bad days before Christmas. "You just need to distract them if you see them."

"Even better. I'll text Rita that we are here buying my mom's Christmas present— ahhh, see, technically, it's NOT a lie— and tell her to distract mom from coming this way." MacKenzie whipped her phone out and sent a text. "Perfect. Now if only this line would hurry up!"

* * *

On the other side of the store, Shane flipped through a few clothes racks. She was hoping to find the perfect dress for Rita and Norman's annual Christmas Eve dinner party. This year, Rita planned more of a formal affair just to spice things up.

"What do you think of this one?" Shane asked Rita as she held a cranberry red dress.

"I think it's perfect! You are going to to curl Oliver's cummerbund." Rita said excitedly. "Go try it on!" As Shane slipped into the dressing room, Rita felt her phone buzz.

 _Can you stall my mom? We are buying her gift downstairs and it is a HUGE SURPRISE._

 _Sure!_ Rita typed back. _How long do you need?_

MacKenzie sent a picture back of the line.

"Oh dear," Rita muttered. She got up and looked around. "This looks like Shane's size." She pulled several dresses off of the rack. Then, she found a few dresses that was her size too.

"Rita?"

"Oh!" Rita adjusted the dresses on her arm. "Coming!"

Shane stood in front of the mirror, admiring the dress. "What do you—" Shane turned around. "What on earth?"

"You should try a few more on. Make sure it's really 'the one.'" Rita gave her a stack of dresses. "In fact, I think I'm going to try some on too!" Rita pushed Shane back into the dressing room. "It'll be fun!"

"Um... okay?" Shane asked, a bit bewildered. Rita took her time trying on a few dresses, hoping she could stall long enough for Mackenzie and Adeline to finish whatever it was they were doing. Shane tried on a few, but still liked the original dress she tried on the best. She pulled out her phone and texted Mackenzie.

 _Where are you? Can you meet us in Macy's?_

 _Yup!_

 _Where are you?_

 _Coming!_

Shane shook her head. Teenagers. She sighed. She started flipping through the photos on her phone and stopped at the photo of her, Oliver, and the girls. They looked so natural as a family. Everyone's smiles reached their eyes. Especially, Mackenzie's. Shane smiled and wiped an unsuspecting tear away. Her heart was overflowing. And she couldn't wait to spend more time with Oliver that night. It had been a whirlwind of a few days and she was hoping to just relax. She and Oliver had yet to visit the coffee cart where they first met. Maybe ride in the Jag again for old times. And dance. Oh how her heart longed to dance.

"Watcha doing?"

Shane jumped out of her seat nearly flinging her cell phone across the seat.

"Mackenzie!" Shane turned around and glared at the giggling teen. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"I told you that wouldn't be a good idea." Adeline muttered.

"Oh, lighten up. Both of you." Mackenzie said. "Where's Rita?"

They waited until Rita finished trying on her dresses and after another half hour, they left the mall with their hands full and wallets slightly less full.

* * *

As Rita drove back to the Dorman farm, an ache filled Shane's heart.

"Rita," Shane turned to her. "Um, is it okay if you dropped me off at Oliver's?"

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Well... yes... but..." Shane felt herself blush.

Rita glanced at Shane with a knowing look. "You miss him, don't you." Rita took the next exit.

"Hey, Kenz—"

"Mom, I'm fine, just go!" Mackenzie gave an exasperated sigh this time. "I told you, you don't have to run your escapades by me."

"It's not an escapade."

"Rendezvous."

"We are not rendezvous-ing."

"No, but I'm sure they'll be some dancing." Adeline piped up. Mackenzie oohed, just to annoy her mother, but Shane blushed.

"All right, all right. Settle down. And look. The—" Shane looked up at the house in front of her. "Historical O'Toole family home." She stared at it in awe.

"Ohhhhh that's right. You've never been here." Rita said.

"Never." Shane said. "It's beautiful."

"Dad had it remodeled after my— when I was a baby. But it does still have that historical charm." Adeline added.

"Well—" Shane regained her composure. "Mackenzie— do not look in my bags." She winked. "I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Rita, Adeline, and Rita waved. Shane walked up the steps, her heart beating with every step. She knocked on the door.

A few moments later, the door opened.

"Ms. McInerney!" Oliver exclaimed, looking both pleased and delighted. "I wasn't expecting you so early!"

"I thought—" Shane gulped. She suddenly felt like a nervous and giddy school girl. "I thought I'd surprise you."

"You most certainly surprised me. Come in." Oliver opened the door wider so that Shane could walk inside. She took in the grandeur of the home. A staircase leading upstairs, a formal dining room to the left. She looked down the hallway to what seemed to lead to the kitchen and living room. Oliver took her coat and hung it. "Are you all right?"

Shane nodded. "You're house. It's beautiful. It's— wow! The craftsmanship is quite handy." Shane touched the chair rail as Oliver led her to the living room.

"Oh! Well, it is a late 19th century style home with some modern upgrades." They stopped walking. Shane paused again. Oliver cocked his head a little.

"Shane?" Oliver's eyes met Shane's. He knew what her heart was saying. He could read it in her eyes.

"Oliver. I—" Before she knew it, Oliver pulled her closely and kissed her, igniting a passion in the both of them. Shane's heart quickened and when they reluctantly pulled away, their foreheads still touching, Shane whispered to Oliver. "How did you know?"

Oliver only smiled and then kissed her once more. "I missed you too." He dropped her hand for a moment and walked over to the record player. As "Moon River" filled the room, Shane clasped her hands close to her chest in awe. Oliver took her hand and as they slowly swayed to the song, Shane finally had the moment to say what she had tried to say the night before at the Mailbox Grille.

"Oliver?"

"Ms. McInerney." Oliver's eyes danced a bit as he said her name.

"I love you so much, Oliver O'Toole." Her voice started to break. "So much."

"Shane—" Oliver cleared his throat as he tried not to get emotional.

"I know it seems silly. But I missed you terribly today." Shane sighed.

"Would it help if I said I missed you terribly too?" He gave her a smile. Shane laughed.

"No." She gave him a pout. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what do you think I should do about that?" He asked flirting back. He was playing her game. They brushed up against the Christmas tree and an ornament fell.

"I don't know. What do you think you should do about it?" Shane barely noticed the ornament, but Oliver did.

"Well—" Oliver let go of her hand and got down on one knee. He paused for a slight moment and Shane's heart stopped beating. Oliver picked the ornament up and stood up. "Sorry, I noticed this dropped." He casually hung the ornament back on the tree.

"Oliver O'Toole!" Shane took a deep breath and laughed. She slugged his arm lightly. Oliver laughed outloud and he took her hand and kissed it before they continued to sway to the first song they had ever danced to.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, everyone! Thanks for your patience! Writing is hard. I had rewritten this chapter multiple times. Obviously, nothing compares to the actual movie, but it was fun trying to come up with something for this alternate universe.

*Disclaimer: Some lines are quoted from the movie. I do not own any characters or quotes from the SSD series.

* * *

The Dorman farmhouse quickly transformed into a Christmas wonderland. Bill decided he would take all the young people Christmas tree hunting and came back with the largest tree on the lot much to Rita's chagrin. Her opinion changed when she realized she could keep the tree in the foyer of the farmhouse as it had the highest ceiling and would make a beautiful statement walking into the farmhouse. And as Norman reminded her, the tree would hold all of the presents as this was the largest Christmas the Dormans had ever hosted. As the stockings were hung and the tree was decorated, Norman stood next to Rita and watched the hustle and bustle around them.

"Is this what you've always dreamed of, Rita?"

"This is everything and more than I could have ever dreamed of, Norman." Rita rested her head on his shoulder. Norman smiled.

"And what about those two?" Norman lowered his voice as he nodded towards Shane and Oliver who were making hot cocoa in the kitchen. They were laughing about something. Shane reached over and wiped a smudge from Oliver's cheek.

"It's what I've prayed for...and after all these years..." a lump formed in Rita's throat.

"Me too." Norman knew what Rita wanted to say but couldn't finish. They had both prayed one day Shane would come back. And it did seem impossible. But once again God made the impossible possible.

* * *

Shane's mom and sister arrived in Denver just in time for Christmas Eve festivities. At first, they wanted to give Shane and Oliver their own space for Christmas, but Shane insisted they all be together. Shane's mother was curious about her year in Denver and Shane promised to show her all of their old stomping grounds.

"This is where we met—" Shane said pointing out the coffee cart where she had bumped into Oliver for the very first time.

"I thought you met him at the Post Office." Alex said.

"Well, officially— but the morning, I needed some coffee and he was in front of me. And Oliver couldn't decide what to get, so i just ordered for him. A steamboat Americano." She smiled at the thought.

"Wow, Shane, how brazen! Buying a dashing man coffee." Alex said, raising her eyebrow.

Shane ignored Alex's teasing. "Well, when I was introduced to Oliver, officially, he said— "You." And then I said, "Mr. Steamboat. Then—"

"Mr. Steamboat? I'm surprised you didn't slip up and call him "Mr. Dreamboat."

"Oh gosh, Alex." Shane blushed.

"All right, Alex." Mrs. McInerney said, sushing her. "Don't tease so. Shaney is in love. And my dear, it's so refreshing to see you so happy."

Alex grabbed Shane's arm and pulled her closer. "I just like teasing you, sister."

"I know." Shane said. "I just feel so fresh and free for the first time in a very long time."

"I'm truly happy for you."

"Thank you, Alex."

"And we love Oliver too. And that Adeline girl of his. She is darling." Mrs. McInerney added.

"Addie is the sweetest." Alex gushed.

"She is so talented and wonderful. I would be honored to be her step mother."

"What about Kenzie?"

"Kenzie?" Shane asked. "She and Oliver adore each other. I think Kenz shakes Oliver up in a good way, but he's not quick to shoot her crazy ideas down. He is such a good listener. Kenzie had a project earlier in the semester and decided to do it on the history of the post office. She was giving Oliver all of her ideas she had and he took it all in. I'm glad because some days, I don't have the patience when Kenzie has 'all the ideas.'"

Alex and Mrs. McInerney laughed. "You probably don't have the patience because she is like you when you were younger."

"I'll neither confirm nor deny that." Shane smirked. "Either way, Oliver and I adore each other's daughters. And those girls are the best of friends. It's sweet."

"Well, I for one am glad Oliver is stepping into that fatherly role for our Kenzie girl." Alex said. "When Dad left— that was so hard."

"I know." Shane sighed. They walked a few more blocks before stopping in front of the familiar building on Alameda and Downing. It was like seeing an old friend again. Shane entered the double doors where she, Alex, and their mom were greeted by Oliver.

"Hello!" He greeted them cheerily. "Are you ready to start our tour?"

"Of course!" Shane took Oliver's arm and as they walked, Alex's green eyes grew mischievous as she ran to Shane. "Is this where you dropped the Mr. Steamy McDreamy line?" She whispered in her ear.

"No!" Shane exclaimed, more startled, than embarrassed, as she stopped abruptly, halting Oliver.

"Pardon?" Oliver turned to see Shane trying to hold back a giggle.

"Nothing." Shane shook her head at Oliver who looked at her curiously. They continued walking. They rounded the corner and were feet away from the DLO doors. Then to Alex, "it was actually right there," she whispered back.

Oliver caught a few words exchanged between Shane and Alex and grinned to himself.

"You mean it was here," Oliver let go of Shane's arm and took another step forward. He faced Shane and Alex. "Where you called me, "Mr. Steamboat."

Shane blushed again as her mother chuckled and Alex giggled. Oliver moved a few steps away. He and Shane were now in the exact area where they first met at the DLO. "This, Alex," Oliver said, "Is where I met the most beautiful woman I've ever known." He looked directly at Shane, his blue eyes piercing into hers.

"Wow." Alex's teasing had stopped as she looked between Shane and Oliver. "What a lucky mistake."

"Merry mix-up, perhaps." Oliver winked at Shane as he opened the door for Mrs. McInerney and Alex to walk in.

"How did you know what were talking about?" Shame asked curiously.

"Oh, I had a feeling." Oliver gestured for Shane to walk inside, but she stopped him. She stood on her tip toes and leaned into his ear.

"I believe it now."

"You believe what?"

"All of that— when we met. It was a divine intervention." Shane said.

* * *

They walked through the familiar white and blue doors. For Shane, it felt like stepping through the doors of the past. The DLO looked exactly the same. Except that Oliver's old desk had a fancy flat screen computer and Shane's old desk had disappeared, making Shane's heart sink a tad. Rita took Alex and Mrs. McInerney by the hand and led them to the other side of the DLO, starting at the dead letters organized by country and continent. Oliver started to follow them around the corner, but stopped when Shane didn't move.

"Ms. McInerney? A penny for your thoughts?"

"You moved my desk." Shane said, slowly turning to Oliver. "I know it's been so long. But walking in here is like walking into the past and—" Shane didn't know how to express what she was feeling at that moment. "I'm sorry. It's silly."

Oliver paused a moment and started to say something, but instead took her hand. "I want to show you something." He led her to the old darkroom. Shane had only been in there a handful of times. Actually, she had forgotten about its existence. Oliver turned the light on. "We haven't used this room in years. But—" He pulled her familiar old rolling desk from around the corner. Shane gasped. "We didn't have the heart to—" Oliver's words faltered. He cleared his throat. "Heart to...dismantle it. We thought— perhaps maybe— one day you would come back."

"Oh, Oliver." She lightly touched the desk. Nothing changed. "Trust the timing, huh?" Shane said with a smile. Oliver chuckled. Shane started to head towards the door, but Oliver caught her hand and pulled her close. Their lips touched and he gently kissed her. When they pulled apart, Shane was slightly breathless.

"Oliver O'Toole, you certainly know how to make a girl feel loved."

Before Oliver could say anything else, the door opened.

"Oh!" Rita exclaimed. Shane jumped, taking a step away from Oliver.

"There you two are!" Alex exclaimed in feign shock. She walked closer to them. "Now, what on earth are you two doing in here?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She was having too much fun teasing Shane. Oliver shuffled his feet and suppressed a smile while Shane attempted to collect herself.

"I wanted to see the— way they process old films." Shane stammered.

"Uh huh..." Alex said. "Where are the 'old films'?"

"Let's go to the Mailbox Grille for lunch, shall we?" Oliver interrupted.

"Oh yes! They have great sandwiches!" Rita said. She linked arms with Alex and chattered away, but not before giving Shane a wink. Shane mouthed "thank you," then took Oliver's hand.

"Process old films, hm?" Oliver looked at her sideways. Shane shrugged. He laughed. "Ms. McInerney, shall we?"

* * *

On Christmas Eve, the plan was to attend the evening candlelight Christmas Eve service before heading back to the Dorman farmhouse for dinner and Christmas celebration. Oliver was grateful for all the activities as it was a perfect distraction. Mackenzie and Adeline talked so much in the car, it was enough to distract Shane from Oliver's unusual silence. After the a delicious Christmas dinner, as everyone else bustled about the kitchen and living area, Oliver sneaked away for a moment. He went into the upstairs bathroom and pulled out the ugly green tie. The girls had done a great job picking it out as it wasn't too ugly either. He felt his coat pocket for the ring. Still there. He started to walk down the hallway to the staircase, but ran into Joe.

"Hey, Son." Joe eyed him up and down. "Nice tie." He winked.

Oliver adjusted his tie nervously. "Thanks, Dad. The girls, uh, picked it out."

"They did a great job." He patted Oliver on the shoulder. "They wanted me to tell you that everything's ready."

"And Shane?"

"Doesn't suspect a thing. Right now, she's too worried about making sure Rita has enough help cleaning everything up in the kitchen."

Oliver nodded. "All right. Sounds great."

Joe seemed to notice Oliver's nervous fidgeting. "Ollie, I'm happy for you. Both you and Shane."

"Thank you, Dad. It means a lot." Oliver and Joe embraced.

"Get outta here before she sees you." Joe said, nodding towards the stairway.

Oliver took a deep breath, and walked back to the living and dining area. Norman looked at Oliver, grinned, and gave him a thumbs up. He watched Mackenzie nudge Adeline and they too gave him a big grin. He quickly slipped out the side door before Shane could see him. Norman waited about ten minutes before he rounded everyone up, just according to plan.

"All right, it's time for presents!" Norman called out. Everyone gathered in the foyer by the Christmas tree.

"Where's Oliver?" Shane asked looking around.

"He said your Christmas gift was too big to bring inside." Mackenzie pushed Shane towards the back door.

"What?"

"Yeah— didn't you ask him for a white Christmas?" Adeline piped up.

Shane laughed. "I was kidding." She furrowed her brows. "Wait—"

"Just go!" Mackenzie exclaimed as she handed Shane her coat.

"Okay, okay!" Shane started to say as Adeline opened the back door. Shane's eyes grew wide at the candlelit path towards the gazebo. She could see Oliver's silhouette and he smiled at her. Her hand flew to her heart as she choked back a sob. Adeline and Mackenzie quietly shut the door. They ran up the stairs and watched Shane walk towards Oliver.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Adeline squealed. She hugged Mackenzie.

Mackenzie wipes the tears from her eyes. "I'm so happy! Operation Mistletoe—"

"Accomplished." She and Adeline finished.

"Girls—" Joe O'Toole's voice came from behind them. He put his arms around both girls. "Come on, let them have their moment."

"Aw, Pops, you know you want to look too." Mackenzie said.

Joe smiled as he loved the fact that Mackenzie had already adopted him as her grandfather. He took a step closer to peek out the window. He saw Oliver take a deep breath as Shane approached him. He looked calm. Confident. Completely in love. As Oliver started to kneel, both girls started squealing in delight. Joe just grinned.

"Come on, girls." He led Adeline and Mackenzie back down the steps.

* * *

Shane wanted to run but she walked— taking it all in. It wasn't until she was a dozen steps away she noticed the tie. Shane blinked several times to stop from crying.

"Hi," Shane said shyly. "Are you wearing what I think you're wearing?" Her voice was soft, as though she couldn't believe that this was real life.

Oliver took her hand and bent down on one knee. "Don't look at my tie. Look at my eyes and listen to my heart."

"Oliver." Shane's voice squeaked as her free hand moved to cover her mouth.

"Marry me. And I will love you. Forever." Oliver said, looking deep into Shane's tears eyes. He blinked quickly to suppress the tears. He would love her forever. For all of the rest of his days. Upon seeing Shane eye his green tie, Oliver smirked and added, "I'll never wear this tie again."

Shane stifled a giggle. "It's pretty awful."

Oliver looked down at his tie for a split second, forgetting himself. "Uh, yes. I probably would have picked something else out, but Adeline and Mackenzie bought it and—" Shane touched his hand gently to silence him. He looked back at her expectedly.

Shane's voice was full of emotion. "Yes, Oliver, Yes." Her voice grew stronger but full of emotion. "A thousand times yes. I will marry you." Her voice broke.

Oliver stood. He took the ring out of his pocket. He took a deep breath. "This was my grandmother's ring. She was the finest woman I knew... until you." He smiled at her as he slipped the beautiful antique white gold ring on her finger. The center diamond had a crown of diamonds surrounding it. Shane gasped. Was this real life? Oliver looked at her kindly.

Shane stifled another sob and gulped down a laugh at the same time. She felt delirious. Deliriously in love.

"Shane?"

Shane looked up and realized she hadn't said anything. She had been so in shock and in awe that it was like she had forgotten to speak.

"What is it you're contemplating?"

Shane, still wordless, looked down at the ugly green tie and pulled it out and gently fingered the material. Oliver started to say something, but Shane pulled him into a kiss. His arms reached around her and Shane's arms found their way around Oliver's neck. He kissed her with such love and passion that it sent electricity down her spin. She kissed him with a fervor and a desire leaving him wanting more. They kissed again, holding nothing back.

"I love you, my Shane."

"And I have and will love you forever...Oliver," Shane said lowly, midst the smile and the tears.

Oliver kissed her hand before Shane wrapped her arm around Oliver. As she did, music began to play. It was a slow melodic version of "God Bless the Broken Road." _I set out on a narrow way, many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road._

Shane gasped and Oliver looked towards the back window of the farmhouse, where he spied Mackenzie and Adeline peeking through the window. It was their idea to add the music and they were so insistent on making sure it was a surprise. And it was. Oliver recognized Adeline's piano playing as well as Mackenzie's singing. He guessed the male vocalist was Blaise.

"Is that?" Shane started to ask.

"They wanted to surprise both of us."

"You didn't know?"

"No."

Shane was overcome with emotion and instinctively, Oliver took Shane's hand and pulled her close. "God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you." He said quietly as they swayed to the music. Shane wiped the tears from his face. It had been a long journey for the both of them. But it was only through God's grace and mercy that they were able to find each other again. The road was broken and the path taken was hard at times, but everything they had been through had been worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

"Are you happy, Mrs. O'Toole?" Oliver asked as they made their way to towards the exit. It was nearly 10 o'clock. The wedding and reception felt like a magical dream and Oliver and Shane were embarking on a new journey together as husband and wife.

"Deliriously happy, Mr. O'Toole." Shane squeezed his hand. "Mrs. O'Toole. I like the sound of that." She winked at him. Oliver looked around to make sure those nosy daughters of theirs around. He leaned in closer towards Shane and paused, teasing her for a brief moment. Shane's heart stopped for a moment and a blush crept up her neck as she watched Oliver smirk. She tilted her head for a moment before standing on her tip toes.

"You know I do love it when you get all Mrs. O'Toole on me." She whispered in his ear, leaving his tingles down his spine.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Shane watched him amusedly.

"Ah—"

Shane gave him a playful troubled look and pouted her lower lip just enough. Oliver looked around once more before quickly capturing her lips setting off small fireworks between them. Shane pulled back first. She blushed and touched her cheeks.

"Touché, Mr. O'Toole."

Oliver grinned. He won that round.

"Oliver! Shane! They're ready for you!" Rita waved at them before dancing off. Oliver took his bride's hand.

"Are you ready?"

"For the rest of my life with you? Absolutely." Shane kissed his cheek before they headed through the doors. Their closest friends and family cheered and waved sparklers as the new couple made their way down the path to the Jag.

Adeline and Mackenzie were at the end, standing at the end. Shane let go of Oliver's hand to hug both girls.

"I just love you girls so much." Shane said as a tear threatened to fall.

"I love you too— Mom." Adeline grinned.

"Oh, Addie. I love hearing you call me 'mom.'" Shane hugged her again and the tear did manage to fall that time.

"So— Dad, about those adoption papers." Mackenzie said for maybe the zillionth time since the paperwork had moved to the final stage of adoption.

Oliver laughed and hugged Mackenzie. "As soon as we're back from our honeymoon. As promised."

"Excuse me, just one last photo." The photographer interrupted them. Adeline, Shane, Oliver, and Mackenzie turned to face the camera. The crowd watched and awwed as the new O'Toole family posed for another photo. Shane and Oliver exchanged hugs with their daughters one last time before Oliver opened the door to the Jag and helped Shane in. He walked around to the driver's side and gave a little wave before sitting down and driving away.

"Where are we going?"

"Tonight? Or tomorrow?" Oliver asked slyly.

"You know the insatiable curiosity of mine." Shane said.

Oliver said nothing but instead took Shane's hand and kissed it.

"We have about a 90 minute drive. I hope that's all right."

"Perfectly all right." Shane said, adjusting herself so she could sit a bit more comfortably. The drive was seamless as ever and as Oliver took a turn towards The Broadmoor, Shane gasped.

"Oliver!" She turned. "Is this where—"

"Just for tonight. But they've agreed to a late check out as our flight tomorrow isn't until mid afternoon."

"Oh, wow." Shane sighed. "I've always wanted to visit this resort."

"I hear it's quite lovely." Oliver said. He parked the car by the check in. "I'll just be a moment."

Shane watched as Oliver and the concierge unload the Jag with their suitcases. They disappeared through the double doors and about five minutes later, they reappeared. Oliver opened her door and helped her out of the car.

"What about—?" Shane looked at the Jag.

"No worries, Mr. Dixon will be taking care of parking." Oliver thanked him once again before taking his bride's hand. He escorted her through the lobby to the elevator doors. They rode the elevator to the seventh floor and Oliver led Shane to the end of the hall. Suite 727. He swooped her up and Shane let out a giggle.

"Really, Oliver?"

"Yes, really, Mrs. O'Toole." He grinned at her before he opened the door. They crossed the threshold and he put her down. He shut the door behind them and locked it.

"This is—perfect." Shane sighed again walking towards the middle of the suite. She walked towards the window, pushed the curtain, and gasped at the sight of the moonlit Rocky Mountains that surrounded them. "Oh, Oliver."

He stood by her side and out his arm around her waist. She turned to face him, closing the curtain behind her. He took a deep breath and brushed a curl away from her face. "You're beautiful, my love." He said softly. With that he led her away.

* * *

The next morning, as Shane woke up, she was surprised to find herself alone. She turned over to find Oliver absent from their bed. She sat up and noticed that he had left her a note.

"My dear Shane,

Today is the first day of the rest of our lives. Meet me on the veranda. Also, take a peek in the closet.

Yours always,

Oliver"

Shane threw her robe on and headed to the closet. She found a brand new berry colored summer dress hanging in the closet. Pinned to the hanger was another note that said "Wear me." She laughed and then laughed again as she spied her wedding dress and Oliver's tux neatly hung. Shane hurried through her morning routine, did her hair and make up, and slipped on her new dress. Since they were still in the suite, she didn't bother to put shoes on. But she did rummage through her luggage to find her gift to Oliver.

Shane opened the door to the veranda and stepped outside. She inhaled the fresh air of the Rockies. Oliver stood and walked over to her. He kissed his new bride slowly.

"Mrs. O'Toole." His eyes danced as he said it.

"Mr. O'Toole." Shane grinned. "So, how do you like my dress?"

Oliver gave her a cheeky smile. "You're perfect. Do you like it?" He led her to the table. Shane sat down and he pushed her chair in.

"I love it. Thank you, Oliver." She looked at the rolling buffet cart. Oliver opened it and retrieved two large plates containing even more than they could possibly eat. "Oh my goodness!"

"It is a lot isn't it?" Oliver poured her coffee.

"Well, I may just eat it all. I am starving after all."

"Did you sleep well?" Oliver asked.

"I did." Shane's cheeks pinkened slightly. "Did you?"

Oliver smiled at her. "I did."

"Good." Shane said. There were many words left unsaid. But they didn't have to say anything. Their hearts and souls were knitted together. After breakfast, Shane stood.

"Where are you going?"

"No where. I just wanted to grab this." Shane picked up the wrapped box she had set on the bench. She sat back down.

"This is for you." She slid it towards Oliver.

"You know, I have something for you as well." Oliver reached under his chair and handed her a carefully wrapped box.

"Brown paper packages tied up with string." Shane sang lightly. Oliver chuckled.

"These are a few of my favorite things." He continued. They laughed as they both opened their gifts from one another.

Oliver was first to unwrap his gift. He opened the box and found a stack of neatly tied up envelopes. There must have been at least 30 letters.

"Shane?"

Shane has just unwrapped her gift which was a leather bound journal. She looked up to see Oliver's eyes glistening.

"I, um," Shane cleared her throat. "The day we reunited— I—I wrote you a letter. And then, we—so I wrote you another one."

"Open the journal." Oliver urged. Shane looked at him curiously before cracking the journal open. The dedication page was to "My Dear Shane." Shane flipped to the second page. It was a letter to her. She started to flip through the journal. Oliver too had decided to write her love letters.

"Oh, Oliver." A chortle left Shane's lips.

"Shall we read them to each other? As we once did reading Jonathan and Katherine's letters?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Shane and Oliver exchanged their letters.

"Dear Shane," Oliver started. "Tonight felt like a dream. The moment I saw you standing by the lake, my heart stopped. I don't know that I've fully recovered. So much time has passed since we last saw each other and I am terrified that too much time has passed to even begin a relationship with you..."

"Dear Oliver, I cant stop smiling. Seeing you walk into my life has sparked something. How can it be that after fifteen years you just happened to be standing there, behind me, as though no time has passed at all..."

"Dear Shane, I couldn't sleep tonight. Perhaps my mind has been on overdrive as I have been contemplating taking the next step with you. Fear has always stopped me before from dating other women. But with you, things feel different. My father reminded me of the verse that God hasn't given us a spirit of fear, but of power, love, and a sound mind. When it comes to taking the next step, everything cloudy disappears and God has given me a peace. A sound mind. Everything He has promised..."

"My dear Oliver, I know it's been 24 hours since I left for my business trip, but I miss you dearly. Take offs have always made me nervous, so as we lifted off into the clouds, I closed my eyes and thought back to the time we first met. Do you remember that? Your bewildered look at the list of coffees had me amused from the very start. I didn't believe it then, but I do now... our meeting was an absolute divine delivery moment..."

"My Darling Shane, I have fallen completely and wholly in love with you. Kissing you tonight on the yacht ignited a set of new emotions I have never experienced before. I always thought I knew what love was... and tonight the word love took on a whole new meaning for me..."

"Oh sweet Oliver, Kissing you tonight was indescribable. I hope you know that unearthed a new found love that I have for you. I have never been kissed in way that unleashed such emotions..."

Shane paused and she set the letter down. She didn't realize it, but she and Oliver had both been wiping their tears away. That was the turning point in their relationship and reliving it brought such joy to their lives. The tears weren't from sadness but from a joy and mirth that had ignited in their souls.

"Don't stop." Oliver urged. Shane handed him the letter.

"I'll be a blubbering mess, I'm afraid." Shane sniffled. "That night was the first time in a very long time where I had truly felt loved...in that way...like not in a POstables sort of way... but..." her words faltered.

He knew what she meant without finishing the letter. He smiled at her kindly. "Would you like to finish reading your letter inside? We don't have to check out until 3."

Shane nodded. Her heart aches and had a fiery desire for her new husband. They collected the letters. Oliver took her hand and led her to the door. They walked inside and shut the door. As Oliver continued to walk towards their bedroom, Shane stopped. He looked at her curiously. The sunlight hit her eyes making them sparkle. He moved back closer to her and their lips connected once again, igniting a passion for one another.

"I love you, Shane O'Toole." Oliver murmured.

"I love you, Oliver. Forever." Shane said, her eyes still glistening. Oliver repeated before kissing her hand.

"Forever."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading this fun little story! Your response has blown me away as I never believed myself to be that great of a writer. I had a lot of fun coming up with an alternate universe for these characters and I didn't know how to end it! I do have a sequel in mind... keep an eye out for "New Horizons." :-)


End file.
